Reborn To Be A Wizard
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Naruto mati ketika Kyuubi diektraksi dari tubuhnya oleh Madara. Ketika ia mati, ia menduga banyak hal, termasuk reinkarnasi. Yang ia tidak duga adalah, ia direinkarnasi di dimensi lain, dan masih mempunyai memori tentang kehidupan lamanya. Ia kini bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia kini adalah Alandrius Leonel Gaunt. Pewaris Keluarga Gaunt, Peverrel, dan Slytherin. Gray!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary: **Uzumaki Naruto mati karena Kyuubi diekstraksi darinya. Ketika ia mati, ia tidak menyangka untuk direinkarnasi ke dunia yang baru, dan mendapat keluarga yang baru. Ia sekarang bukan Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi ia adalah Alandrus Leonel Gaunt. Anak tertua dari Leonel Maximus Gaunt dan Lucy Isobel Gaunt nee Potter. Kakak dari Violet Evelyn Gaunt, dan sepupu sekaligus saudara dari Harry James Potter dan Tom Marvolo Riddle, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Boy-Who-Lived dan Lord Voldemort. Yep, terkutuk lah kau Merlin dan Kami-sama, karena lagi-lagi Naruto terbawa kedalam perang. Hidupnya memang tidak pernah simpel.

**Reborn To Be A Wizard**

**Chapter 1: **Reborn

.

Naruto menutup matanya, dan menyambut kegelapan yang sangat hangat. Ia bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya, dan seluruh teman-temannya memanggilnya. Ia hanya mengabaikan mereka, karena kegelapan yang menyambutnya terasa lebih hangat. Lebih nyaman.

Oh, ia tahu ia mati. Ia sangat tahu. Apa gunanya menghindar kematian? Ia tahu ini sudah saatnya. Saatnya ia menyambut kematian.

Ia tahu ia gagal. Semuanya terlalu berharap padanya. Ia kira, setelah ia sudah memasteri chakra Kurama, ia bisa menang melawan Madara. Ia ingin mengakhiri perang sendiri.

Tetapi, kata-kata Itachi kembali memukulnya. Kita tidak boleh melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan percaya pada kekuatan orang lain. Kata-kata Itachi membuatnya sadar bahwa ia hanya masih anak-anak, dan belum tumbuh dewasa.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto, dengarkan dan ingat. Alasan penduduk desa yang dulunya membencimu, sekarang mengagumimu dan mengakuimu, adalah bahwa kau selalu bekerja keras karena kau ingin diakui oleh mereka. Kau bilang, 'Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku sudah sampai sejauh ini'. Jika sekarang kau lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, kau mulai melupakan yang lain, menjadi arrogant, dan menempel pada egomu, suatu hari kau akan mejadi seperti Madara sendiri. Sekuat apapun kau, jangan pernah menanggung semuanya sendiri, jika tidak, kau akan gagal. Ayahmu Minato bisa menjadi Hokage karena ia mempunyai Kushina, ibumu dan yang lain…. Kau mempunyai mimpi yang sama seperti ayahmu, bukan? Kalau begitu, ingat. Itu tidak seperti kalau kau menjadi Hokage, semuanya akan mengakuimu. Sebaliknya, itu yang diakui semuanya yang bisa menjadi Hokage. Jangan lupakan temanmu."_

_End Flashback_

Mengingat itu, membuat Naruto sedih. Ia selalu terobsesi untuk melakukan semuanya, karena ia ingin semuanya percaya padanya. Malah sebaliknya, ia menjadi tidak percaya pada kekuatan semuanya. Ia harusnya ingat kata Kakashi, ia harus kerja sama tim, dan jangan menanggung itu sendirian.

Itu gunanya teman, bukan?

Dari dulu, ia selalu ingin mempunyai teman. Karena itu, ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan teman, ia ingin melakukan apa saja untuk mereka, agar mereka tetap baik-baik saja.

Ia tersenyum sedih. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah orang mati. Banyak yang bilang kita akan ditimbang untuk masuk surga atau neraka. Atau mungkin kita direinkarnasi ke dunia yang lain. Naruto sungguh ingin masuk surga, karena ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Dengan itu, Naruto menutup matanya. Tidak tahu bahwa Kami-sama mempunyai rencana lain.

.

**-Another Place-**

"ARRGHHHH! AAHHH!"

Suara kesaitan terdengar di sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit St. Christ. Rumah sakit ini, bukan rumah sakit biasa, kau tahu. Rumah sakit ini dikhususkan hanya untuk penyihir, walaupun ada beberapa muggle yang mengetahui tempat ini.

Di dalam ruangan itu, suster dan doktor sangat sibuk karena seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan anaknya.

"LEONEL MAXIMUS GAUNT! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak perempuan itu, mencengkram tangan suaminya yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Err, Lucy, sayang, tenang." Sang suami menenangkan. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde yang disisir kebelakang, kulit putih, rambut yang disisir ke belakang, dan mata ungu violet.

Dengan teriakan terakhir, akhirnya sang anak keluar. Anak itu tidak terlihat seperti menangis. Malah sebaliknya, anak itu malah melihat ke sekeliling dengan penasaran.

"Hah… Hah…." Tubuh sang istri dipenuhi oleh keringat, dan nafasnya tidak beraturan karena saking sakitnya melahirkan. "Mana bayiku?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Lucy itu. Sang suster dengan senang memberi anak itu. Lucy kemudian memegang bayi itu dan memeluknya sangat erat. Matanya bersinar penuh cinta.

Leonel, sang suami mencium Lucy di dahinya, "Terimakasih, Lucy. Kau membuat hidupku bahagia," Ucap Leonel. Leonel kemudian mencium anaknya juga.

Sang anak membuka matanya, menunjukan mata biru yang sangat innosen.

"Wow, Lus, dia mempunyai matamu." Ucap Leonel, seperti senang. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang bayi yang baru lahir.

Lucy tersenyum, "Kadang, aku ingin dia mempunyai mata violetmu, Leon." Respon istri itu. Tiba-tiba saja, bayi itu kemudian menangis. Lucy menenangkannya sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

Leonel terlihat senang melihat adegan ini. Ia sangat senang melihat eskpresi itu dari istri tercintanya, Lucy. "Jadi, Lus, siapa namanya?" Tanya Leonel, menggesturkan pada sang bayi.

Lucy tersenyum, "Hm.. Alan. Alandrius Leonel Gaunt." Jawab Lucy dengan lembut.

Leonel terkekeh, "Tradisi keluarga pure-blood, nama tengah laki-laki pertama diambil dari nama panggilan sang ayah," Ucap Leonel, seperti lucu. "Bukannya kau tidak suka dengan tradisi, Lus?" Lanjut Leonel.

Lucy memberi glare pada Leonel, "Hush. Nanti kau membuat Alan menangis. Lagipula itu adalah tradisi," Ucap Lucy memberi glare pada Leonel.

Leonel hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian mengambil tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian menetuk tongkatnya ke dahi sang bayi, sambil menggumamkan inkantansi. Setelah itu, matanya kemudian melebar karena shock.

Lucy, melihat ini, melihat Leonel dengan pandangan khawatir, "Ada apa Leon?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Leonel tersenyum, "Aku mengetes mantera yang memperlihatkan besarnya magical core seseorang. Dan, Alan mempunyai magical core yang sangat besar! Aku tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat!" Seru Leonel.

Mata Lucy melebar, dan kemudian mencium kening bayi Alan. "Tentu saja. Lagipula, nanti kita akan membesarkan dia dengan cara… Slytherin." Gumam Lucy. Leon hanya mengangguk pada sang istri.

Sebelum kalian bertanya, mereka berdua adalah Lucy Isobel Gaunt nee Potter dan Leonel Maximus Gaunt. Leonel adalah anak dari Felix Marvolo Gaunt, anak pertama dari Marvolo Gaunt. Ia adalah kakak dari Morfin Gaunt dan Merope Gaunt.

Kalau bisa dibilang, Leonel adalah sepupu dari Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Tom sendiri tahu bahwa ia adalah sepupu dari Leonel, dan mempunyai hubungan baik dengan Leonel karena Leonel adalah keluarganya. Leonel sendiri juga sering mengajak Tom untuk makan malam bersama dengan istrinya. Walaupun begitu, Leonel tidak masuk dalam Death Eaters, pasukan Voldemort, dan tetap neutral. Voldemort, walaupun tidak suka, menghormati keputusan sepupunya.

Lucy Isobel Gaunt, yang dulunya dapat dikenal dengan nama Lucy Isobel Potter, adalah kakak dari James Potter. Banyak yang mengira James satu-satunya anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Potter, tetapi, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui eksistensi dari Lucy Potter. Lucy tidak dikenal oleh orang banyak karena sewaktu ia berada di Hogwarts, ia masuk dalam Slytherin. Di keluarga Potter, seluruh generasi mereka masuk ke dalam Gryffindor, karena itu Lucy dikeluarkan dari keluarga, karena 'mengotorkan' nama Potter. Baru-baru ini juga hubungan James dan Lucy mulai membaik karena Lucy diundang kedalam pernikahan James beberapa bulan lalu.

Mereka kini tinggal di Orleans, Prancis. Hanya 100 km dari Paris, karena mereka tidak ingin terikat oleh perang yang sekarang berada di Inggris. Mereka sudah bilang pada Tom, bahwa mereka neutral karena mereka tidak ingin ditangkap oleh pasukan Light karena mereka sepupu dari Voldemort, dan tidak ingin ditangkap oleh para Death Eater karena mereka memilih Light.

Lucy, adalah perempuan yang sangat atraktif di umur 21 tahunnya. Ia mempunyai kulit putih halus, wajah berbentuk hati, dan mata biru. Ia mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna raven. Ada satu hal tentang Lucy yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Ia adalah Metamorphogus. Metamorphogus adalah orang yang bisa mengubah penampilan mereka sesuai mood mereka. Lucy mempunyai sifat baik hati pada orang yang ia anggap teman, dan brutal pada orang yang ia anggap musuh. Seperti semua Slytherin, ia mempunyai sifat yang agak licik, jenius, dan lainnya.

Sedangkan Leonel, adalah pria yang tampan. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde rapi, kulit putih halus, dan mata berwarna Violet. Tidak seperti blonde milik para Malfoy yang berwarna blonde putih, Leonel mempunyai rambut blonde yang lebih gelap. Ia tentunya, seperti semua keturunan Slytherin, mempunyai kemampuan Parseltongue, alias, kemampuan untuk berbicara pada ular.

Mereka berdua tersenyum kearah bayi mereka. Tidak menyadari bahwa bayi itu adalah reinkarnasi seseorang, dan masih mempunyai memorinya.

**-Naruto/Alan Point of View-**

Ketika ia menutup matanya dan menyambut kegelapan, ia merasa tenang. Tetapi, itu semua tidak selesai karena ketika ia membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat cahaya putih, dan suara lainnya yang sangat berisik.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat atap putih dan bau obat-obatan. Ia masih hidup?! Ia mencoba mengangkat badannya, tetapi matanya melebar ketika tidak bisa. Ia melihat kearah tangan, kaki dan badannya, dan kemudian matanya melebar karena shock lagi ketika melihat badannya mengecil.

Ia bisa merasakan badannya diangkat, dan kemudian dilapisi oleh kain. Ia baru sadar kalau ia daritadi kedinginan, dan sebuah kain selimut membuatnya hangat.

Ia kemudian membuat satu konsklusi. Ia adalah bayi! Berarti, apa dia direinkarnasi lagi? Kalau iya, kenapa ia masih mempunyai ingatan masa lalunya? Bukankah kalau seseorang direinkarnasi, orang itu akan melupakan masa lalunya? Lalu, kenapa ia tidak?

Ia mendengar seorang perempuan berkata suatu bahasa asing dan ia asumsikan itu adalah ibu barunya. Ia kemudian merasakan tubuhnya diberikan pada ibunya, dan ketika dipeluk olehnya, ia merasakan hangat. Bukan, bukan hangat seperti dilapisi selimut lagi. Hangat ini lebih dalam.

Ia seperti.. merasa dicintai. Seperti diterima. Ia menyukai perasaan ini. Ia langsung menyayangi ibu barunya. Yah, walaupun ibunya di kehidupan dulunya, Kushina, juga mencintainya, ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bermain bersamanya, dan diajarkan sesuatu olehnya. Ia berharap bahwa ibunya tidak akan meninggalkannya, karena ia ingin terus merasakan perasaan hangat ini.

Ia mencoba mengatakan 'Terimakasih' tetapi yang keluar hanya suara tangisan. Ia melihat dirinya dipeluk lebih erat, dan ditenangkan oleh ibunya. Perasaan hangat itu datang lagi. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Ia sangat suka dipeluk oleh ibunya.

Ia melihat orang di sampingnya, dan melihat seseorang, yang ia asumsikan adalah ayahnya. Ia merasakan koneksi pada ayahnya. Seperti terhubung. Ia kemudian merasakan perasaan hangat lagi ketika ayahnya menciumnya di kening. Ia tersenyum. Walaupun hanya baru beberapa menit, ia sudah lebih mencintai kedua orangtuanya. Dan mungkin, ia kini bisa hidup damai dan melupakan masa lalunya.

Ia kemudian mendengar ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya, seperti penasaran. Ia penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena ia tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa yang dipakai mereka.

"Alandrius Leonel Gaunt."

Alandrius Leonel Gaunt? Apakah itu adalah nama barunya? Semoga iya, karena ia menyukai namanya, walaupun terdengar aneh.

Iapun berdoa pada siapapun diatas sana agar orangtuanya kali ini tidak meninggalkannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orangtuanya bangga. Apapun. Ia bahkan akan menggunakan memori kehidupan lamanya, untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

Ia kemudian merasa kantuk. Iapun menutup matanya. Semoga kali ini, kehidupannya jauh lebih baik daripada kehidupan sebelumnya.

Satu hal kini yang ada di otaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati. Alandrius Leonel Gaunt akan menyambut dunia.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Ahahaha. Naruto/HP Crossover pertama. Agak absurd, ya? Maaf deh. Aku punya banyak ide buat Naruto/HP Crossover, tetapi aku kurang tahu seri Harry Potter secara detail, jadi mungkin nanti ada beberapa plot aku yang salah. Kalo ada yang mau, aku mungkin akan mengkonsultasi tentang jalan ceritanya pada kalian yang Diehard Fan Harry Potter, untuk mengecek apakah aku benar apa tidak.

Untuk kalian yang ngefan Harry Potter, kalian pasti sudah tahu keluarga Gaunt. Untuk yang tidak, akan aku jelaskan. Di Cannon, keluarga Gaunt adalah keturunan dari keluarga Slytherin, dan keluarga Peverrel. Di cannon, Marvolo Gaunt mempunyai 2 anak. Yaitu Morfin Gaunt, dan Merobe Gaunt. Merobe Gaunt menikah dengan seorang muggle, yaitu Riddle Sr, dan mempunyai anak yaitu Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Merobe meninggal ketika melahirkan Tom, sedangkan Morfin meninggal di Azkaban, karena membunuh keluarga muggle, padahal Tom yang membunuh mereka, dan mengalter memori Morfin agar dia percaya bahwa dia yang bunuh. Di cannon juga, dan hanya mempunayi satu anak, James.

Disini, Marvolo Gaunt mempunyai 2 anak, Felix, Morfin, dan Merobe. Felix membenci keluarganya, karena mereka semua tidak berakting seperti seorang 'Gaunt.' Karena itu, ketika Morfin dijebak oleh Tom, Felix menawari Tom tempat tinggal dan sekaligus pekerjaan, karena berhasil menjebak 'saudara'nya. Karena itu, Felix dan Tom mempunyai hubungan baik. Felix juga membantu Tom untuk menjadi Dark Lord, dan memberi Tom reputasi, dan juga memberi Tom nama baru, yaitu Voldemort, yang disukai oleh Tom.

Felix menikah pada seorang perempuan dari keluarga pure-blood, dan memberi anak, yaitu Leonel. Sisanya, seperti yang dijelaskan tadi di cerita.

Dan maaf kalau wordnya sangat pendek. Wordnya pendek karena ini baru Prologue. Chapter depan akan lebih panjang.

Pairingnya akan Fleur/Alan(Naruto)/Daphne, tetapi pairing akhirnya akan Alan/Daphne.

Untuk info, Alan/Naruto lebih tua satu tahun daripada Harry Potter.

Alan akan menjadi sedikit dark, tetapi ga terlalu dark. Ia lebih 'Gray.'

Dan, aku mempunyai polling untuk yang mau milih.

1. Dark!Harry / Light!Harry ?

2. Good!Dumbledore / Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore ?

3. Weasley bashing / Non-bashing ?

4. Harry diadopsi ke Gaunt Family setelah kejadian 'itu' / Harry tetap di Dursley ?

5. Alan atau Naruto pergi ke Hogwarts / Beaxbaton / Dumstrang ?

6. Pairing untuk Harry: Harry x Violet (adik dari Alan alias Naruto. Kalau ini, berarti bakal jadi incest.) / Harry x Fleur / Harry x Luna / dll. *P.S: Aku ga terlalu suka Harry/Ginny, jadi kalau kalian milih itu, aku gabisa nulisnya dan milih yang lain.

7. Harry mempunyai kembaran yang disangka BWL, dan dia diabaikan oleh orangtuanya yang hidup / Harry seperti di canon ?

Dan, yap, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, dan maaf kalau Author Notenya sangat panjang.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley, and The Wand

**Reborn To Be A Wizard**

**Chapter 2: **Life so far, Diagon Alley, and Wand

* * *

Sudah 11 tahun sejak Naruto atau Alan terlahir kembali lewat reinkarnasi. Ia sekarang sudah mulai menganggap bahwa kehidupan lamanya hanyalah mimpi dan ia tidak perduli lagi dengan kehidupan lamanya, dan sekarang ia lebih senang dengan kehidupan barunya.

Ia juga menemukan, bahwa di kehidupan barunya, ia mempunyai energi yang dipanggil, magic, atau sihir. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa sihir adalah energi yang sama dengan chakra. Ia mencoba tekhnik lamanya dengan energi sihir, dan ternyata ia dapat menggunakannya.

Ia juga mengetahui, bahwa keluarganya adalah penyihir, dan ia adalah salah satu penyihir, membuat dia senang dan sekaligus excited.

Beberapa bulan setelah ia lahir, ia kemudian mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya melahirkan kembali. Ia sangat senang mendengar itu. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara-suara adik barunya di dalam perut ibunya karena ia selalu bersama ibunya, dan jadinya, selalu dekat dengan adiknya.

9 bulan kemudian, Violetta Evelyn Gaunt lahir. Alan sangat senang ketika melihat adiknya lahir dengan selamat. Karena dulu sebagai Naruto ia tidak pernah mengetahui rasanya menjadi kakak dan tidak pernah mempunyai keluarga, karena itu ia selalu bermain dengan Violet, karena tidak ingin Violet kesepian. Ia juga sering menjaga Violet kalau ibu dan ayahnya sedang meeting bersama Minister of Magic dari Francis.

Ketika berumur 6 bulan, ia telah berhasil mengatakan kata pertamanya. Ia masih ingat memori itu. Alan juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengingat kejadian saat bayi, dan ibunya menjelaskan bahwa ia mempunya Photographic Memory, dan ia bisa mengingat semua yang ia lihat dan dengar, walaupun masih bayi.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bayi Alan kini sedang berada di dalam kursi khusus bayi untuk sarapan. Ibunya bisa terlihat menyuapinya bubur bayi, sementara ayahnya sedang membaca koran, dan meminum kopi. _

"_Alan, coba katakan mama! Ma-ma!" ucap Lucy yang sangat enthusiastik. Beberapa minggu ini, Lucy memaksa Alan untuk mengucapkan 'Mama' sebagai kata pertamanya. _

_Leonel melihat kejadian ini sambil memijat keningnya. Ia menutup korannya dan melipatnya, kemudian meminum kopi hangatnya. Ia melihat kearah Lucy dengan tampang frustasi, "Lus, kau tahu bukan bahwa kau sudah memaksa Alan untuk mengatakan 'mama' beberapa bulan ini dan tidak berhasil?" Ucap Leonel. Lucy terlihat memberinya glare. "Well, lagipula, kata-kata Alan pertama nanti akan kupastikan adalah 'Papa'." Lanjut Leonel sambil menyeringai kearah Lucy._

_Lucy terlihat mengabaikannya, dan kembali menyuapi Alan dan menyuruh Alan untuk mengucapkan mama. _

_Alan melihat ayahnya terlihat sangat yakin bahwa ia akan mengatakan mama. Ia memutuskan untuk menjahili ayahnya. Walaupun ia sayang kedua orangtuanya, ia lebih dekat pada ibunya karena ayahnya selalu berangkat kerja. _

_Alanpun menyeringai, "Ma-ma… Mama!" Seru Alan seperti senang. Lucy dan Leonel melihat kearah Alan dengan shock. Alan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Leonel, membuat wajahnya menjadi lucu. _

_Lucy dan Leonel masih shock. Mereka kemudian melihat Alan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Leonel, dan Lucy kemudian tertawa habis-habisan, sambil memberi pandangan penuh kemenangan pada Leonel. _

_Leonel memberi sedikit playful glare kepada Alan. Ia kemudian cemberut, "Baiklah, tertawa sesuka kalian. Ketika anak keduaku lahir, aku akan pastikan kata pertamanya akan menjadi 'Papa'." Ucapnya. _

_End Flasback_

* * *

Dan benar saja, kata-kata Violet pertama adalah 'Papa.'

Violet dan Alan sendiri mempunyai sifat dan penampilan yang berbeda. Alan mempunyai rambut ayahnya dan mata ibunya. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde yang rapi, walaupun agak sedikit berantakan, dan mata biru milik ibunya.

Sementara Violet sendiri kebalikan dari Alan. Ia mempunyai rambut raven ibunya, dan mata violet milik ayahnya.

Kedua sifat mereka juga berbeda. Alan mempunyai sifat yang kadang pendiam, agak dingin, kallkulatif, dan dewasa. Ia mempunyai sifat itu karena kehidupan lamanya sebagai shinobi, walaupun sisa sifatnya kalau menurut ayahnya, ia ambil dari ibunya. Sementara Violet, mempunyai sifat ceria, dan kadang suka bertindak tanpa berpikir, dan sangat menyukai apapun yang berbahaya, dan menurut ibunya, sifat Violet diambil banyak dari ayahnya.

Saat umur satu setengah tahun, Alan juga sempat bertemu dengan paman dan bibinya, sekaligus sepupunya, yaitu keluarga Potter. James, Lily, dan Harry Potter. Saat itu, keluarga Potter sedang liburan di Prancis, dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarga Gaunt karena mereka tinggal di Prancis.

Impresi pertamanya ketika melihat keluarga Potter adalah, mereka keluarga yang ceria. James kadang suka bercanda dengan ayahnya, karena mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai aura ceria, sama-sama menyukai Quiditch, dan lainnya. Mereka berdua bahkan sempat bermain Quiditch untuk berlomba siapa dulu yang berhasil menangkap Snitch, yang ketika selesai, langsung diceremahi oleh kedua istri mereka.

Lily sendiri, juga cukup hangat pada dirinya, dan bergosip dengan Lucy. Lucy sering menceritakan kisah memalukan tentang James saat ia kecil, membuat Lily tertawa, dan sering memberi tips untuk mengurus anak.

Sayangnya, waktu menyenangkan mereka harus habis, karena keesokan harinya, keluarga Potter harus kembali ke Potter Manor.

Pada saat umur 2 tahun, Alan berhasil membuat accidental magic pertamanya. Saat itu, ia sedang melompat lompat di kasurnya, karena ia mendapatkan kamar baru, karena ia sudah terlalu besar untuk boks bayinya. Sayangnya, ketika ia lompat, ia tidak tahu kalau lama-lama ia semakin menyamping dari kasur, dan hampir mendarat di lantai. Saking paniknya, ia berteriak. Ia kemudian menutup matanya, tapi saat ia buka, ternyata ia melayang dan tidak terjatuh. Saat orangtuanya datang, mereka langsung panik, sebelum akhirnya melihat Alan dengan bangga karena berhasil melakukan accidental magic pada umur 2 tahun.

Pada umur itu juga, ia mendapat kabar bahwa paman dan bibinya, James dan Lily dibunuh oleh You-Know-Who, alias Voldemort, yang ironinya, adalah pamannya juga. Ia tidak tahu apakah Voldemort atau James dan Lily tahu bahwa mereka adalah relatif. Yang membuatnya kagum, adalah sepupunya, Harry Potter selamat, dan berhasil membunuh Voldemort, entah bagaimana caranya, ia masih bingung. Disaat itu juga, Harry Potter jadi terkenal karena dikabarkan ia yang membunuh Voldemort, membuatnya mendapatkan nama Boy-Who-Lived, alias, Anak Yang Hidup, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang terkena Killing Curse, dan selamat.

Saat itu juga, ibunya Lucy ingin mengadopsi Harry dan membawanya ke Gaunt Family, tetapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Albus Dumbledore, seorang penyihir bijaksana, dan salah satu penyihir terkuat di dunia. Dumbledore mengatakan, walaupun ia mempercayai Lucy karena Lucy dulunya salah satu murid terbaiknya di Hogwarts, Dumbledore tidak mempercayai Leonel karena Leonel adalah sepupu Voldemort, karena itu Dumbledore menempatkan Harry kepada relatif Harry dari bagian ibunya, keluarga Dursley.

Pada umur 3 tahun, ia sudah memasteri membaca buku dan menulis. Ia diajarkan beberapa bahasa dari orangtuanya, karena posisinya sebagai pewaris keluarga Gaunt dan Slytherin, yang berarti ia ketika besar, harus menghadiri meeting politik di berbagai negara.

Orangtuanyapun mengajarkannya Bahasa Inggris, Prancis, Italy, Latin, dan Bulgaria. Yang membuat orangtuanya terkejut adalah, Alan berhasil memasteri semua bahasa itu dalam umur 3 tahun, membuat mereka semakin bangga. Mereka juga mengajari Alan kata-kata sopan, dan etika-etika seorang Pureblood, yang berarti ia adalah elit.

Saat pertama kali Alan tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang Pureblood, ia pertama bingung, sampai akhirnya orang tuanya menjelaskan tentang posisinya sebagai pewaris keluarga Gaunt dan Slytherin. Alan kaget karena ia adalah apa yang bisa dibilang 'elit' karena itu, orang tuanya mengajarkannya etika-etika pureblood, dan politik. Sekarang, Alan bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang pureblood di publik dan mengetahui aturan-aturannya. Alan tahu bahwa orangtuanya akan sangat bangga ketika mengetahui bahwa Alan bisa menjadi seseorang 'prodigy' karena itu, ia menyerap semuanya yang orangtuanya katakan, agar ia bisa membanggakan orang tuanya.

Pada umur 4 tahun Alan dan Violet sudah seperti adik-kakak yang terpisah. Violet selalu menempel pada kakaknya, sementara Alan sendiri terlalu overprotektif pada adiknya sendiri. Pada umur 3 tahun, Violet juga diajarkan bahasa lain selain bahasa Inggris dan Prancis, dan juga diajarkan etika-etika Pureblood. Sayangnya, Violet sangat payah mengenai itu, dan terlalu hyperactive untuk etika sopan, yang membuatnya sering dihukum oleh Lucy. Ayahnya pernah bercanda bahwa sifat Violet adalah turunan dari Lucy, yang sangat tidak bagus dalam hal etika, walaupun Lucy paling jago dalam politik.

Pada umur 5 tahun, Alan mulai bereksperimen diam-diam dengan tenaga sihir yang anehnya, energi yang sama seperti chakra. Ia mulai dengan mengontrolnya, dan mencoba melakukan tree climbing, alias berjalan di pohon dengan tenaga sihirnya. Tree climbing adalah salah satu basic chakra control di kehidupan Shinobi. Iapun dibuat terkejut ketika ia bisa berjalan di pohon karena energi sihir. Sejak saat itu, ia mengasumsikan bahwa chakra dan sihir adalah hal yang sama, walaupun sedikit berbeda. Pada umur itu juga, Alan juga sering membaca buku di perpustakaan keluarga Gaunt, yang berisi buku yang sangat banyak. Mulai dari buku tentang sejarah, politik, Wizengamot, Minister, spell, jinx, hex, dan lain-lainnya.

Alan sering mencoba melakukan spell-spell dibuku itu tanpa tongkat sihir, alias wandless magic. Walaupun sangat susah, Alan berhasil melakukannya dengan berlatih selama beberapa minggu. Ia juga mencoba menggunakan handseal ketika melakukan wandless magic, dan yang membuatnya kaget, ternyata spell yang ia gunakan semakin kuat dan lebih mudah dilakukan. Sejak saat itupun, ia berlatih melakukan spell diam-diam, mengurangi waktu bermainnya dengan Violet.

Pada saat umur 7 tahun, ia, Violet dan keluarganya berkunjung ke Inggris. Mereka sempat berkeliling ke berbagai tempat, sebelum akhirnya ke London. Mereka kemudian pergi ke Diagon Alley, salah satu wizarding area yang sangat popular di Inggris. Alan dan Violet menghabiskan waktu yang lama disana. Hal yang pertama Alan lakukan adalah, membeli buku, membuat Violet kesal karena Violet sering komplain Alan terlalu banyak membaca buku. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke _Madam Malkin's Robe for All Ocassions_, untuk membeli pakaian baru untuk mereka.

Mereka juga sempat pergi ke kota muggle, dan bersenang-senang disana. Mereka ke taman bermain, kebun binatang, dan menonton olahraga muggle, yaitu sepak bola. Kebetulan, saat itu juga sedang ada Big Match Arsenal melawan Manchester United, yang dimenangkan Manchester United. Sejak saat itu, Violet dan Leonel menjadi fan fanatik Manchester United, membuat Alan dan Lucy memijat kening mereka karena pusing.

Pada saat ia berumur 8 tahun, di saat pesta ulang tahunnya, ia diberikan sapu terbang bermerek Nimbus terbaru, dan diajarkan bermain Quiditch oleh ayahnya. Sayangnya, Alan tidak terlalu ahli terbang, dan tidak terlalu jago bermain Quiditch, membuat ayahnya kecewa dan ibunya senang. Pada saat itu juga, Violet mencoba meaniki sapu terbang, dan ternyata Violet sangat ahli dalam terbang, membuat ayahnya bangga dan akhirnya mengusulkan untuk melatih Violet dalam Quiditch dan mengajarkannya agar seperti ayahnya. Leonel adalah mantan Seeker untuk Tim Nasional Inggris dulu. Dan benar saja, selama beberapa minggu, mereka berdua melayang di udara bermain Quiditch one-on-one.

Pada umur itu juga, kedua orangtuanya menyewa tutor untuk mengajari Alan basic untuk sihir. Mereka menyewa seorang tutor bernama Arcene. Madam Arcene mengajarkan Alan Potion, Basic Charms, dan Transfiguration. Madam Arcene adalah wanita muda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang easy-going dan enak diajak bicara.

Pada umur 9 tahun, Alan dan 8 tahun Violet dimasuki untuk menguikuti IQ Test, dan sering memberi Violet dan Alan pertanyaan-pertanyaan intelektual dan memeberi mereka puzzle. Pada saat itu, mereka juga tahu bahwa Violet membenci IQ Test, dan Violet sangat tidak suka belajar, membuat Lucy marah, dan Leonel tertawa karena Violet lebih seperti Leonel. Alan sendiri, mengikuti IQ Test dengan semangat karena ia ingin melihat kemampuannya untuk dibandingan dengan anak-anak lain. Ia juga sangat menyukai belajar, membuat Lucy bangga dan Leonel kecewa karena anak laki-lakinya tidak mengikuti jejaknya.

Pada umur 10 tahun, Violet dan Alan dijelaskan tentang sekolah-sekolah magical. Lucy menceritakan kehidupannya di Hogwarts, sementara Leonel menceritakan tentang Dumstrang. Mereka berkata bahwa keluarga Gaunt adalah keturunan salah satu dari 4 Founder Hogwarts, yaitu Salazar Slytherin. Ketika Lucy menceritakan kehidupannya di Hogwarts, itu membuat Alan tertarik dan Alan langsung memutuskan bahwa ia ingin pergi ke Hogwarts. Violet sendiri juga bisa memilih antara Beauxbaton dan Hogwarts. Tentunya, Violet langsung memilih Hogwarts karena ia ingin bersama kakaknya. Saat itu juga, Violet mendapatkan tutor untuk mengajarinya basic-basic untuk pelajaran di Hogwarts nanti.

Beberapa hari sebelum Alan berumur 11 tahun, ayahnya, yang bekerja di Ministry of Magic Prancis mendapatkan undangan pesta dari Sebastian Delacour, Minister of Magic untuk Prancis untuk merayakan promosinya menjadi Minister. Pada saat itu juga, Alan bertemu dengan putri dari keluarga Delacour, Fleur Delacour.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alan duduk di sebuah kursi. Ia mengambil air putih yang ada di meja dan meminumnya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Violet sudah berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat Delacour Manor, dan entah dimana. Ibu dan ayahnya juga sedang mengobrol pada teman-teman mereka, membuat Alan sendiri. _

_Alan menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia memang seharusnya di rumah, mempelajari spell baru, membaca buku tentang Hogwarts, dan lain-lainnya. Tapi tidak, ia terjebak disini. _

_Ia berhenti dari pemikirannya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, yang kira-kira sedikit lebih tua darinya, duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Alan menaikan alisnya ketika melihat dia. Perempuan itu bisa dibilang sangat cantik. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir, wajah berkulit putih, dan mata berwarna silver. Ia juga terlihat seperti elegant. Alan melihatnya lagi, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli dan kembali meminum air putihnya._

_Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat bahwa perempuan itu kaget bahwa ia mengabaikannya. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya. Berarti, perempuan itu adalah salah satu perempuan arrogant yang mengira dirinya adalah hadiah dari Merlin sendiri. _

"_Hello,"_

_Suara lembut wanita itu terdengar di kuping Alan. Alan menengok kesamping dan melihat perempuan itu berkata padanya. Tidak ingin membuat impresi buruk, Alanpun memutuskan untuk berbicara dengannya. _

"_Halo juga, Miss." Sapa Alan balik dengan bahasa Prancis beserta logat Prancisnya. _

_Perempuan itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Fleur Delacour. Boleh aku mengetahui namamu?" Tanyanya dengan sopan. _

_Alan mengangguk, dan menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Alan Gaunt." Jawab Alan simpel. Ia bisa melihat Fleur blushing, membuatnya menyeringai. Ia selalu dapat membuat wanita terpesona, entah kenapa. _

"_Baiklah, Miss Delacour, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Alan, mencoba berbasa-basi. _

_Fleur tersenyum, "Hanya bosan. Papa dan Maman' terlalu sibuk pada tamu, dan Gabrielle sedang _bermain pada salah satu pengunjung, aku terakhir lihat." Jawab Fleur.

_Alan tersenyum. Ia kemudian terlihat berpikir, dan kembali menengok kesarah Fleur, "Aku asumsikan bahwa Gabrielle adalah adikmu?" Tanya Alan, mendapatkan anggukan dari Fleur. "Apa yang bermain dengan Gabrielle adalah seorang perempuan, berumur 9 tahun, mempunyai mata violet dan rambut hitam?" Ketika Fleur kembali mengangguk, Alan menghela nafasnya. "Violet sungguh bisa berteman cepat dengan orang asing," Ucap Alan. "Perempuan itu adalah adikku, Violet Gaunt. Maaf kalau dia menganggu. Ia bisa terlalu hyperactive kadang-kadang." Jelas Alan. _

_Fleur mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Gabrielle terlihat senang bermain dengannya," Jawab Fleur. _

_Alan mengangguk, "Yep... Violet itu… Memang anak yang bisa cepat berteman dengan orang asing, dan memang anak yang ceria." Jawab Alan. _

_Dengan itu, Fleur dan Alan mengobrol untuk beberapa saat. Fleur kemudian menjelaskan pada Alan bahwa ia adalah half-Veela, dan Alan bisa imune terhadap allurenya. Veela adalah makhluk setengah manusia yang sangat cantik. Mereka mempunyai allure yang bisa membuat seluruh laki-laki menatap mereka dengan pandangan gila dan iler di mulut mereka. Kadang itu menyebalkan, menurut Fleur. Karena itu ia sempat shock ketika mengetahui Alan bisa imune terhadap allurenya._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Fleur dan Alan sering berkirim surat dan berteman. Violet juga sering bermain dengan Gabrielle. Karena ini juga, orang tua mereka dan Miss. Delacour dan Monsieur Delacour membolehkan Alan dan Violet mengunjungi Delacour Manor dalam musim panas. Alan juga mengetahui ternyata Fleur adalah murid Beaxbatons. Sekolah magical khusus wanita di Prancis.

Itu semua adalah memori-memori Alan dalam 11 tahun hidupnya.

* * *

Alan membuka matanya, dan kemudian menguap. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Kemarin, ia baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-11, pertanda, ia sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts.

Ia mencoba bangun, tetapi ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Alan menghela nafasnya lagi. Violet selalu bangun di tengah malam, dan kemudian menyelinap ke kamarnya dan tidur bersamanya. Itu adalah kebiasan Violet sejak dulu.

"Vi, bangun." Ucap Alan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya. Violet langsung membuka matanya, dan mengusap matanya dengan kedua matanya.

"Al? Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Violet sambil menguap.

Alan menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian melihat jam yang ada di meja di samping kasurnya yang memperlihatkan 07.30. "Setengah delapan. Bangun. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana reaksi mama kalau kau bangun telat," Ucap Alan. Violet memberinya glare dan kemudian bangun sambil mengusap matanya. Alan menyeringai, "Kau tahu buhkan bahwa kau sebentar lagi sudah remaja, dan kau harus berhenti tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Alan sambil menaikan alisnya, tetapi Violet hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tidak perduli, membuat Alan menghela nafasnya lagi.

Alan kemudian pergi dari tempat tidurnya, dan bersiap untuk mandi. Tetapi, sebuah ketukan di jendela menginterupsinya. Di luar jendela, ia bisa melihat sebuah burung yang seperti burung hantu. Di kaki burung itu ada sebuah surat.

Alan kemudian berjalan ke arah burung itu, dan membuka surat pertamanya.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Gaunt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

Setelah melihat surat itu, ia kemudian membuka satu surat lagi, yang berisi:

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standart Books of Spell (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousands Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS _

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

Setelah membaca itu, Alan tersenyum lebar. Violet menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Alan kemudian langsung lari keluar kamar, dan menuju ruang makan, tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya berada.

"Mum! Dad!" Serunya sambil berlari ke ruang makan.

Kedua orang tuanya, ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dan ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Lucy.

Alan kemudian langsung menunjukan surat penerimaan Hogwarts-nya, dan menunjukannya ke kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orangtuanya melihat kearah surat itu, dan kemudian Lucy memeluk Alan dengan kuat, "Oh dear, kita sangat bangga padamu, Alan. Aku tak menyangka bayi kecilku akan pergi ke Hogwarts!" Seru Lucy, sedikit senang, dan sedikit sedih. Senang karena akhirnya Alan bisa masuk kedalam Hogwarts, sedih karena Alan akan berada di Hogwarts selama 9 bulan.

Alan hanya face palmed, "Mum, aku sudah 11 tahun," Jawab Alan dengan nada flat.

Lucy melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Alan, "Yap, tetapi kau akan selalu menjadi bayi kecil mama!" Seru Lucy. Alan tersenyum balik.

"Wow!" Alan mendengar ayahnya berseru. Ia menengok kearah ayahnya, dan melihat ayahnya tersenyum besar padanya. "Ayah sangat bangga padamu, Alan. Hanya beberapa tips, jadilah laki-laki berkarismatik dan mempesona seperti ayahmu ini, dan mungkin berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik di Hogwarts. Hey! Mungkin kau bisa saja berkencan di tahun pertamamu. Well, aku ingin kau masuk ke Tim Quiditch, tapi yah, kau tidak suka Quiditch." Ucap ayahnya. Mendapat glare dari Lucy ketika Leonel menyebut tentang berkencan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Violet sudah di ruang makan, dan menatap sedih kearah surat yang ada di tangan Alan. Alan melihat ini, ia kemudian berjalan kearah Violet dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, Violet. Kau akan mendapatkan suratmu tahun depan," Ucap Alan mencoba menenagkan.

Violet cemberut, dan melipatkan tangannya di dadanya, "Aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi," Ucap Violet dengan kesal. "Dan… aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama 9 bulan…" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Alan tersenyum kearahnya, "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengirimmu surat setiap hari!" Seru Alan.

Violet melihat kearah Alan dengan penuh harapan, "Janji?" Tanyanya sambil berharap.

Alan mengangguk. "Janji." Jawabnya.

Mereka kemudian melihat Leonel berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk tangannya, "Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau sehabis sarapan, kita pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk mendapatkan barang-barang Alan?" Leonel mensugesti.

Alan dan Violet mengangguk dengan semangat. Alan kemudian mengucapkan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, "Tetapi kan kita ada di Prancis? Kenapa tidak ke Marche Ruelle?" Tanya Alan. Marche Ruelle adalah salah satu pasar magical di Prancis. Tidak seperti Diagon Alley yang hanya menjual benda-benda, di Marche Ruelle, mereka menjual semuanya, termasuk makanan. Disana juga ada banyak café-café untuk makan. Violet mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Alan.

Mendengar ini, Lucy mencoba menjelaskan, "Karena sayangku Alan, alat-alat yang ada di surat itu, hanya dijual di Diagon Alley." Jawab Lucy. Alan dan Violet mengeluarkan 'Ooh.'

Mereka kemudian sarapan, sambil mendiskusikan tentang Hogwarts, dan di 'House' mana Alan akan ditempatkan. Di tengah sarapan, Alan juga bercanda bersama Violet, agar Violet tidak terlalu sedih karena ia akan pergi ke Hogwarts lebih dulu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, merekapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley dengan Floo network. Lucy mengambil bubuk floo, dan melemparkannya ke perapian api.

Lucy kemudian masuk ke perapian api, sambil berseru 'Diagon Alley!' diikuti oleh Leonel, dan Violet, menyisakan Alan terakhir.

Alan mengambil bubuk floo dan kemudian melemparkannya ke perapian api. Ia kemudian masuk ke perapian api itu, dan berseru,

"Diagon Alley!"

Alan menutup matanya. Setelah membuka matanya, Alan pun kini berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ia kemudian melihat keluarganya sudah menunggunya, dan berjalan kearah keluarganya.

"Pertama, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Alan.

Leonel tersenyum, "Gringotts." Jawab Leonel. Alanpun face palmed. Tentu saja pertama mereka harus ke bank.

Merekapun berjalan kearah gedung berwarna putih, yang pintu depannya di jaga oleh dua makhluk besar yang membawa kapak. Mereka mengabaikan makluk itu, dan masuk kedalam gedung berwarna putih.

Mereka berjalan di lobi, dan menuju ke salah satu pintu lagi, yang di depan pintunya terlihat sebuah tulisan yang diukir di pintu berwarna silver:

* * *

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

* * *

Alan menaikan alisnya ketika melihat itu. Kalau dari pandangan pencuri, itu lebih terlihat seperti tantangan daripada peringatan. Goblin di Gringotts sungguh sangat percaya pada keamanan mereka.

Setelah berjalan lagi, akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan. Di depan mereka, terlihat dua goblin. Satu goblin sedang menangani satu pelanggan. Sementara goblin satu lagi sedang melihat mereka dengan wajah seperti terganggu, komplit dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" Tanya Goblin itu dengan kasar.

"Maaf tuan Goblin, namaku adalah Leonel Gaunt, dan aku hanya ingin mengambil uang dari berangkas milikku." Jawab Leonel dengan sopan.

Goblin itu mengangguk, "Apa kau mempunyai kuncinya?" Tanya Goblin itu, ketika Leonel mengangguk, Goblin itu memanggil goblin lainnya, "Rugnok!" Panggil Goblin itu.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah goblin muncul.

"Bawa Tuan Gaunt dan keluarganya ke berangkas nomor 707." Suruh sang goblin kepada Rugnok.

Rugnok mengangguk, dan kemudian menggesturkan kepada keluarga Gaunt untuk mengikutinya. Mereka mengikuti Rugnok ke sebuah trolley yang akan membawa mereka ke berangkas mereka.

Keluarga Gaunt duduk di trolley itu, dan trolley itupun berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka menemukan sensasi ini seperti menaiki sebuah alat muggle bernama rolercoaster.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan yang tidak menyenangkan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah brangkas. Leonel memasukan kuncinya, dan berangkas itu terbuka, memperlihatkan jutaan Galleon, Knut dan Sickle disana.

Alan dan Violet memandang semuanya dengan kagum, membuat Lucy dan Leonel terkekeh. Mereka pun mengambil beberapa Galleon, Knuts dan Sickle, akhirnya mereka kembali ke trolley, dan dibawa lagi ke lobi Gringotts.

Setelah itupun, mereka keluar dari Gringotts.

"Jadi, kemana kita setelah ini?" Tanya Violet yang tidak sabar. Mereka sedang berjalan di Diagon Alley yang sangat penuh dengan banyak orang, dan murid Hogwarts lain yang sedang membeli peralatan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Violet dan Leonel berhenti sambil memandang _Quiditch Supply Shop _dengan tatapan lapar. Di jendela toko itu, terlihat Nimbus 2001 yang terbaru. Leonel dan Violet melihat kearah satu sama lain sambil tersenyum besar.

Akhirnya, Leonelpun menengok kearah Alan, "Ehem," Leonel membatuk, "Um, aku dan Violet mempunyai urusan. Jadi, Alan, kau silakan membeli peralatan sekolahmu dengan ibumu," Leonel kemudian melemparkan Alan sebuah kantung berisis beberapa Galleon, Knut dan Sickle, "Ayo, Violet!" Seru Leonel, berlomba lari dengan Violet kearah _Quiditch Supply Shop. _

Lucy dan Alan hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayah-anak itu. Lucy kemudian menengok kearah Alan, "Jadi, Al, kemana pertama kita pergi?" Tanya Lucy.

Alan terlihat berpikir, "Hmm, bagaimana kalau _Madam Malkin's_?" Alan mensugesti. Lucy mengangguk, dan membimbing Alan ke sebuah toko yang bernama _Madam Malkin's Robe for All Ocassions_

Mereka masuk. Suara bell menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk. Madam Malkin kemudian langsung menuju kearah mereka dan tersenyum.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Tanya Madam Malkin. Alan mengangguk, dan kemudian membimbing Alan ke sebuah ruangan dimana Madam Malkin mengukur ukuran badan Alan untuk memberikan jubah yang sesuai dengan Alan.

Alan kemudian berdiri di salah satu kursi kecil, sementara Madam Malkin mengukur ukuran tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mengukur, Madam Malkin kemudian pergi sebentar untuk membuat jubah yang pas untuk Alan.

Di samping Alan, terlihat juga seorang laki-laki yang juga sedang menunggu jubahnya. Terlihat dia seumuran dengan Alan, dan juga akan pergi ke Hogwarts. Ia mempunyai rambut coklat rapi disisr kebelakang, dan mata berwarna hazel serta kulit putih.

Laki-laki itu terlihat mengetahui bahwa ia sedang dilihat oleh Alan, dan memutuskan untuk membuat konversasi dengan Alan, "Hogwarts juga?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ya," Jawab Alan. Alan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, "Alan Gaunt. Kau?" Tanya Alan.

Laki-laki itu menjabat tangan Alan, "Adam Yaxley." Jawab laki-laki itu, yang sekarang teredintifikasi bernama Adam. "Jadi, Gaunt? Kudengar keluarga Gaunt adalah keturunan dari Slytherin." Tanya Adam, pertanyaannya terdengar lebih seperti sebuah statement.

Alan mengangguk, wajahnya tidak mempunyai emosi. "Ya. Keluarga Gaunt adalah Descendant dari Salazar Slytherin." Jawab Alan. "Jadi, House apa yang ingin kau tempati?" Tanya Alan basa basi.

Adam tersenyum, "Slytherin!" Seru Adam semangat. Alan menaikan alisnya. "Ibuku dulunya berada di Ravenclaw, dan ayahku berada di Slytherin. Aku sangat ingin berada di Slytherin." Jelas Adam. "Jadi, kau sendiri dimana? Oh, aku sudah yakin kau berada di Slytherin." Ucap Adam. Alan hanya menyeringai.

"Sejak You-Know-Who ditakutkan, Slytherin sering dikatakan menjadi House untuk para murid-murid yang Dark, jahat, atau Death Eater masa depan," Ucap Alan dengan nada yang agak sedih. Di buku _Hogwarts: A History_, dulunya Slytherin dipandang sebagai salah satu House yang elit karena mereka berisi para Pureblood yang sopan, dan mempunyai etika. Dan dulu, Slytherin dan Gryffindor memang sudah rival, tapi tidak separah ini.

Adam mengangguk, "Yep," Jawab Adam. "Di hari ini, Slytherin adalah tempat orang jahat, Ravenclaw adalah kutu buku tak berguna, Hufflepuf adalah tempat orang lemah, Gryffindor adalah tempat orang idiot." Jawab Adam. Alan mengangguk setuju.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Madam Malkin masuk kembali dan memberi Adam jubah untuk Hogwarts.

Sebelum pergi, Adam menengok kearah Alan, "Sampai bertemu di Slytherin, Gaunt." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Alan melambai balik, "Kau juga, Yaxley." Jawab Alan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Madam Malkin sudah membuat jubah Hogwarts Alan, dan memberi jubahnya ke Alan.

Alan dan Lucy pun meninggalkan Madam Malkin sebelum membayar 4 Galleon untuk jubah Hogwarts Alan.

Lucy kemudian menengok kearah Alan, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke _Flourish & Botts, _dan kau pergi untuk membeli barang-barang yang lain? Kita akan bertemu di _Ollivander's _1 jam dari sekarang untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihirmu. Setelah ke _Ollivander's, _kita akan membeli burung untuk mengantar surat, dan kita akan memakan es krim bersama. Bagaimana?" Lucy mensugestikan. Alan mengangguk senang, dan Lucy memberikan Alan kantung yang berisi beberapa Galleon.

Alan kemudian ke sebuah toko untuk membeli tinta, dan pena untuk menulis. Setelah membeli itu, Alan kemudian ke Apothecary untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk Potion, dimana Alan kembali bertemu dengan seorang murid yang seumuran dengannya.

Ketika Alan masuk ke Apothecary, ia kemudian langsung mencari bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Setelah mendapatkan semuanya, iapun melihat ada seorang perempuan yang sepertinya terlihat kebingungan.

Alanpun memutuskan untuk membantu perempuan itu. Ia berjalan kearah perempuan itu, dan menepuk bahunya, membuat perempuan itu membalikan tubuhnya karena kaget.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Miss? Kau sepertinya terlihat kebingungan." Ucap Alan. Alan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya "Alan Gaunt." Lanjut Alan, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut blonde panjang melebihi bahunya, dan rambutnya sedikit bergelombang. Ia mempunyai kulit putih, dan mata biru.

Perempuan itu menjabat tangan Alan, dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Katie Bell." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian terlihat seperti malu-malu, "Um… Apa kau bisa membantuku mencari sebuah cauldron?" Tanyanya dengan blushing karena malu.

Alan terkekeh sambil tersenyum, "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bertanya, Miss Bell." Jawab Alan, dan kemudian membimbing Katie. Mereka terlihat berputar-putar di toko itu, sebelum akhirnya menemukan sebuah cauldron. Setelah itu, mereka kemudian membeli cauldron itu, dan keluar dari Apothecary.

Disaat keluar, Katie terlihat menatap Alan malu-malu, "Um… Terimakasih, Alan." Ucap Katie dengan malu.

Alan terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengambil tangan Katie, dan mencium tengkuk tangannya, "Itu sebuah kehormatan untuk membantu seorang gadis cantik sepertimu," Ucap Alan. Alan menyeringai ketika wajah Katie langsung blushing berwarna merah seperti tomat.

Alan kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Katie sedikit kecewa, "Sampai bertemu di Hogwarts, Miss Bell." Dengan itu, Alan pergi sambil tersenyum. Ia selalu bisa membuat wanita terpesona, dan ia mempunyai karisma. Ia duga itu adalah turunan dari ayahnya, karena kalau kata ibunya, ayahnya dulu adalah seorang playboy yang sering membuat semua wanita terpesona karena karismanya.

Kemudian, saatnya Alan pergi ke Ollivander's dan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Ia akan mendapatkan tongkat sihir. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihir miliknya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, ia kini sudah berada di Ollivander's dan keluarganya melambaikan padanya. Terlihat sekali Violet memegang sebuah kardus panjang yang Alan duga adalah Nimbus yang terbaru. Ayahnya juga memegang sebuah Snitch untuk dimainkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu telat, Alan?" Tanya Ibunya khawatir.

Alan tersenyum, "Sebuah gadis cantik membutuhkan pertolongan," Jawab Alan.

Leonel mendengar itu, dan langsung menengok kearah Alan sambil tersenyum besar, "Aha!" Serunya, "Sudah kuduga, Alan akan mengikuti jejakku. Ia akan menjadi lelaki berkarisma dan mempesona. Sudah kubilang semua sifat Alan tidak sepertimu, Lus!" Seru Leonel penuh kemenangan, dan Lucy hanya memberinya glare. Violet, sementara diam-diam memberi glare kapada Alan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita masuk?" Alan mensugesti, dan semuanya mengangguk.

Mereka membuka pintunya, dan terdengar suara bell. Di dalam tokonya, terlihat banyak box-box berisi tongkat sihir. Tokonya juga terlihat berantakan dan mempunyai banyak debu. Mereka tidak melihat Ollivander dimana-mana.

"Halo,"

Sebuah suara di belakang membuat Alan, Violet dan Leonel meloncat kebelakang, dan melihat Ollivander melihat mereka dengan tatapan seram. Ollivander terlihat sangat tua. Ia mempunyai rambut putih, kulit putih pucat, dan wajah yang mempunyai banyak keriput.

Sementara Alan, Violet dan Leonel meloncat, Lucy hanya menengok kebelakang karena sudah mengalami ini.

Ollivander kemudian melihat kearah Lucy, "Ah, Lucy Potter. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi, ini adalah keluargamu? Boleh perkenalkan?" Tanya Ollivander dengan nada yang membuat Alan dan Violet takut.

Lucy tersenyum, "Tuan Ollivander, lama tak bertemu. Ini suamiku, Leonel Gaunt, putra pertamaku, Alan Gaunt, dan putriku, Violet Gaunt." Lucy memperkenalkan. Mereka bertiga tersenyum kearah Ollivander.

"Ah, keluarga Gaunt? Aku sempat menjual tongkat sihir untuk beberapa anggota keluarganya. Apa kau mengenal Felix Gaunt?" Tanya Ollivander.

"Itu adalah ayahku, Tuan Ollivander." Jawab Leonel.

Ollivander terlihat seperti terkejut, "Oh! Jadi, kau adalah anaknya? Hm… Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali Felix Gaunt membeli tongkat sihirnya. Agak susah, dan salah satu pelangganku tricky. Pada akhirnya, dia memilih rosewood dan dragon heartstring, 12 inci untuknya. Kombinasi yang tidak biasa, tetapi itu adalah tongkat yang sangat hebat," Jelas Ollivander. Ollivander kemudian melihat kearah Lucy, "Sementara Lucy disini memilih cherry dan phoenix feather, 13 inci. Bagus untuk Transfigurasi." Lanjut Ollivander lagi.

Ollivander kemudian melihat kearah anak-anak, "Ah! Baiklah. Siapa yang akan mendapatkan tongkat sihirnya?" Tanya Ollivander. Alan mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah. Tangan dominanmu?" Tanya Ollivander lagi.

"Aku kidal, Mr. Ollivander." Jawab Alan.

Ollivander mengangguk, dan mulai mengukur ukuran tangan Alan. Ia juga mengukur ukuran perut, dan bahkan mengukur ukuran mata, membuat Alan sedikit tidak nyaman dan Violet terkekeh.

Setelah itu, Ollivander kemudian mengambil salah satu box, dan memberikannya pada Alan, "Cobalah ini, yew dan unicorn hair, 10 inci." Setelah memberi tongkat itu, Alan memegangnya, dan tiba-tiba saja tongkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah yang meluncur ke salah satu box dan membuat isi di dalam box itu berantakan. Ollivander langsung mengambil tongkat itu dari Alan, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mencari tongkat lagi, dan mengambil tongkat dari salah sato box ke Alan lagi.

"Mahogany dan dragon heartstring, 11 inci, bagus untuk Charms." Setelah memegangnya, Alan tidak merasakan apa-apa, dan tongkat itu menembakan cahaya berwarna putih ke atap Olivander, membuat atap itu berlubang. Ollivander menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan mengambil tongkatnya lagi dengan cepat.

"Ash dan troll whiskers, 13 inci, kombinasi yang sangat jarang, bagus untuk Dark Art."

"Cedar dan phoenix feathers, 11 inci. Tongkat sihir yang mempunyai sedikit temper."

"Ebony dan dragon heartstring, 10 inci, bagus untuk Tranfigurasi dan Charms."

"Hawthorn dan Unicor hair, 10 inci."

Dan 30 tongkat sihirnya, tidak ada yang cocok untuk Alan. Alan mulai khawatir, sementara Lucy menenagkannya dengan menaruh tangannya di bahu Alan. Violet saking bosannya melihat ke sekeliling toko untuk melihat tongkat sihir yang keren, sementara Leonel terlihat melihat-lihat Snitch barunya. Ollivander lama-lama semakin terlihat tertarik.

"Pelanggan yang tricky, eh? Tenang, tenang. Aku masih mempunyai tongkat lainnya," Dengan itu, Ollivander pergi ke belakang tokonya. Ia kemudian datang lagi dengan sebuah kotak. Ia membuka kotaknya, dan memberikan tongkat sihirnya ke Alan.

"Holly dan phoenix feather, 11 inci." Alan memegang tongkat itu, dan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ollivander kemudian mengambil tongkat itu lagi, dan menempatkannya ke dalam kotaknya lagi.

Ollivander kemudian mengusap-ngusap dagunya berpikir, sementara Alan semakin khawatir.

"Um, Sir, apa kau tidak mempunyai tongkat lagi?" Tanya Alan yang khawatir.

Ollivander melihat ke arah Alan sebentar, dan kemudian ia seperti emngingat sesuatu. "Hm.. Apa mungkin…" Ia kemudian keberjalan ke belakang toko lagi. Alan mendengar beberapa suara box jatoh dan lain-lainnya.

Ollivander kemudian datang dengan sebuah kotak yang sangat tua dan berdebu. Ollivander kemudian membuka kotak itu, dan di dalamnya adalah salah satu tongkat sihir terindah yang pernah Alan lihat. Tongkat itu terlihat mengkilat seperti besi. Panjangnya sekitar 11 inci, dan lurus. Di gagangnya, terlihat corak berlian sementara di bagian ekornya terlihat mempunyai rantai yang sangat pendek, dan di akhir rantai itu terlihat sebuah berlian berwarna ruby. Tongkatnya berwarna silver dang tidak tierlalu lebar. Gagangnya mempunyai corak berlian berwarna hitam, dan mempunyai cross-guard berwarna hitam, kalau kau bisa menganggap itu sejenis crossguard.

Alan mengambil tongkat indah itu, dan langsung saja merasakan sebuah sensasi hangat di badannya. Seperti Alan mendapatkan kembali bagiannya yang hilang. Sebuah api kecil keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan terlihat berdansa di ujung tongkatnya, membuat Violet menatap dengan kagum.

Suara tepukan tangan Ollivander membuat Alan tersadar, "Bravo! Bravo!" Seru Ollivander, "Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang melakukan spell _Incendio _di saat pertama kali ia memegang tongkatnya." Ketika melihat pandangan bingung dari Lucy dan Leonel, Ollivander memutuskan untuk menjelaskan, "Mrs. Gaunt, Mr. Gaunt, disaat pertama kali seorang penyihir memegang tongkatnya, tanpa sadar mereka melakukan sebuah spell. Seperti pertama kali Mrs. Gaunt mendapatkan tongkatnya, sebuah cahay muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Ia tanpa sadar melakukan spell _Lumos._" Jelas Ollivander, membuat mata Lucy dan Leonel melebar. "Anakmu disini, mengeluarkan _Incendio _untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu adalah spell untuk 2nd year!" Seru Ollivander.

Ollivander kemudian melihat tongkat sihir itu lebih inten lagi. "Tapi penasaran… Sangat penasaran dan aneh…" Gumam Ollivander.

Alan terlihat agak sedikit takut ketika melihat pandangan mata Ollivander, "Apanya yang sangat penasaran dan aneh, Tuan Ollivander?" Tanya Alan.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Gaunt? Tongkat ini sudah ada sejak zaman kakekku. Dan, kakekku membuat tongkat sihir sebelum Hogwarts dibuat dan Salazar, Godric, Rowena, dan Helga masih anak-anak." Jelas Ollivander, membuat Alan melebarkan matanya. "Menurut ayahku, ini adalah kreasi terakhir dan sekaligus kreasi masterpiece dari Erick Ollivander. Satu-satunya tongkat sihir yang dibuat dari metal, atau besi. Karena itu tongkat itu sedikit berat daripada biasanya. Itu satu-satunya tongkat di dunia yang dibuat dari metal, dan mempunyai dua core." Jelas Ollivander. Membuat mata Lucy dan Leonel melebar, sementara Alan dan Violet menatapnya dengan bingung karena tidak mengerti.

"Metalnya terbuat dari sebuah metal di luar angkasa. Suatu saat, meteor jatuh. Dan di dalam meteor itu, kakekku, Erick Ollivander menemukan sebuah metal. Metal itu tidak seperti metal lainnya. Itu lebih flexibel, dan lebih enteng, dan bisa disalurkan oleh tenaga sihir, tidak seperti metal lainnya. Sementara core-nya, itu mempunyai dua core. Yang pertama adalah tulang dementor, dan gigi dari Nundu." Jelas Ollivander, membuat mat Lucy dan Leonel semakin melebar.

"Maaf, sir, tapi, apa itu Nundu?" Tanya Alan yang kebingungan.

"Nundu adalah sebuah hewan, seperti panther. Ia adalah salah satu hewan yang paling berbahaya di dunia, kalau tidak paling berbahaya. Nafasnya sendiri mempunyai toxin beracun yang bisa membunuh satu buah desa," Jelas Ollivander. Mata Alan dan Violet melebar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Erick Ollivander bisa mendapatkan gigi Nundu?" Tanya Alan penasaran.

"Kalau kalian membaca buku sejarah, di tahun 400 BC, sebuah Nundu masuk ke dalam London. Itu membutuhkan 100 penyihir untuk membunuhnya. Salah satu dari 100 penyihir itu adalah kakekku. Sayangnya, 67 penyihir mati. Setelah Nundu itu mati, kakekku dengan hati-hati mengambil giginya, sementara penyihir lain mengambil bagian tubuhnya untuk mengingat aksi heroik mereka melawan Nundu. Tidak banyak orang yang melawan Nundu, dan bisa hidup untuk menceritakan kisahnya, kau tahu." Jelas Ollivander.

Leonel kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah, berapa Galleon untuk tongkatnya?" Tanya Leonel.

"100 Galleon. Maaf, ini mempunyai material yang sangat sulit didapatkan, dan ini juga adalah masterpiece buatan kakekku." Jawab Ollivander.

Leonel menghela nafasnya, dan memberikan Ollivander 100 Galleon.

Sebelum mereka keluar dari Ollivander, Ollivander mengucapkan sebuah kata lagi, "Alan Gaunt. Ketika kakekku membuat tongkat ini, kakekku mengatakan, bahwa yang pantas mendapatkan tongkat ini akan menjadi penyihir yang mungkin sama kuatnya dengan Merlin sendiri. Pergunakan tongkat itu baik-baik, Alan Gaunt. Karena aku yakin kau akan menjadi suatu figur yang akan hebat, nanti."

Dengan itu, keluarga Gaunt pergi dari toko Ollivander. Perkataan Ollivander masih menyangkut di kepala mereka.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, sampai Violet memecahkan keheningan itu juga, "Itu, adalah, KEREN!" Seru Violet, menatap kearah Alan. "Kau mempunyai tongkat sihir yang sangat hebat, Al! Aku harap aku bisa mempunyai tongkat seperti itu!" Seru Violet. Lucy dan Leonel melihat kearah anaknya dan tersenyum.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sesuai dengan potensialnya? Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" Tanya Alan khawatir.

Lucy berhenti dan kemudian memeluk Alan, "Alan, dear, aku tidak perduli kalau kau kuat atau tidak, mempunyai tongkat yang kuat atau tidak. Tetapi aku selalu akan menyayangimu. Ingat itu. Dan lagipula, aku yakin kau akan sangat kuat." Ucap Lucy menenangkan.

Alan memeluknya balik, "Terimakasih, Mum. Aku sangat membutuhkan itu." Ucap Alan.

Mereka akhirnya kemudian kembali seperti biasa lagi, dan memakan es krim sebentar dengan senang. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke Gaunt Manor di Prancis ketika sudah malam.

Alan kemudian langsung tertidur ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, di kehidupan lamanya dan di kehidupan barunya, ia selalu saja menjadi sebuah figur dan menjadi perhatian semua orang. Kadang, ia hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa, dan hidup dengan tenang bersama keluarganya.

Setidaknya, kali ini tidak ada propesi yang menyebutkan bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan seorang monster seperti Madara untuk tidak menghancurkan dunia.

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **Duh, panjang. Untuk tongkat sihir Alan, itu sedikit aneh ya? Tapi aku pengen Alan/Naruto jadi hebat. Mungkin lebih hebat dari Voldemort atau Dumbledore nanti. Tugas untuk mengalahkan Voldemort tentu saja ke Harry. Dan Alan disini Gray, tetapi dia lebih sedikit mensupport Light.

Ohya, disini ada kata-kata yang masih bahasa Inggris, karena kata-kata itu tidak cocok untuk diubah menjadi bahasa Indonesia, atau tidak ada bahasa Indonesianya.

Sekali lagi untuk yang masih bingung, Alan disini lebih tua satu tahun daripada Harry Potter, dan Violet seumuran dengan Harry Potter.

Pairing sudah ditentukan, Alan/Daphne Greengrass, dan Harry/Violet.

-Mizuhashi Kyousuke


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride, and Sorting Hat

**Reborn To Be A Wizard**

**Chapter 3: **Train Ride, and Sorting Hat

.

**-1 September 1990-**

Sudah tidak disangka, sekarang sudah 1 September. Hari dimana Alan akan meninggalkan keluarganya, dan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk mempelejari sihir, dan tidak melihat keluarganya selama 9 bulan.

Ini juga adalah pertama kalinya untuk Alan untuk tidak melihat keluarganya. Ia akan merindukan Violet yang cerewet, berisik, dan troublemaker. Ia juga akan merindukan ibunya, yang sangat strict dan suka memberinya nasihat. Ia juga akan merindukan ayahnya yang suka memberi tawa di rumah.

Selain itu, ia juga akan merindukan House-elf yang ada di Gaunt Manor. Sama seperti keluarga influental Pureblood lainnya, keluarga Gaunt juga memiliki House-elf, dan ibunya juga memberikan Alan personal House-elf untuk Alan.

House-elf itu bernama Nibly. Ia juga yang sering membantu Alan dalam apapun, dan sering blushing ketika ia bersama Alan. Alan tahu ia mempunyai karisma natural terhadap wanita, dan itu yang membuatnya bangga. Nibly adalah House-elf, yang bergender perempuan, dan lumayan cantik. Ia mempunyai penampilan yang mirip manusia, kecuali hidungnya yang sangat mancung dan telinga yang panjang.

Alan kemudian mulai memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di Hogwarts. Pertama, tentunya, jika ia harus bisa menjadi siswa favorit para Professor di Hogwarts. Dengan memanfaatkan itu, ia bisa keluar dari masalah apapun.

Pertanyaannya, bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi murid favorit para Professor? Tentunya, ia harus menjadi sang prodigy di kelas, dan menjadi favorit para Professor. Ia juga harus menjadi role-model, dan lelaki mempesona yang berkarismatik.

Itulah effect dari kedua orang tua Slytherin. Ia menjadi ambisius, dan mempunyai sifat manipulatif dan agak licik. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak apa yang orang bilang, Dark.

Beberapa bulan ini, Alan membuat sebuah projek. Ia mulai latihan diam-diam untuk melakukan jutsu yang ia ingat di kehidupan lamanya. Karena bahasanya tidak sesuai, ia mulai mengganti nama tekhniknya dengan bahasa Inggris, atau bahasa latin dimana Spell sihir biasanya dinamakan.

Beberapa hari setelah ia membeli peralatan sekolah, ia memberi sebuah burung untuk mengirimkan surat penerimaannya ke Hogwarts, dan juga untuk mengirimkan surat kepada keluarganya. Pada akhirnya, ia membeli sebuah elang exotic berwarna putih yang ia namakan Nix, yang berarti salju dalam bahasa Latin.

Alan juga akhir-akhir ini semakin menjadi seorang pengamat. Ia mengamati semua yang ia lihat, karena ia ingin berlatih untuk selalu menjadi on-guard ketika berada di Hogwarts.

Ia juga berlatih melakukan Occlumency, yaitu sebuah seni untuk melindungi pikiran kita ketika diinvasi oleh seorang Legilimency, seni untuk memasuki pikiran orang lain. Alan melatih Occlumency-nya, dimana ia bisa memberi memori palsu ketika pikirannya diinvasi. Ia masih belum terlalu bagus dalam Occlumency.

Setelah semua siap, ia menaruh semuanya di magical koper. Kopernya sudah diberi charm agar bisa memasuki lebih banyak dari apa yang terlihat. Alan kemudian mengetuk kopernya dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian koper itu mengecil sangat kecil untuk bisa dikantungi di kantung celana Alan.

Dan kemudian, hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi….

_§__ Hydrus! __§_Desis Alan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah ular yang mempunyai kulit berwarna hitam dan merah dan bermata kuning melata kedepan Alan.

Yap, sama seperti seluruh lelaki Slytherin lainnya, Alan adalah Parseltongue. Parseltongue adalah seseorang yang bisa berbicara pada ular, dan, ini bisa dibilang adalah bloodline dari keluarga Slytherin. Di keluarga Slytherin, hanya seorang laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan Parseltongue. Itu karena, Slytherin tidak ingin perempuan yang bisa memakai Parseltongue memberi anak pada keluarga lain, dan anak itu akan menjadi Parseltongue untuk keluarga lain, karena seluruh wanita jika menikah, akan mengambil nama keluarga suaminya. Karena itu, Parseltongue hanya ada di lelaki Slytherin. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya.

_§__ Master! Aku tidak akan pernah masuk kedalam koper itu! Itu penuh dengan baju dan aku tidak nyaman disitu! __§_Hydrus, ular yang sudah lama menjadi teman Alan protes. Hydrus adalah salah satu ular langka. Ia adalah salah satu viper, yang venomnya bisa membuat seorang manusia mati jika tersentuh.

_§__ Hydrus! Kesini sekarang atau akan kucekik sampai mati! __§_Desis Alan dengan marah. Takut, Hydrus pun langsung melata dengan cepat, pergi dari mastenrya karena tidak ingin meraskan masternya marah. Hydrus sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana masternya sangat marah.

Di pintu kamar Alan, sebuah perempuan memandang semuanya dengan pandangan penasaran sekaligus terhibur. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, sepertinya Hydrus lagi-lagi tidak bersedia untuk 'dikandangi.'

"Wow, ada apa dengan Hydrus? Aku harap aku bisa berbicara dengan ular! Itu sangat keren!" Seru Violet, _excited. _Perempuan itu adalah Violet, adik dari Alan.

Alan menghela nafasnya, "Hydrus tidak ingin dimasuki ke koper, walaupun sudah berkali-kali aku bilang bahwa membawa ular itu illegal di Hogwarts," Ucap Alan dengan nada frustasi, ia kemudian melihat kearah Violet, "Lagipula Vi, walaupun kau tidak mempunyai Parseltongue, kau masih mewarisi kemampuan Metamhorpogus, dan itu sangat keren."

Violet tersenyum, "Yep! Tentu saja aku lebih keren daripadamu, Al!" Seru Violet sambil menjulutrkan lidahnya.

Alan menghela nafasnya lagi, "Sungguh, Vi. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke bentuk originalmu? Kau sungguh lebih cantik daripada itu." Ucap Alan sembarangan.

Violet, mendengar pujian dari kakanya, langsung blushing. Jarang-jarang kakaknya memberinya pujian, "E-em, T-terimakasih.." Jawab Violet dengan gagap.

Alan menaikan alisnya bingung ketika melihat Violet blushing. Satu kesamaan pada sifat Alan di kehidupan lamanya dan disini, yaitu ia masibh sangat bodoh dan payah soal percintaan.

"Jadi, Vi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Alan lagi sambil menaikan alisnya.

Violet tertawa gerogi, "Ahaha… Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk rambut panjang karena panas. Dan, aku memilih rambut berwarna merah karena itu cocok untuk bajuku sekarang," Jawab Violet. Violet kemudian melihat kearah jam yang berada di dinding kamar Alan, "Oh! Aku harus kebawah sekarang! Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu mama! Dah, Al!" Seru Violet dan kemudian ia pergi dari kamar Alan.

Alan masih menaikan alisnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Setelah semuanya selesai ia masukan dalam koper, Alan kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk melihat penampilannya.

Ia melihat kearah kaca. Di kaca, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang mempunyai mata berwarna biru cerulean. Mata biru itu terlihat lebih berkarisma dan lebih mempesona daripada mata biru milik Lucy. Rambut blondenya masih rada berantakan, tetapi itu terselesaikan ketika ia memberinya gel sedikit, dan menyisirnya kesamping dengan rapi.

Ia memakai baju panjang berkerah berwarna putih, dilapisi oleh sweater tanpa lengan berwarna hijau. Ia kemudian memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan disertai jubah berwarna hijau, dengan sedikit garis berwarna silver.

Puas, Alan kemudian pergi ke bawah untuk bersiap-siap ke King Cross Station. Sampai di bawah, ia bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengantarnya. Violet juga sudah mengganti bajunya. Ayahnya sedang membaca Daily Prophet, dan ibunya dan Violet sedang memasak makanan dengan cara muggle, dan disupervisi oleh House-elf. Mereka ingin memasak sarapan terakhir bersama Alan sendiri.

Alan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan memijat keningnya dengan frustasi. _That blasted snake…. _Ia benar-benar ingin memberi Hydrus Hex sekarang. Walaupun Hydrus adalah rekan yang nyaman, ular itu kadang sedikit rebelious.

_§ __Apa kau melihat Hydrus, ayah? __§_Desis Alan, tanpa sadar memakai Parseltongue daripada bahasa Prancis yang biasanya adalah bahasa yang biasa dipakai di Manor.

Ayahnya kemudian melihat Alan dengan penasaran, _§__ Oh, Hydrus? Aku lihat ia tadi pergi ke taman. Ketika aku tanya, ia ingin memburu tikus untuk sarapan. __§_Jawab ayahnya dengan Parseltongue juga.

Alan mengangguk, "Aku bersumpah, kadang aku ingin menhex ular itu sendiri…" Geram Alan sambil memijat keningnya. "Jadi, aku akan berada di Hogwarts tanpa ditemani oleh Hydrus?" Protes Alan pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya terkekeh, "Percaya padaku, anakku, saat pertama kali aku mempunyai ular untuk dibawa ke Dumstrang, aku seperti ini. Di Dumstrang, kami tidak boleh membawa binatang kecuali burung untuk mengantar surat. Aku mencoba menyelundupi Vinom ke Dumstrang, tetapi ia menolak hanya karena tidak ingin berada di koper. Beberapa hari kemudian, ia menemukan jalan ke Dumstrang,"

Mendengar namanya diucapkan, Vinom, ular peliharan ayahnya terlihat melata di lantai dan merayap ke kaki Alan, _§__ Young master. __§_Desis Vinom pada Alan.

Alan tersenyum pada Vinom, _§__ Halo, Vinom. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku percayakan bahwa Hydrus tidak memberimu masalah? __§_Alan menyapa balik hewan peliharan ayahnya yang sekarang berada di pundaknya sambil membelai kepala Vinom.

_§__ Seperti biasa, Young Master. Dia menjadi Troublemaker. Kudengar kemarin Hydrus mengadakan kontes memakan tikus bersama ular yang ada di taman lainnya. __§_Jawab Vinom.

Alan memijat keningnya lagi. Sungguh, kadang Hydrus memang terlalu childish, _§__ Kalau begitu, maafkan perlakuannya, Vinom. __§_

Vinom mengangguk, _§__ Aku maafkan, Young Master. __§_

Sebelum Alan bisa membalas ucapan Vinom, ibunya dan Violet datang membawa sepiring makanan berupa sebuah pancake yang dilapisi sirup. Pemandangan pancake itu membuat Alan dan Leonel menatap pancake dengan lapar.

Lucy tersenyum, "Baiklah! Makanan ini spesial untuk Alan!" Seru Lucy. Violet kemudian menata meja, dan memberi sebuah piring bersama sendok dan garpu ke setiap kursi.

Selesai, merekapun sarapan dengan semangat, sambil mengobrol beberapa hal tentang Hogwarts.

**-King Cross Station, Few Hours Later-**

Keluarga Gaunt kini sedang berada di King Cross station. Setelah selesai makan, mereka langsung pergi ke King Cross dengan Floo. Dan sekarang berada di stasiun muggle.

Mereka berjalan, mengabaikan pandangan penasaran sekaligus aneh dari muggle karena pakaian mereka.

"Dan, Alan, inilah Platform 9 ¾." Seru Lucy.

Alan, Leonel dan Violet memandang Lucy seperti Lucy telah gila. Di depan mereka, bukanlah platform, dan hanya sebuah dinding. Dan lagipula, Platform ¾?

"Um…. Lus…. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Leonel yang tidak yakin.

Lucy menatapnya sambil menaikan alisnya, "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Um…." Gumam Violet, "…itukan adalah dinding?" Tanya Violet, yang tidak yakin juga.

Lucy menatap mereka dengan bingung, "Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Tapi, mum—" Sebelum Alan bisa protes, mereka melihat sebuah keluarga berambut hitam.

Kedua orang tua mereka mengatakan sesuatu pada anak mereka yang terlihat seperti dalam 4th year mereka, dan merekapun lari ke tembok itu, bersama anak mereka yang mendorong trolley yang dipakai untuk membawa peralatan anak itu.

Sebelum mereka bisa berteriak bahwa itu adalah dinding, keluarga itu menghilang. Seperti menembus dinding, dan tidak keluar lagi. Alan, Leonel dan Violet melebarkan mata mereka dengan shock, dan mulut mereka terbuka.

Lucy kemudian melihat kearah mereka lagi, "Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi, sayang?" Tanya Lucy pada Alan.

Alan selesai dengan shocknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, mama." Jawab Alan.

Lucy tersenyum cerah, "Baiklah! Kita harus berlari melewati dinding ini!" Dengan itu, Lucy mendorong Alan untuk lari yang disusul oleh Leonel dan Violet.

Ketika semakin mendekat kearah dinding, Alan menutup matanya, menduga rasa sakit, tetapi yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah suatu sensasi aneh. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat kereta Hogwarts berwarna merah dan emas. Sebuah uap terlihat dari atas kereta itu.

Walaupun Alan merasa Hogwarts Express terlihat impresif, ia masih menyangka bahwa di Hogwarts pun, mereka masih prejudice. Kereta kereta Hogwarts terlihat sekali mempunyai warna yang Gryffindor. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa Gryffindor adalah simbol dari Light Wizard. Headmaster Dumbledore sungguh masih belum open-minded. Populasi Inggris mungkin lupa bahwa Grindewald adalah Gryffindor…

Pikirannya diinterupsi ketika Alan merasakan sebuah dua buah tangan menyelimutinya. Ia berhenti berpikir, dan melihat bahwa ibunya memeluknya dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Dalam hati, mengerang. Ini adalah saat dimana para ibu mengatakan bahwa anak mereka sudah besar, dan mereka tidak percaya bahwa anak mereka ke Hogwarts, dan waktu terlihat cepat. Ia menengok kearah Violet dan memberinya Puppydog-eye agar menolongnya, tetapi Violet hanya menyeringai dari tempatnya yaitu disamping ayahnya.

"Oh Alan!" Seru Lucy dramatik, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan pergi ke Hogwarts, dan akan meninggalkan keluargamu. Rumah akan terlalu sepi. Aku yakin Vinom akan merindukanmu karena ia tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk berbicara selain ayahmu. Aku akan sangat kesepian. Violet dan Leonel mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menonton Puddlemore United daripada merindukanmu ("Hey!" Seru Violet dan Leonel tersinggung, tetapi Lucy mengabaikan mereka), dan Leonel juga akan sibuk menghadiri meeting Ministry, dan Violet terlalu childish ("Aku tidak!" Seru Violet yang tersinggung lagi.) untuk berbicara padaku. Tetapi, mungkin aku bisa memakai waktu ini untuk memperbaiki Violet dari sifat buruk ayahmu…." Gumam Lucy sambil menangis Alan menghela nafasnya lagi.

Alan kemudian memeluk ibunya, "Aku akan merindukanmu juga, Mum. Aku janji aku akan mengirim surat," Ucap Alan dengan senyuman pada ibunya. Ibunya membalas senyuman itu.

Ibunya, dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dari Alan. Dan kini Ayahnya maju ke Alan, dan ayahnya hanya mengusap rambut blonde Alan yang sudah susah payah ia rapihkan. Ia tahu ayahnya melakukan ini dengan tujuan karena ayahnya tahu bahwa ia menginginkan rambutnya rapi, tidak berantakan seperti ayahnya.

"Well, anakku, aku tidak akan seperti orang tua lainnya dimana aku akan menangis dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan sangat rindu padamu," Ucap Leonel, mendapatkan glare dari Lucy, "Tetapi, benar kata ibumu, aku paling hanya menghabiskan waktuku bermain Quidditch bersama Violet, dan juga terlalu sibuk untuk menghandiri meeting Ministry of Magic daripada merindukanmu," Lanjut Leonel lagi sambil terkekh. "Tetapi, ingat saranku. Berikan para wanita pesona seorang Gaunt dan aku yakin kau akan jadi playboy yang hebat…" Dengan ini, Alan hanya sweatdrop sementara Lucy memberinya glare.

Setelah ayahnya melepaskannya. Ia berbalik pada adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Violet menatapnya dengan sedih, dan berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Menangis dengan keras di dada Alan. Violet tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dan Alan tidak perlu perkataan untuk mengeathui mengapa Violet menangis.

Alan menghelus punggung Violet. Ketika ia benar-benar memperhatian Violet, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Violet mempunyai tinggi sebahunya, "Vi, aku janji aku akan mengirim surat yang sangat banyak. Dan lagipula, aku akan kembali ke Manor saat Christmas." Ucap Alan. Violet hanya mengangguk, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua orangtua mereka menatap kejadian ini dengan senyuman sedih.

Dengan ciuman di kening terakhir dari ibunya, iapun masuk kedalam kereta sambil melambaikan tangannya pada orangtuanya.

Ketika di dalam kereta, Alan baru menyadari bahwa di dalam kereta, semua orang pada sibuk. Ia bisa melihat para murid lain kesusahan menaruh koper mereka. Dia dalam hati berpikir, apa mereka tidak diajarkan Shrinking Charm? Alan hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

Ia kemudian melihat sebuah kompartemen yang hanya berisi satu orang disana. Orang itu terlihat bosan dan selalu melihat keluar. Iapun memutuskan masuk ke ruangan ini. Lagipula, dilihat dari pakaiannya, ia adalah seorang first year sama sepertinya, dan seorang Pureblood kalau dilihat dari auranya. Dan kalau dia Pureblood, berarti setidaknya Alan bisa melakukan konversasi inteleegen tentang politik atau lainnya dengannya.

Iapun membuka pintu kompartemen itu sebelum mengetuk terlebih dahulu, dan melihat kearah laki-laki yang ada di dalam, "Maaf kalau aku menganggu, apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk disini?" Tanya Alan dengan sopan.

Laki-laki itu menatap Alan dengan penasaran, dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Alan mengira, orang ini sepertinya mempunyai sifat ceria walaupun seorang Pureblood.

"Namaku Evan Jones," Ia memperkenalkan. Lelaki itu mempunyai rambut rapi yang rapi dan agak keriting berwarna coklat. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna hazel, kulit putih, dan pipi yang tirus.

Sebelum Alan ingin memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, membuat Alan berhenti berbicara dan menaikan alisnya penasaran.

"Biar kutebak," Ucap dirinya, "Pureblood, berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan tua. Ayahmu bekerja di Ministry…. Prancis? Dan anggota Wizengamot. Mempunyai satu saudara, aku duga adalah adik perempuan? Yap, adik perempuan. Jubah silver-hijau? Berarti kau mempunyai kaitan dengan Slytherin. Dengan semua fakta itu, aku bisa menebak satu keluarga. Keluarga Gaunt, yaitu keluarga Pureblood yang sangat tua, keturunan dari Slytherin dan Peverrel. Keluarga Gaunt, walaupun berasal dari Inggris, sekarang pindah ke Prancis dan menjadi salah satu keluarga yang terigistrasi dalam Wizengamot Prancis. Keluarga Gaunt dikenal mempunyai satu pewaris, yaitu Alan Gaunt." Ia menganalisis.

Jika Alan mengira bahwa itu sangat hebat, Alan dengan mudah menyembunyikannya dan hanya menaikan alis matanya kagum. Alan kemudian menyeringai. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya untuk berteman dengan seseorang seperti Evan Jones. Dan lagipula, Jones adalah keluarga Pureblood. Tidak ada salahnya ia mengambil politikal approach sekarang.

Alan menyeringai kearah Evan, "Kau benar," Jawabnya. "Namaku Alan Gaunt. Dan, boleh aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?" Tanya Alan penasaran.

Evan hanya menyeringai, "Pureblood, dilihat dari jubah mahal dan cara berpakaianmu dan caramu berdiri serta cara bicaramu. Itu adalah standar perkenalan Pureblood. Bekerja di Ministry, karena dari pakaianmu juga. Kalau kau berpakaian seperti ini, berarti orangtuamu bekerja di suatu tempat politikal dan mempunyai posisi tinggi dan kau mempunyai image untuk dijaga. Satu-satunya yang bisa kutebak adalah Ministry atau Wizengamot. Prancis, karena logat Inggrismu yang mempunyai campuran dari logat Prancis. Itu pertanda bahwa kau orang Inggris, tetapi sudah lama tinggal di Prancis, dengan begitu logatmu jadi bercampur. Kalau kau orang Inggris, kenapa kau harus tinggal di Prancis? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah, kau terpaksa tinggal disitu, atau keluargamu pindah. Mempunyai satu adik perempuan, dilihat dari sesuatu yang basah di bagian dada bajumu. Mengingat ini tidak hujan, berarti ada seseorang yang menangis di pelukanmu. Dilihat dari bagian basah bajumu, orang itu lebih pendek darimu, berarti dia adalah adik. Adik perempuan karena perempuan dikenal karena _emotional wreck_nya." Jelasnya, "Dan, Gaunt, itu bukanlah tebakan. Itu adalah deduksi."

Alan hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit kagum dan hormat, "Well," Alan memulai, "Itu cukup hebat." Lanjut Alan.

Evan menaikan alisnya, "Hm, benarkah?" Tanyanya. Alan hanya mengangguk, "Well, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan seperti itu setelah aku deduksi." Evan mengakui.

Alan menaikan alisnya, "Memang biasanya orang-orang akan mengatakan apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"_Piss off." _Jawabnya sambil face-palmed, membuat Alan tertawa.

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa menit tentang berbagai topik, Alan mengetahui sedikit tentang Evan. Yap, ia berasal dari keluarga Pureblood Jones. Ia mempunyai intelektual yang sangat tinggi, dan sangat suka mendeduksi sesuatu untuk membuat orang kesal. Ia mempunyai satu kakak yang berada di Hogwarts, bernama Eleryn Jones. Eleryn Jones adalah murid di Gryffindor dan sedang berada di 3rd year.

Alan kemudian melihat keluar jendela. Keretanya masih belum berangkat, dan ia melihat keluarganya sudah pergi. Ia duga bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Diagon Alley, dan mungkin memberikan Violet es krim. Ketika melihat keluar, ia baru menyadari banyak Auror, atau _Wizarding Police _yang sedang berjaga di paltform. Platform biasanya tidak dijaga oleh Auror, dan walaupun dijaga, Aurornya tidak sebanyak ini. Jadi, ada apa?

"Hey. Kenapa banyak sekali Auror disini?" Tanya Alan penasaran pada Evan yang sedang membaca novel.

Evan melihat kearah Alan dari bukunya, dan memandang Alan seperti ia sudah gila. "Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Evan sambil menaikan alisnya.

Alan melihat kearah Evan dengan bingung. "Tidak tahu apanya?" Tanyanya.

Evan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya, dan melemparkannya kearah Alan. Alan melihat bahwa yang dilemparkan Evan adalah sebuah koran Inggris bernama Daily Prophet. Pantas saja ia tidak tahu, karena ia tidak pernah mensubskripsi koran Inggris, dan di Manor hanya ada koran Prancis.

Ia membuka korannya, dan melihat kearah Headlines:

_Julius Blackwood Breakfree from Azkaban!_

_Julius Blackwood, 71, berhasil kabur dari penjara Azkaban. Julius Blackwood adalah penyihir yang ditahan karena membunuh dan meminum darah 2- penyihir, dan juga Assasination Attempt pada Ketua DMLE, Amelia Bones. Julius Blackwood ditahan Azkaban selama 11 tahun. Ia diketahui sebagai ahli dari Black Magic, dan Dark Arts. _

_Dilaporkan, pada tanggal 29 Agustus, sell Julius Blackwood mempunyai lubang besar, dan Blackwood tidak terlihat dimana-dimana. Ministry sekarang sedang melakukan pencarian, dibantu oleh authoritas dari Muggle. _

"_Untuk yang melihatnya, jangan menghampirinya dan langsung panggil Auror. Orang itu berbahaya," Ketua Ministry bagian Departmen of Magical Law and Enforcement, Amelia Bones menyampaikan._

_Dear, reader, Azkaban, yang katanya adalah penjara paling ketat sudah tidak aman lagi sekarang. Apakah penyebab kaburnya Blackwood adalah security yang tidak lagi ketat, atau ilmu Black Magic milik Blackwood? _

"_Itu pasti adalah Black Magic milik Blackwood," Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge mengatakan. "Tidak mungkin dia bisa kabur dari Azkaban yang penuh dengan Dementor. Ini adalah akibat dari Black Magic milik Blackwood!" _

_Dear reader, semoga Julius Blackwood bisa segera tertahan di ditahan di sell yang lebih ketat di Azkaban. Kita tidak ingin peristiwa ini terjadi lagi._

_By: Andrew Johnson_

Setelah selesai membaca, Alan kembali melipatnya. "Hm, siapa itu Julius Blackwood?" Tanya Alan. "Di Prancis, kita tidak mendapatkan Daily Prophet, dan aku tidak tahu kejadian 10 tahun lalu," Lanjutnya sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Julius Blackwood," Evan memulai, "adalah Black Magic Practioner. Sebelum kau bertanya, tidak. Dark Arts dan Black Magic adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Black Magic, adalah sesuatu yang bisa didapat dari sebuah ritual berbahaya dan terlarang. Tidak ada yang tahu detail ritualnya, hanya sebuah fakta bahwa ritual itu mempunyai _risk _90% tidak berhasil, dan ritual itu memanggil seorang setan dari neraka yang paling dalam. Setan itu akan mengetes apakah kau pantas atau tidak, jika kau pantas, kau akan diberikan sebuah sihir, bukan seperti sihir biasa, namun sebuah sihir gelap yang lebih hebat. Kalau kau gagal, setan itu akan menyeretmu ke neraka yang terdalam bersama dia." Jelas Evan.

Mendengar itu, Alan langsung putih pucat. "Kekuatan apa yang diberikan ritual itu sampai-sampai harus memanggil seorang setan?" Tanya Alan dengan ngeri.

Evan hanya menaikan bahunya, seperti sama sekali tidak ngeri akan Julius Blackwood, "Mereka memberikan Black Magic. Tidak ada yang tahu banyak tentang itu, dan buku-buku juga tidak ada yang menjelaskannya karena itu adalah sihir yang sangat tua. Di buku hanya dideksripsikan bahwa salah satu kekuatan Black Magic adalah bisa menghisap nyawa seseorang dan memakannya. Dan lagipula, Blackwood masih seorang Practioner. Master Black Magic yang terakhir terlihat adalah Morgana Le Fay." Jelas Evan tanpa perduli sama sekali. Nadanya seperti orang tenang yang membicarakan tentang musim.

Mendengar itu, Alan kembali sedikit pucat, ia mencoba membayangkan nyawanya dihisap. Alan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi expresionless.

Tanpa sadar, kereta Hogwarts sudah berjalan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Alan tidak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu fokus memikirkan Julius Blackwood. Ia harap bahwa Julius tidak berada di Hogwarts. Lagipula, Hogwarts seharusnya menjadi salah satu tempat teraman di Inggris, bukan?

Sebelum Alan kembali memikirkan lagi, pintu kompartmen Alan dan Evan terbuka. Menunjukan sebuah perempuan cantik, yang Alan duga adalah 1st year seperti dirinya dan Evan. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam raven panjang melebihi punggungnya, dan mata hitam kebiruan.

"Um.. Boleh aku duduk disini? Kompartmen lainnya penuh," Tanya perempuan itu dengan sopan. Alan melihat kearah Evan dan Evan hanya menaikan bahunya, dan tetap membaca novelnya yang berjudul 'Sherlock Holmes'.

"Silahkan," Ucap Alan. Wanita itu tersenyum, dan kemudian duduk di samping Alan.

Alan tersenyum mempesona padanya, dan mengambil tangan perempuan itu dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Namaku Alan Gaunt. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Alan sambil tersenyum mempesona. Ini adalah cara perkenalan Pureblood biasa terhadap wanita. Evan hanya memutarkan matanya bosan ketika melihat aksi Alan.

Perempuan itu hanya blushing, "Na-Natasha Carrow," Jawab perempuan berambut raven itu.

Alan, masih menciuam punggung tangan Natasha, tersenyum padanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss. Carrow." Jawab Alan. Dan, mengecewakan Natasha, Alan melepaskan bibirnya dari punggung Natasha. Natasha hanya bisa mengangguk bodoh saja.

Evan hanya melihat Natasha dari balik bukunya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Evan Jones." Jawab Evan simpel.

Natasha melihat kearah Alan untuk meminta penjelasan. Alan hanya menaikan bahunya, "Ia memang seperti itu." Ucapnya. Natasha mengangguk.

"Um, jadi, Alan— Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Alan?" Tanyanya. Alan hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, Alan, menurutmu kau akan masuk ke _house_ mana?" Tanya Natasha.

Alan, tanpa langsung berpikir menjawab, "Slytherin," Jawabnya. "Ibuku adalah seorang Slytherin, dan aku adalah keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin sendiri," Jawab Alan.

Natasha memandangnya dengan shock, "Wow." Ucapnya. "Ayahku adalah Ravenclaw, dan ibuku adalah Slytherin. Seluruh keluarga Carrow berada di Ravenclaw, kalau tidak Slytherin. Jadi, mungkin aku akan berada di salah satu dari dua itu," Ucap Natasha.

Alan melihat kearah Evan. Evan hanya menjawab, "Well, mungkin Slytherin. Keluarga Jones tidak mempunyai _house _yang tetap. Ayahku adalah Slytherin, sementara ibuku adalah Ravenclaw. Kakekku adalah Gryffindor, dan nenekku bahkan adalah Hufflepuf. Aku mungkin berada di Slytherin, hanya untuk menertawai kakakku," jawab Evan sambil menyeringai.

Alan menaikan alisnya, "Kakakmu? Ada apa dengan kakakmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Well, sayangku Alan, kakakku adalah Gryffindor dan sangat benci pada Slytherin walaupun ayahku adalah Slytherin. Aku dan kakakku, hm, bisa dibilang kita adalah musuh bebuyutan. Kau akan gila padanya. Dia terlalu overprotektif padaku, seberapa kalipun ia menyangkalnya. Apa kau tahu bahwa ia mengambil akses seluruh CCTV di London hanya untuk mengawasiku?" Evan menjelaskan dengan wajah kesal di wajahnya.

Natasha hanya terkekeh, sebelum berhenti dan bertanya, "Apa itu CCTV?" Tanyanya.

"Well," Alan memulai, "CCTV adalah…. Bagaimana? Hm, mungkin bisa kau bilang adalah alat muggle yang bisa merekam apa yang kita lakukan. Mungkin bisa kau bilang seperti foto yang bergerak, tetapi foto itu bergerak sesuai apa yang terjadi dengan yang aslinya. Biasanya CCTV dipasang di sudut kota untuk melihat aktivitas penduduk London," Jelas Alan. Natasha mengangguk kagum. Alan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Evan lagi, "Dan, bagaimana caranya kakakmu mendapatkan akses CCTV ke seluruh London?" Tanya Alan.

Evan menghela nafasnya, "Ayahku adalah gubernur muggle London, karena itu ia mempunyai akses CCTV seluruh London," Jawab Evan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Alan dengan penasaran, "Aku kaget kau mengetahui sesuatu seperti CCTV, mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Pureblood."

Alan hanya mengangguk, "Aku diperkenalkan oleh kedua dunia oleh orangtuaku." Jawab Alan. Sebelum mereka dapat berkonversasi lagi, Alan kemudian mengingat sesuatu. Ia kemudian berdiri, "Oh, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku berjanji untuk mengunjungi temanku," Dengan itu, Alan pergi.

Setelah keluar dari kompartmen, Alan baru mengingat satu orang lagi. Orang itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ia adalah Clarissa Zabini. Clarissa Zabini adalah teman masa kecil Alan. Orangtua mereka berkata bahwa mereka sudah bertemu pada saat mereka bayi, dan walaupun saat mereka bayi, mereka terlihat suka sama lain dan main bersama. Well, tentu saja, karena Alan bosan menjadi bayi dan ia butuh hiburan saat itu.

Orangtua Clarissa, Fross Zabini dan Anastasia Zabini adalah teman baik orang tuanya. Bahkan, mereka berdua juga adalah godfather dan godmother dari Alan. Godfather, adalah seorang laki-laki yang dipilih oleh orangtua sang anak untuk berperan sebagai 'Paman' seorang anak, dan menjaga sang anak jika orangtuanya tidak ada.

Karena itu juga, Alan dan Clarissa sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, Alan bahkan mencurigai bahwa Clarissa menyukainya, walaupun pikiran itu membuatnya terkekeh. Clarissa mempunyai satu adik, dan sama seperti Alan, adiknya juga satu tahun di bawah Alan, ia bernama Blaise Zabini. Ia sering bertemu dengan Blaise juga.

Blaise adalah Quidditch fanatik. Ia bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tentang Quidditch bersama Violet ataupun ayahnya. Walaupun begitu, Blaise juga lelaki yang sangat pemalas. Walaupun pemalas, Alan masih tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sangat pintar.

Ia akhirnya menemukan kompartmen dimana teman masa kecilnya berada. Di dalam, ada dua orang lagi. Yang satu perempuan, dan yang satu laki-laki.

Ia membuka kompartmen, mendapatkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam kompartmen. Ia melihat kearah Clarissa dan tersenyum, "Hey, Claire." Sapanya.

Clarissa Zabini tersenyum padanya, dan berdiri dan langsung memeluknya, "Oh, Alan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana daritadi!" Serunya agak marah. Alan hanya terkekeh.

Clarissa Zabini bisa dibilang adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang selalu ia kuncir dengan gaya 'bun' atau biasanya digeraikan. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna biru seperti Alan, Ia setinggi Violet, dan sangat benci jika dikatakan 'pendek'.

Alan kemudian melihat kearah dua orang lagi di kompartmen yang melihat mereka dengan penasaran, "Well, Claire, boleh perkenalkan teman barumu?" Ucap Alan.

Clarissa hanya tersenyum saja dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Alan, "Alan, ini adalah Alicia Spinnet." Clarissa memperkenalkan.

Perempuan cantik yang tadi mengobrol bersama Violet tersenyum. Alan menjabat tangannya dan membalas senyumannya, yang membuat Alicia sedikit blushing, "Alan Gaunt. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss. Spinnet." Alan memperkenalkan. Alicia tersenyum saja sambil blushing, membuat Alan menyeringai.

Lelaki yang daritadi diam saja melebarkan matanya ketike mendengar nama Alan, suatu aksi yang tidak terlewatkan oleh mata Alan. Alan menduga bahwa ia merekognasi nama 'Gaunt'.

Alan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laki-laki itu, "Dan kau?" Tanya Alan.

Lelaki itu membatuk, dan kemudian menegakan posturnya. Ia menduga bahwa orang ini adalah Pureblood arrogant yang ingin mengimpresi Alan karena keluarga Alan.

"Namaku adalah James Warrington." Ia memperkenalkan dengan aura arrogant dan superior yang sangat tidak cocok karena tubuhnya yang agak gendut dan pipinya yang sangat chubby. Ia mempunyai rambut coklat berantakan yang kemana-mana, dan bau parfumnya sangat menyengat.

Alan hanya memberinya anggukan, "_I am pleased to make your aquintance, Mr. Warrington._" Ucap Alan dengan bahasa Prancis. Ia ingin mengetes orang ini apakah ia Pureblood atau tidak. Semua Pureblood selalu diajarkan 2 bahasa selain bahasa lokal mereka. Yaitu Bahasa Inggris atau Bahasa Prancis karena dua bahasa itu adalah bahasa International di _Wizarding World. _

Ia melihat Warrington kebingungan, dan mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya tidak menghargai tradisi Pureblood untuk mengajarkan pewaris mereka bahasa asing, walaupun cara berpakaian Warrington berteriak sepeti Pureblood.

Memberi Warrington glare sedikit karena ia tahu Warrington adalah anak arrogant yang hanya akan mengganggunya jika ia baik padanya. Alan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Clarissa. Ia tersenyum pada Clarissa. Clarissa adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak mempan pada karismanya, membuat ia agak sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kompartmen milikku. Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts Clarissa, Miss Spinnet… dan, Mr. Warrington." Ucapnya, memberi glare sedikit pda Warrington.

Dengan itu, Alan keluar dari kompartmen Clarissa dan menutupnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Clarissa dan Spinnet menahan tawa mereka. Ia duga bahwa mereka berdua tadi diganggu oleh Warrington.

Melihat bahwa ia dekat dengan kamar mandi dan Hogwarts sudah dekat, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan jubah Hogwarts. Setelah selesai, ia melihat kearah cermin. Puas, iapun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa detik, iapun sampai di kompartmennya. Ia membuka kompartmennya, dan terkejut ketika melihat Evan dan Natasha sudah memakai jubah Hogwarts juga.

Ia menaikan alisnya, "Apa kalian….?" Pertanyannya ia buat tergantung.

Natasha terlihat bingung, sementara Evan terlihat bosan tidak perduli. Setelah mengerti apa maksud Alan, Natasha terlihat blushing merah, sementara Evan melihat Natasha bingung. Sepertinya Evan tidak mengerti maksud Alan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Teriak Natasha. "Kita tidak berganti pakaian bersama!" Serunya lagi smabil blushing.

Alan hanya menyeringai, dan kemudian duduk di samping Evan. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia bisa melihat Natasha terus memberi glare terhadap Evan, sementara Evan yang kini sudah tidak lagi membaca novel mugglenya, mengabaikan Natasha dan melihat keluar jendela.

Alan menaikan alisnya kearah mereka berdua, _amused._ Ia kemudian membuat satu konsklusi, "Jadi, Evan, aku asumsikan bahwa kau baru saja mendeduksi Natasha?" Tanya Alan.

Natasha memberi glare pada Alan. Yap, asumsinya benar. Evan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dideksi Evan berarti memalukan bagi mereka berdua.

Ia dengan gerogi mengeluarkan sebuah pak kartu dari kantungnya, dan mencoba membuat suasana di kompartmen menjadi rileks,

"Ada yang ingin bermain Exploding Snap?"

**-Hogsmeade Station-**

Kereta Hogwarts sudah berhenti di Hogsmeade Station. Alan pun keluar dari kereta Hogwarts, disusul oleh beberapa First year lainnya. Alan mencatat, bahwa murid baru thun ini luamyan banyak. Alan juga mencatat bahwa murid yang lain pergi kearah lain, sementara first year menunggu sesuatu.

Dari tengah kegelapan, muncul sebuah, orang? Yang membawa lantern. Orang itu, Alan tidak tahu apakah itu orang atau tidak, karena tubuhnya yang sangat besar.

"Firs' year! Firs' year! Ikhuti aku!" Seru orang itu. Alan mengikuti orang itu bersama murid tahun pertama lainnya.

Orang itu membimbing Alan dan grupnya kesebuah danau berwarna hitam, dimana beberapa kapal sudah disediakan.

"Tak' lebih dari 'Mpat!" Orang itu, yang masih belum memperkenalkan namanya menyuruh mereka.

Alanpun sekapal dengan Evan, Natasha, dan seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah ia lihat. Setelah duduk di kapal, kapal mereka berjalan sendiri ke sebuah arah.

"K'lian sebentar lagi 'kan dapatkan lihat Hogwarts tuk pertama kali!" Teriak instruktor mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Alan bisa melihat Istana Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Istana itu sangat indah, walaupun terlihat sangat tua. Indah dan impresif memang, tapi stylenya terlalu tua, tidak seperti sekolah sihir Prancis lainnya yang pernah Alan lihat. Di Prancis, mereka lebih modern.

Alan tidak seperti para murid lainnya yang memandang Hogwarts dengan tatapan kagum. Ia membuat ekspresinya expresionless. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Evan melihat Hogwarts dengan tatapan bosan.

Mereka pun sampai di ujung danau lainnya, dan turun dari kapal mereka. Mereka kemudian di bimbing ke sebuah tangga, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu kayu yang sangat besar.

"Oy! Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya instruktor mereka, ketika semuanya menggeleng, instruktor besar itu mengetuk pintu itu selama 3 kali.

Pintu itu terbuka, menunjukan sebuah wanita yang dari wajahnya terlihat sangat stern. Dari wajahnya, Alan tahu bahwa ini salah satu guru yang tidak boleh diprovokasi. Alan harus bekerja keras untuk bisa membuat guru ini jatuh dalam karismanya.

"Firs' year, Prof McGonagall." Ucap instruktor mereka.

Perempuan yang kini Alan ketahui bernama Professor McGonagall mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Hagrid. Akan kuandalkan semuanya dari sini." Jawab Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall kemudian membimbing mereka masuk, "Namaku Professor McGonagall, Professor kalian untuk Tranfigurasi, Deputy Headmistress, dan Ketua dari Asrama Gryffindor. Di Hogwarts, kalian akan disortir ke 4 asrama, yaitu Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Slytherin. Keempat asrama mempunyai sejarah yang nobel dan panjang, begitupun juga para penemunya," Professor McGonagall menjelaskan sambil membimbing para tahun pertama. "Saat kalian berada di Hogwarts, asrama kalian akan seperti rumah kalian, dan anggota asrama kalian akan menjadi keluarga kalian. Jika kalian melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kalian akan kehilangan poin untuk asrama kalian, dan jika kalian melakukan sesuatu yang bagus, kalian akan mendapatkan poin. Asrama yang mempunyai poin paling banyak di akhir semester, akan memenangi House Cup. Saat ini, Slytherin sudah memenangi House Cup 5 kali berturut-turut." Merekapun akhirnya berhenti. "Tunggu disini," Dengan itu, Profeesor McGonagall pergi meninggalkan para First year untuk mengobrol.

Sementara para murid mengobrol dan mendiskusikan bagaimana mereka disortir, Alan melihat-lihat istana Hogwarts. Ia bisa melihat dari posisinya bahwa ada tangga yang dapat berubah-ubah, dan para lukisan yang sedang berbicara pada satu sama lain.

"Impresif," Gumamnya.

"Yap, tetapi perlu renovasi." Gumam Evan yang ada di sampingnya.

Alan hanya terkekeh, "Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana kita akan disortir?" Tanya Alan.

Evan menaikan alisnya, "Kenapa kau asumsikan bahwa aku akan tahu bagaimana kita akan disortir?" Evan bertanya balik.

Alan hanya menyeringai, "Aku mengatakan, 'menurutmu' Jones, aku tidak mengasumsikan bahwa kau mengetahuinya. Dan lagipula, kau bisa menggunakan intelekmu itu."

Evan mendengus, "Tes pesonality. Mungkin kita akan melakukan sebuah tes, tetapi itu terlalu lama, jadi mungkin kita akan dites oleh seseorang yang bisa melihat pikiran kita, untuk mengetahui sifat kita." Jawab Evan.

Alan hanya menyeringai, "Seperti yang kuduga." Ucap Alan.

Evan hanya menaikan alisnya. Sebelum mereka bisa melanjutkan konversasi mereka, Professor McGonagall kembali lagi.

"Berjalan, sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada perintah.

Merekapun mengikuti Professor McGonagall lagi, dan sampai di didepan sebuah pintu besar lagi. Professor McGonagall kemudian menghadap kearah mereka, "Buat barisan sekarang," Perintah Professor McGonagall.

Mereka kemudian berbaris, dan Alan kini berada di belakang Evan dan di depan seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pucat spiky.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Sekarang, sebentar lagi ketika kita melewati pintu ini, kalian akan bertemu dengan murid lain." Dengan itu, Professor McGonagall membuka pintu menuju Great Hall.

Alan berjalan dengan kagum ketika melihat Great Hall. Aula ini sangat besar, dan menurutnya bisa muat sekitar 3 atau 4 naga disini. Di aula terlihat ada 4 meja yang sangat panjang yang Alan asumsikan untuk setiap asrama. Di depan juga ada meja untuk para staff, dan terlihat Albus Dumbledore yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang seperti takhta.

Alan menaikan kepalanya, dan melihat atap yang menurut _Hogwarts: A History _yang ia baca, sudah di _charmed _untuk terlihat seperti langit di luar sana. Menurut buku itu juga, atap ini dibuat sendiri oleh Rowena Ravenclaw.

Alan juga melihat lilin melayang ditengah-tengah. Para murid yang lebih tua menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti. Professor McGonagall terlihat membawa sebuah kursi pendek berkaki tiga, dan sebuah topi kerucut yang sangat tua di atas kursi itu.

Semuanya menunggu apa yang terjadi, dan kemudian topi itu membuka apa yang Alan asumsikan sebagai mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Ketika topi itu selesai bernyanyi, para murid dan staff bertepuk tangan. Professor McGonagall kemudian membuka sebuah kertas perkamen, dan memanggil nama murid untuk di sortir.

Alan tidak terlalu fokus pada penyortiran, karena ia terlalu lapar dan sudah kantuk. Ia mendengarkan ketika "Bell, Katie", perempuan yang kemarin ia bertemu disortir ke Gryffindor.

"Gaunt, Alan!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Alan langsung berjalan dengan percaya diri, dan kemudian duduk di kursi kecil sementara Professor McGonagall menempati Sorting Hat di kepalanya.

"_Oh, oh, oh… apa ini yang kulihat? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan salah satu dari keluarga Salazar." _Alan mendengar suara Sorting Hat di kepalanya.

"_Apakah kau Sorting Hat?" _Tanya Alan.

"_Yep." _Sorting Hat menjawab dengan ceria, _"Baiklah, saatnya mensrotir. Mari kita lihat… kau loyal pada keluargamu, tetapi bukan loyal yang Helga inginkan. Kau loyal pada orang yang pantas mendapatkan keloyalanmu. Yap… cukup berani… kau akan membuat Godric bangga… Tapi sayangnya, kau kau terlalu kalkulatif dan tidak ceroboh, lebih memilih untuk membuat rencana sebelum terlebih dahulu, tidak seperti Godric. Hm.. ya… kau sangat mencintai buku, dan mengira bahwa Pengetahuan adalah Kekuatan. Rowena akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu kedalam Ravenclaw. Ya ya ya… Kau cukup ambisius, sama seperti Slytherin lainnya. Kau juga pintar dan mempunyai banyak akal. Kau juga licik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau mau. Hm… Ravenclaw atau Slytherin?" _

"_Kenapa kau tanya aku? Bukankah kau yang tugasnya mensortir?" _Alan bertanya balik.

Sorting Hat hanya terkekeh, _"Aku juga kadang memakai referensi dari murid, kau tahu?" _

Alan hanya menghela nafasnya, _"Tempatkan aku di tempat dimana aku akan hebat." _Jawab Alan.

"_Hm, hm… Kalau begitu, kau akan bagus di _SLYTHERIN!"

Meja Slytherin bertepuk tangan. Alan melepas topi itu, dan duduk di meja Slytherin. Sementara ini, Alan adalah murid baru Slytherin pertama. Alan tidak terlalu fokus pada sortiran lagi, sampai nama 'Evan, Jones!' dipanggil.

Alan menduga bahwa Evan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sorting Hat, karena ini sudah 5 menit, dan Alan bisa melihat bahwa Evan tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Evan melakukan ini secara sengaja. Ketika para staff mulai khawatir, Sorting Hat membuka mulutnya dan berteriak,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dengan itu, meja Slytherin bertepuk tangan. Alan juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Alan bisa melihat Evan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah meja Gryffindor, yang Alan asumsikan untuk mengejek kakaknya, Eleryn.

Evan kemudian duduk di samping Alan. Alan memberi selamat, dan mereka mengobrol sedikit. Alicia Spinnet pergi ke Gryffindor, sementara James Warrington masuk ke dalam Slytherin, membuat Alan menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja. Clayton Vaisey masuk ke Slytherin. Alan dan Evan mengobrol bersama Vaisey sebentar untuk mengabaikan Warrington yang berusaha mengobrol bersama Alan.

Penyortirannya berakhir ketika Clarissa disortir ke dalam Slytherin. Alan memberi Clarissa selamat, dan mengobrol bersamanya sekaligus memperkenalkannya pada Evan.

Setelah selesai, Dumbledore berdiri, "Baiklah, pertama, untuk murid yang lama, selamat datang lagi di Hogwarts, dan untuk yang murid baru, selamat datang di Hogwarts! Seperti yang kalian tahu, Professor Clerence untuk Defense Against The Dark Arts telah pensiun setelah mengajar dua tahun di Hogwarts, dan perkenalkan Professor Defense Against the Dark Arts yang baru, Professor Sven Adler! Professor Adler sudah datang jauh-jauh dari German untuk mengajar di Hogwarts, dan berikan tepuk tangan untuk Professor Adler!"

Sebuah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun berdiri dari kursinya. Wajahnya lumayan seram, dan ia mempunyai mata berwarna hitam yang bisa melihat kedalam jiwamu. Ia mempunyai kulit putih, dan rambut berwarna hitam. Rambut hitam keriting panjangnya juga makin membuat orang itu seram. Hanya beberapa orang yang tepuk tangan karena yang lainnya terlalu terindimasi oleh Professor Adler.

"Untuk semester terbaru, aku ingin memberi peringatan yang mungkin murid lainnya masih ingat. Forbidden Forest, seperti namanya, terlarang. Tidak ada sihir di koridor, dan daftar barang terlarang dari caretaker kita, Mr. Filch sudah bertambah dan daftar yang ditambahkan adalah Exploding Yoyo dan produk Zonko," Ketika mengucapkan ini, Alan bisa bersumpah mata kelap-kelip Dumbledore terlihat mengarah pada dua second year berambut merah yang identical di meja Gryffindor. "Baiklah, kalian sudah lapar jadi aku tidak akan menunggu lama lagi! Silahkan makan!"

Dengan itu, entah dengan sihir apa, makanan langsung timbul di seluruh meja. Ada berbagai fariasi makanan. Alan mengambil sebuah salad ke dalam piringnya, dan memakannya. Ia kemudian meminum jus labu yang disediakan.

Setelah selesai makan sambil mengobrol pada Evan dan Clayton, ia cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui Clayton mempunyai banyak kesamaan pada Evan dan Alan, jadi membuat mereka bertiga bisa mengobrol dengan mudah. Dumbledore kemudian berdiri lagi, "Sudah malam dan kalain sudah mengantuk! Silahkan pergi!"

Dengan itu, Prefect membimbin grup Slytherin first year ke ruangan mereka. Prefect membimbing mereka melewati tangga yang turun kebawah, dimana ruangan terlihat semakin gelap. Mereka sampai di sebuah koridor, dan Prefect membimbing mereka lagi.

'Mereka akhirnya sampai hanya di sebuah tembok berwarna silver. Prefect yang perempuan memutar badannya untuk menghadapi mereka, "Namaku adalah Natalie Harper, dan aku adalah fifth year prefect. Ini adalah Marcus Flint. Tembok ini adalah jalan masuk untuk ke dormitori Slytherin. Kalian harus mengucapkan password, dan tembok ini akan terbuka. Password akan berganti setiap minggu," Dengan itu, Natalie kembali menghadap kearah tembok itu, "Potestatem." Dengan itu, tembok itu terbelah, memberikan masuk ke lobi, atau mungkin bisa dibilang ruang tamu Slytherin dimana tempat para murid relax.

"Ini adalah lobi Slytherin. Tempat ini tepat di bawah Black Lake, danau yang kalian lewati tadi," Ucap Prefect yang laki-laki, kalau tidak salah namanya Marcus.

"Dormitori lelaki di kiri, dan perempuan di kanan. Kalian bebas mengambil kamar yang tidak ada nomornya. Kamar yang ada nomornya berarti mempunyai penghuninya. Setiap kamar ada 3 kasur. Jika kalian sudah mendapatkan kamar, kamar pintu kamar kalian akan otomatis mendapatkan nomor." Marcus mengumumkan.

"Besok pukul 7.30, kalian diharapkan untuk berada di lobi karena Ketua Asrama kita, Professor Snape akan memberikan pidato pada tahun pertama. Selamat malam dan bubar!" Dengan itu, Alan, Evan dan Clayton langsung naik ke tangga spiral.

Mereka sampai di ruangan paling atas, dimana ruangan itu tidak mempunyai nomor. Mereka bertiga melihat kearah satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Mereka kemudian membuka pintu itu, dan terlihat ruangan yang sangat luas dengan 3 kasur.

Di sana juga mempunyai jendela yang memberikan pandangan yang sangat bagus. Capek, Alan langsung pergi ke kasur paling dekat, dan melompat ke sana.

Alan langsung tertidur ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Selesai! Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak disini. Dan maaf kalau majoritas karakternya adalah OC. Aku susah untuk mencari Slytherin yang umurnya sama dengan Alan, jadi aku menggunakan OC.

Aku akan mengubah pairing. Alan akan dipair dengan OC yang kalian tahu sebagai Clarissa Zabini, sementara Harry akan dipair bersama Daphne. Sementara Violet, mungkin tergantung cerita berjalan.

Untuk karakter Evan Jones, bayangkan aja dia diaktorin oleh Benedict Cumberbacth, karena aku mengambil karakter Evan Jones dari Sherlock Holmes dari drama series 'Sherlock' di BBC. Dan untuk Alan, anggap saja dia diaktorin oleh Paul Walker versi muda, atau mungkin Robert Hoffman. Dan untuk Clayton Vaisey, anggap saja dia diaktorin oleh Aaron Ramsey, pemain Arsenal. Aku mendeskripisikan kaya begitu biar kalian tidak terlalu bingung membayangkan karakternya,

Hanya ini yang ingin aku sampaikan, sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 4: Transfiguration Prodigy

**Reborn To Be A Wizard**

**Chapter 4: **Transfiguration Prodigy

* * *

Alan bangun dengan pelan membuka matanya. Ia bangun dari kasurnya, dan melihat bahwa ia masih memakai baju Hogwarts. Ia menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya ia mengganti bajunya dengan pajama terlebih dahulu.

Alan kemudian melepaskan bajunya, dan menggantinya dengan baju biasa. Alan kemudian melipat bajunya, dan merapikannya karena ia akan memakainya nanti.

Alan kemudian membuka gorden yang mengelilingi kasurnya, dan melihat ke sekliling. Ia menggunakan _Tempus _untuk melihat jam berapa, dan ternyata sekarang masih jam 6 pagi. Ia masih mempunyai waktu satu setengah jam sebelum harus berkumpul di lobi bersama Slytherin first year lainnya.

Alan melihat kearah teman sekamarnya, dan melihat bahwa mereka belum bangun. Alan kemudian memutuskan untuk berolahraga sedikit. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, dan kini berada di lobi Slytherin.

Ia melihat ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang sudah bangun pagi ini. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang juga ada disana. Ia langsung mengingat siapa perempuan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Natasha." Sapanya dengan sopan, dan duduk di sampingnya.

Natasha sedang duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap sebuah perapian di lobi Slytherin. Natasha terlihat kaget ketika mendengar suara Alan, "Oh, Alan! Kau mengagetkanku," Ucapnya sambil blushing karena malu.

Alan hanya terkekeh, "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Dan, ini masih jam 6 pagi." Tanya Alan.

Natasha cemberut, "Aku sedang menulis surat," Jawab Natasha. "Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini masih jam 6 pagi." Natasha bertanya balik sambil menyeringai.

Alan balas menyeringai, "Oh? Aku hanya disini karena aku khawatir padamu, Natasha." Jawab Alan sambil senyum mempesona.

Oh, Natasha sangat membenci senyuman itu. Itu seperti Alan mempunyai _complete control _atas dirinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Di-diam, Gaunt!" Serunya.

Alan hanya terkekeh ketika mendengar respon Natasha, "Aku hanya bercanda, Carrow." Jawabnya, "Well, aku lupa ingin menulis surat pada keluargaku. Kurasa aku juga akan mengirim surat. Sampai jumpa, Natasha." Dengan itu, Alan pergi ketika mendengar ucapan sampai jumpa balik.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Alan membuka pintu. Ia bertemu dengan pemandangan Evan sedang memberi glare keluar jendela. Alan menaikan alisnya, "Evan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Alan.

Evan masih memberi glare, "Aku bosan, Alan." Jawab Evan sambil memberi glare pada sebuah jendela. Alan hanya menaikan alisnya, membuat Evan makin frustasi. "Argh! Lihat diluar sana! Pemandangannya sangat tenang…. Sangat damai… burung-burung bersantai…. Aku butuh sesuatu, Alan!" Teriak Evan.

Alan hanya masih menaikan alisnya kebingungan, "Um?" Ia tidak tahu ingin merespon apa, "Kau sungguh terlalu overdramatic, Evan. Sungguh, ini masih jam enam pagi, dan beberapa jam lagi kita akan mendapatkan kelas pertama kita." Ucap Alan dengan tenang.

Evan berdiri dari kursinya, dan memutar-mutar di kamar dengan frustasi, sampai akhirnya ia duduk di kasur Alan, melipatkan kakinya dan menatap tenang kearah Alan, "Kau habis bertemu dengan seorang perempuan, baru saja sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Bangun sekitar pukul jam 6 dan," Evan mencium aroma di sekitarnya, "kau baru saja mengobrol dengan perempuan di dekat perapian dan um.. apa ini, parfum Jerman. Parfum yang juga dipakai oleh Carrow di kereta. Kau berencana melakukan sesuatu tadi saat keluar, dan kau datang kesini lagi karena lupa melakukan sesuatu, atau baru sadar ingin melakukan sesuatu itu, berarti kau diingatkan oleh Natasha. Bajumu adalah hadiah ulang tahun, aku duga adalah teman dekat, bukan dari keluarga. Kau datang kesini, sudah kubilang ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan kutebak, adalah kau ingin mengirim surat pada keluargamu." Evan menganalisis dan kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur Alan.

Alan memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana Evan mengetahui semua itu.

Evan kemudian langsung bangun lagi, dan duduk tegak di kasur Alan, "Oh, Alan, aku sangat envy padamu." Ucapnya.

Alan menaikan alisnya sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke dadanya, "Kau envy padaku?" Tanyanya bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Evan mengangguk, "Pikiranmu, sangat placid… lurus kedepan, jarang terpakai. Milikku, itu seperti mesin yang tidak terkendali. Seperti roket, yang ingin melandas tetapi tersangkut, aku butuh melakukan sesuatu!" Teriaknya dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur lagi.

Mereka berdua diinterupsi oleh Clayton yang melemparkan bantal kearah Evan, "Bisakah kalian diam!" Teriaknya, dan kemudian menutup telinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Clayton bangun kembali dan melemparkan guling ke wajah Evan, "Aku mempunyai mimpi indah dan kau menghancurkannya!" Serunya.

Evan hanya memutarkan matanya, "Oh, itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Sebuah fantasi yang tidak akan menjadi realitas." Balasnya dengan sedikit nada sarkastik, dan mendapatkan glare dari Clayton. Ia kemudian menglare Clayton, "Clay, aku bosan. Lakukan sesuatu." Suruhnya.

Clayton hanya memberinya deathglare, "Oh, tidak, sayangku Evan. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu padaku karena kau menghancurkan mimpiku!" Serunya balik.

Evan kemudian berdiri dari kasur Alan dan menaikan pundaknya tidak perduli, "Oh, itu hanya mimpi, no big deal." Jawabnya dengan kasual.

Alan melihat keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia meraskaan bahwa 7 tahunnya di Hogwarts tidak akan bosan jika ada mereka berdua. Alan kemudian pergi ke kasurnya, mengambil sebuah perkamen, dan kemudian menulis surat untuk keluarganya,

_Dear, ayah, mama, dan Violet_

_Aku memasuki Slytherin! Well, sepertinya bukan kejutan untuk kalian. Pagi pertamaku dalam Hogwarts cukup menarik. Aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan bernama Natasha Carrow. Orangnya cukup baik. Oh dan ngomong-ngomong, Claire juga berada di Slytherin. Pagi ini aku belum melihatnya, dan hanya melihatnya saat di kereta, dan makan malam. _

_Ohya, aku berhasil membuat teman. Orangnya menarik dan bisa menceritakan seluruh kisah hidupmu hanya dengan melihatmu. Tidak, ia bukan seorang Seer, dan hanya mendeduksi sesuatu. Ia bernama Evan Jones. Cukup menarik. Ia mempunyai rambut coklat keriting, dan mata hazel. Ia cukup aneh, tapi lumayan menarik. _

_Oh, aku juga berteman dengan Clayton Vaisey. Aku tak tahu banyak tentangnya, karena aku baru bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia cukup baik walaupun kadang menyebalkan. _

_Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menulis banyak karena sebentar lagi aku harus berkumpul di lobi Slytherin. Oh dan mum, lobi Slytherin sangat keren!_

_Love,_

_Alan_

Puas, Alan kemudian mengikat surat itu di kaki Nix. Ia mengelus kepala Nix, "Baiklah Nix, berikan ini ke keluargaku. Apakah kau yakin bisa terbang ke Prancis?" Nix hanya mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti 'tentu saja!', dan dengan itu Nix terbang.

Alan melihat ke belakang, dan melihat bahwa Evan dan Clayton masih berargumen pada satu sama lain seperti sepasang pasangan tua. Alan kemudian mengabaikan mereka dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar kamar mandi dan sudah memakai seragam Hogwarts seperti biasa. Ia melihat ke kamarnya, dan melihat Evan masih memberi glare pada jendela walaupun sekali-kali membaca buku yang Alan rekognasi sebagai _Standar Books of Spell Grade 1_, dan memainkan tongkat sihirnya.

Sementara Clayton bisa terlihat sangat bosan dan hanya berjalan-jalan saja di kamar. Alan menaikan alisnya, "Jadi, kalian sudah selesai bertengkar?" Tanyanya, tetapi hanya mendapatkan dua buah glare kearahnya. _'Berarti belum,' _Pikirnya sambil facepalmed. Alan hanya menaikan pundaknya, "Hanya memberitahu bahwa aku sudah memakai kamar mandi, dan kalau kalian tidak segera mandi, mungkin kita akan telat." Dengan itu, Alan keluar kamar. Mengetahui pasti bahwa Evan dan Clayton akan berebut kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di lobi Slytherin, ia bisa melihat sudah banyak para murid yang bangun. Dari first-year sampai seventh-year. Prefect sedang mengobrol satu sama lain. Para muird yang lebih tua banyak yang sudah keluar dari Common Room dan menuju Great Hall.

Ia melihat Prefect yang membimbingnya kemarin, Marcus Flint dan Natalie Harper sedang bersikusi dengan dua orang yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Alan bisa melihat mereka berdua juga Prefect, dan Alan asumsikan mereka mengobrol tentang urusan Prefect. Kalaupun begitu, Alan tidak perduli.

Ia kemudian melihat Clarissa sedang mengobrol dengan perempuan seumurannya, dan ia tersenyum sebelum melangkah kesana. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di mata Clarissa, "Bisa menebak ini siapa?"

Clarissa yang tadinya ingin menyingkirkan tangannya, hanya diam dan tersenyum saja, "Oh Alan, aku tidak akan bisa lupa suaramu yang menyebalkan itu." Ucapnya dengan bercanda.

Alan terkekeh dan melepaskan tangannya, Clarissa memutarkan badannya, membuat Alan menghadap kearah Clarissa, "Jadi, Claire, bagaimana malammu?" Tanya Alan.

Clarissa hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Seperti biasa," Clarissa kemudian seperti sebuah mengingat sesuatu, dan kemudian kembali ia melihat kearah teman perempuan yang mengobrolnya bersamanya tadi, yang sekarang sedang melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya dan sedikit memberi glare pada mereka berdua. Clarissa hanya tersenyum malu, "Ohya, Alan, ini adalah Riley Neal. Teman sekamarku. Dan Riley, ini adalah Alan Gaunt, teman masa kecilku." Clarissa memperkenalkan.

Alan tersenyum padanya, mengambil tangan Riley, dan mencium punggung tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss. Neal." Sapanya. Riley hanya menaikan alisnya, _amused_. Alan cemberut. Apakah ada wanita lain yang bisa memblok pesonanya seperti Clarissa?

Riley memberikan Alan seringaian, "Oh, laki-laki mempesona yang kau punya, Clarissa." Ucap Riley.

Clarissa hanya memberi Alan glare, "Kau tidak akan percaya berapa kali ia menggoda wanita…" Gumam Clarissa, memberi glare pada Alan.

Alan terlihat tidak takut dan menaikan pundaknya. Riley Neal, mempunyai rambut coklat panjang sepinggang. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna hitam, dan wajahnya, Alan bisa tahu ia masuk dalam kategori latina.

"Jadi, Miss. Neal, namamu terdengar seperti laki-laki." Ucap Alan, lebih terdengar seperti statement daripada pertanyaan.

Riley hanya tersenyum, "Well," Riley memulai, "Nama perempuan 'Riley' di Amerika cukup banyak. Aku tidak tahu kalau di Inggris, nama Riley terdengar asing untuk wanita." Jawabnya.

Alan menaikan alisnya, "Jadi, kau berasal dari Amerika?" Tanya Alan tertarik.

Riley mengangguk, "Ya, bisa kau bilang begitu." Jawabnya. Ketika melihat Alan terlihat kebingungan, Riley menjawab, "Ayahku adalah seorang Traveller, sementara Ibuku adalah penulis. Kita selalu berpindah tempat tinggal. Tahun ini sampai aku lulus Hogwarts, kami tinggal di Wales." Jelas Riley.

Alan mengangguk. Sebelum mereka mengobrol lagi, Alan melihat Evan sudah turun dari tangga dan kini berjalan kearahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Alan, dan Alan mengangguk.

Ketika Evan sudah sampai di samping Alan, Alan memperkenalkan, "Claire, Neal, ini adalah Evan Jones. Salah satu teman sekamarku." Alan memperkenalkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Clarissa.

Evan mengangguk. Ia meneliti Riley dan Clarissa dengan inten. Evan membuka mulutnya, tetapi sebelum Evan bisa bicara, Alan memotongnya, "Tidak, Evan." Ucap Alan dengan stern.

Evan menutp mulutnya, memberi glare pada Evan. "Evan Jones." Evan memperkenalkan. Sebelum kedua perempuan membuka mulutnya, Evan memotong, "Aku tahu. Yang kiri Neal, dan yang kanan Claire." Ketika menemukan dua perempuan itu menatapnya dengan bingung, Evan hanya menghela nafasnya. "Neal. Neal adalah nama keluarga Pureblood Amerika. Yang kiri mempunyai wajah Amerika. Sementara Claire, Claire adalah nama Prancis, tetapi aku bisa bilang bahwa itu adalah nama panggilan. Clarin, Caren, Clarissa? Yap, Clarissa. Clarissa Zabini, Pureblood, teman kecil Alan aku asumsikan. Riley Neal dan Clarissa Zabini." Jelas Alan.

Clarissa dan Riley menatap Evan dengan kagum. Evan menyeringai. Alan memutarkan matanya, sudah menduga bahwa Evan akan mendeduksi Riley dan Clarissa. Alan menghela nafasnya. Ia harusnya sudah menduga. Sepertinya ia harus terbiasa.

"Dan, bagaimana kau tahu nama keluargaku Zabini dan Alan adalah teman kecilku?" Tanya Clarissa.

Evan hanya menyeringai, "Keluarga Zabini awalnya berasal dari Italy, sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Inggris pada tahun 1966. Kau mempunyai logat Italy, tetapi bahasa Inggrismu lancar. Pertanda bahwa kau mempunyai lidah Italy, yang hanya bisa diturunkan, tetapi kau tinggal di Inggris atau sudah biasa memakai bahasa Inggris. Hanya ada satu keluarga Pureblood di Inggris yang mempunyai darah Italy, yaitu keluarga Zabini. Semuanya juga tahu bahwa kau teman masa kecil Alan karena Alan memanggilmu dengan nama panggilan." Jelas Evan dengan nada sombong.

Riley memutarkan bola matanya, "Show-off," Gumamnya.

Evan, mendengar itu hanya menyeringai, "Aku bukan sombong, Miss. Neal, aku hanya menunjukan kemampuan intelekku." Jawab Evan sambil menyeringai.

Riley memberi glare, "Sama saja." Ucapnya.

Mereka berempatpun mengobrol selama beberapa saat. Di tengah-tengah obrolan, Clayton bergabung. Mereka berbicara tentang Hogwarts dan pelajarannya selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya pukul 07.30, dan Professor Snape masuk ke lobi Slytherin. Alan memikirkan, bahwa Professor Snape sangat tepat waktu, karena saat jam dinding di lobi menunjukan angka 07.30, Professor Snape masuk.

Professor Snape masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Glare yang ia arahkan pada seluruh first-year sekaligus Prefect membuat ia lelaki menakutkan. Jubah hitamnya juga bisa terlihat mengintimidasinya.

Professor Snape menghadap ke para first-year dengan glarenya, membuat beberapa murid ketakutan, "Nama saya adalah Professor Severus Snape," Professor Snape memulai. Walaupun suaranya sangat pelan seperti bisikan, suaranya bisa didengar seluruh ruangan. "Pertama, selamat datang di Asrama Slytherin. Kalian berada di Slytherin karena Sorting Hat melihat kualitas Salazar Slytherin dalam diri kalian. Cerdik, ambisius, dan lihai. Di Slytherin, kita mempunyai beberapa peraturan. Yang pertama, kalau kalian mempunyai masalah bersama murid Slytherin lainnya, selesaikan di dalam. Kita mempunyai image yang mesti dijaga di publik. Yang kedua, jangan pernah melanggar peraturan. Kalian adalah noble, dan elit. Jika kalian melanggar peraturan, salahkan murid dari asrama lain, atau pakai otak cerdik kalian agar tidak ketahuan. Kalian adalah Slytherin yang mempunyai otak cerdik dan lihai, bukan tempramental, bodoh, dan keras kepala Gryffindor," Alan melihat beberapa murid lain menyeringai ketika mendengar ini. Termasuk Evan. Tidak diragukan lagi ia memikirkan kakaknya adalah tempramental, bodoh dan keras kepala. "Peraturan ketiga, selalu mendapatkan hasil yang tinggi, dan tidak boleh mendapatkan nilai yang kurang dari A. Saya tidak akan bohong pada kalian, Slytherin terakhir yang mendapatkan nilai dibawah A ada pada tahun 1899. Dan murid itupun juga akhirnya dikeluarkan dari Slytherin karena 'memberi nama buruk'," Ketika ini, para first-year mulai menggigil takut.

Professor Snape melihat kepada seluruh Slytherin first-year dengan mata tajam. Ia mengambil nafas, dan melanjutkannya kembali, "Saya tidak akan bohong lagi, Slytherin, di mata publik adalah asrama yang dark. Para murid dari asrama lain tentu akan menghindari kalian. Setiap kalian mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, kalian akan dituduh sebagai Dark Lord selanjutnya. Karena itu juga, saya ingin kalian tidak lagi menjatuhkan nama Slytherin." Dengan itu, Professor Snape keluar.

Alan memikirkan, ia baru bertemu dengan dua Professor di Hogwarts. Professor Snape dan Professor McGonagall. Keduanya adalah Professor yang strict, dari apa yang ia lihat. Ia merencanakan untuk memanipulasi para Professor dengan memberi image anak yang mempesona, dan seorang prodigy. Tetapi kalau dua dari Professor Hogwarts sangat strict, ia akan mempunyai kesusahan.

Alan berhenti dari pemikirannya ketika Prefect memanggil mereka, dan membimbing mereka keluar dari Slytherin Common Room untuk menuju Aula Utama, alias Great Hall.

* * *

Minggu pertama Alan di Hogwarts bisa dibilang sangat menarik. Para murid Slytherin banyak yang menghormatinya karena nama keluarganya, dan karena ia mempunyai darah Salazar Slytherin dalam tubuhnya.

Minggu pertama berjalan seperti biasa. Ia, Evan dan Clayton semakin dekat, dan, Alan bisa bilang bahwa mereka adalah sahabat. Dan, ohya, Evan membuat musuh di beberapa asrama karena 'deduksi'-nya yang kadang menyebalkan.

Kalau Evan buruk, Clayton sedikit lebih buruk lagi. Clayton adalah Half-blood. Ayahnya Pureblood, dan ibunya adalah muggleborn. Clayton, mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'ladies-man'. Kalian tahu sendiri, berarti ia adalah seorang Playboy yang suka menggoda wanita setiap saat. Hell, ia bahkan menggoda Professor Vector, Professor berumur sekitar 20 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang berakhir dengan Clayton mendapatkan detensi dan hilangnya 20 point dari Slytherin.

Untuk pelajaran, Alan adalah prodigy di seluruh mata pelajaran. Ia berhasil memakai karismanya pada para guru, sesuai rencananya. Yap, ia tahu ia sedikit manipulatif. Hell, tidak, ia adalah manipulatif. Karena itu ia adalah Slytherin.

Di pelajaran Transfigurasi, ia adalah orang pertama yang bisa merubah batang korek api menjadi jarum. Ia masih ingat saat-saat itu.

Alan duduk di salah satu kursi. Di sampingnya ada Evan yang mengetuk jarinya ke meja berkali-kali karena bosan. Di depan kelas, terlihat sebuah kucing yang sedang duduk, seperti memerhatikan kelas.

Bertahun-tahun karirnya sebagai ninja di kehidupan lamanya, Alan tahu ada yang salah dengan kucing itu. Pertama, kucing itu terlalu kaku, dan kedua, kucing itu terlalu intens daripada kucing biasa. Matanya melebar sedikit ketika menyadarinya. Animagus. Professor McGonagall adalah seorang Animagus.

Alan harus menahan tawanya. Memberitahu orang lain bentuk Animagus adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Apa lagi kepada seluruh Slytherin yang diketahui sebagai otak cerdik mereka. Alan kemudian menyimpan fakta ini untuk nanti. Ada saatnya ketika ia bisa memanfaatkan bahwa ia tahu bentuk Animagus McGonagall untuk menjadi keuntungannya. Untuk saat ini, ia harus belajar Transfigurasi dahulu, walaupun ia sudah belajar tentang theorinya bersama Madam Arcene.

Ketika kelas sudah penuh, kucing yang ada di meja Professor McGonagall melompat, dan kemudian berubah menjadi Professor McGonagall. Para murid terlihat kaget, sekaligus kagum dengan Professor McGonagall. Wajah Alan tetap expresionless, dan wajah Evan terlihat bosan. Alan mengasumsikan bahwa ia juga sudah menduga bahwa Professor McGonagall adalah Animagus.

Professor McGonagall berdiri menghadapi kelas dengan ekspresi stern di wajahnya. McGonagall kemudian mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah meja. Ia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang Alan tidak dengar dari tempatnya, dan kemudian, mejanya berubah menjadi sebuah goblet, sebelum akhrnya berubah lagi menjadi meja.

Para murid terlihat kagum dan semangat, walaupun mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan seperti itu saat ini.

McGonagall melihat kearah seluruh murid yang kagum, dan kemudian berbicara kembali, "Tranfigurasi adalah salah satu cabang sihir yang paling rumit dan berbahaya yang akan kalian pelajari di Hogwarts. Siapapun yang main-main di kelas saya akan keluar dan tidak datang kembali. Kalian sudah diperingatkan." Ucap McGonagall, dengan suara stern yang bisa membuat seluruh kelas diam.

Seluruh kelas langsung hening. Semuanya berpikir tentang konsekuensinya, sebelum akhirnya para murid mengangguk dengan serius. McGonagall kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Kelas akan kita mulai." McGonagall mengumumkan. "Apa itu Tranfigurasi? Tranfigurasi adalah cabang sihir yang fokus pada perubahan bentuk, alterasi, dan penampilan suatu objek, melalui struktur molekul objek." Ketika semuanya hanya memerhatikan McGonagall, McGonagall hanya menaikan alisnya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Tulis itu." Suruhnya, semuanyapun langsung buru-buru mengambil perkamen, dan menulisnya disana.

McGonagall mengangguk, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Tranfigurasi dibagi menjadi 4 cabang. Mereka adalah, dalam urutan kesulitan: Tranformasi, Vanishment, Conjurasi, dan Untransfiguration. Di hari pertama, kita akan belajar Transformasi." McGonagall mengumumkan.

"Transformasi, adalah cabang Tranfigurasi yang sangat mudah, tetapi bisa juga menjadi salah satu metode yang complex dan berbahaya. Contohnya, Petrifikasi adalah salah satu bentuk transformasi yang sangat dark, rumit, dan sihir yang kuat." Jelas McGonagall, melihat keseluruh kelas, dan puas ketika melihat murid-muridnya menulis semuanya dengan serius. "Transformasi dibagi menjadi tiga sub-tipe, masing-masing mempunyai divisi mereka sendiri." McGonagall kemudian menulis catatn complex di papan tulis, dan seluruh murid menulisnya.

Professor McGonagall kemudian memberi mereka theory dari Transfigurasi, termasuk tentang _Gamp's Law of Elemental Tranfiguration_. Mereka semua mencatat semua yang dikatakan Professor McGonagall.

Akhirnya, McGonagallpun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung di jubahnya. Itu adalah sebuah botol, dan di dalamnya ada banyak batang korek api. Para murid kebingungan melihat itu.

"Sekarang adalah waktunya praktikal." Professor McGonagall mengumumkan. Para murid langsung terlihat semangat. "Ini adalah batang korek api. Dan, seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi, tugas kalian adalah mentransformasi batang korek api menjadi sebuah jarum." McGonagall mengumumkan. Professor kemudian mengambil batang korek api di botol itu, dan memberinya pada seluruh murid.

Alan melihat kearah batang korek api di mejanya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup kembali di dimensi ini, ia sudah mencoba banyak teori tentang sihir. Ia tidak menemukan banyak, tetapi ia mengetahui bahwa sihir bekerja seperti chakra. Bedanya, sihir itu 'automatis'. Ketika Alan mengalami _Accidental Magic _pertamanya, iapun langsung meneliti, Apa yang bisa membuat Alan melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat sihir, alias _Wandless Magic_ pada saat kecil? Alanpun menemui jawabannya.

Emosi, dan Kehendak. Itu adalah dua kunci dari sihir. Ketika Alan menghendaki sesuatu, ditambah dengan emosi yang sangat kuat, sihir dengan automatis akan mengabulkan permintaan Alan. Karena itu, sejak berumur 5 tahun, Alan diam-diam melatih _Wandless Magic._ Ia tidak ingin ia terlalu bergantung pada sebuah tongkat sihir. Dan, walaupun hanya berumur 11 tahun, Alan cukup bangga mengakui bahwa ia adalah master dalam _Wandless Magic_.

Mengingat itu, Alan bisa saja merubah batang korek api ini menjadi jarum hanya dengan menggerakan tangannya. Tetapi Alan tahu itu akan menarik banyak perhatian. Alan kemudian menarik nafasnya, dan menutup matanya. Ia membayangkan struktur jarum. Metal, tajam, silver dan lain-lainnya. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan gambar itu, Alan kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian, batang korek api itu menjadi jarum.

Alan melihat, Evan di sampingnya masih saja berusaha dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah selesai. Alan menyeringai.

Alan kemudian melihat jarum di mejanya lagi, dan tidak tahu harus apa. Professor McGonagall terlihat memonitori murid-murid Ravenclaw. Alan kemudian menaikan pundaknya, dan kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, membuat jarum itu berubah menjadi warna polkadot. Alan mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, membuat jarum itu berubah warnanya menjadi merah dengan api-api berwarna kuning-orange.

Alan melakukan ini selama beberapa kali, merubah pola jarum menjadi apa yang ia inginkan, sampai akhirnya permainannya berhenti ketika Professor McGonagall melihatnya.

"Mr. Gaunt! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Professor McGonagall dengan stern. Sebelum akhrinya melihat kearah jarum yang sekarang berwarna biru tua, dan mempunyai pola salju.

Alan hanya tersenyum. Saatnya untuk sombong. Dalam beberapa kata, ia bisa membuat Professor McGonagall langsung 'tunduk' padanya. "Um, merubah pola jarum karena aku bosan, Professor?" Ucapnya dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat populasi besar perempuan di kelas menjerit karena Alan terlihat lucu.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat murid mempunyai talenta sepertimu, Mr. Gaunt. Prodigy Transfigurasi terakhir yang aku lihat adalah James Potter. 25 Point untuk Slytherin untuk tampilan menakjubkan." Ucap Professor McGonagall, memberi Alan senyuman yang sangat jarang.

Alan hanya tersenyum malu mendengar ini, "Ah, anda terlalu berlebihan, Professor." Ucapnya, dengan sedikit blush di wajahnya.

Professor McGonagall hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nonsense Mr. Gaunt, anda memang prodigy di Transfigurasi. Tinggal di kelas ketika bell berdering, saya ingin berbicara pada anda. Dan, boleh saya menyimpan jarum ini?" Tanya Professor McGonagall.

Alan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Silakan, Professor." Jawabnya. McGonagall hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian pergi lagi untuk memonitori kelas.

Setelah selesai, Evan melihat kearah Alan, "Kau aktor yang sangat hebat, kau tahu? Akupun sekarang tahu kenapa kau berada di Slytherin." Ucapnya.

Alan hanya menaikan alisnya ke arah Evan, "Apa maksudmu, Evan?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

Evan hanya menghela nafasnya, "Terserah, Gaunt." Gumam Evan, kembali bekerja pada jarumnya.

Alan sangat tahu bahwa Evan ingin meminta bantuan padanya. Tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa harga diri Evan tidak membuatnya melakukan itu. Selama yang Alan tahu, Evan sangat bangga pada intelek otaknya dan kebrilliant-nya. Jadi, kalau Evan meminta bantuan pada orang lain, Alan tahu itu akan menyakitkan harga dirinya.

Alan hanya menyeringai. Mungkin ia akan menggoda Evan sedikit. Alan melihat kearah jarum Evan. Alan memiringkan kepalanya, dan menaikan alisnya sedikit, "Apa kau butuh bantuan, Evaann?" Tanyanya dengan nada goda.

Evan seperti mengetahui intent Alan, hanya memberinya glare dan menggeram sedikit. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Alan, "Alan, kau tahu aku mempunyai intelek otak yang sangat tinggi. Sayangnya, aku tidak mempelajari Transfigurasi karena aku menganggapnya tidak berguna. Boleh berikan aku sedikit pointer?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang Alan sangat tahu itu palsu.

Alan hanya terkekeh, Evan kadang bisa sangat Slytherin, tetapi kadang bisa menjadi arrogant Ravenclaw. "Baiklah, baiklah. Pertama, kau harus membayangkan sebuah jarum. Bayangkan semuanya, mulai dari struktur, dan lain-lainnya. Ketika mempunyai gambar yang tepat, gerakan tongkat sihirnya seperti ini," Alan mencontohkan gerakannya dengan tongkat sihirnya, "Dan kemudian kehendaki sihirnya, dan rubah batang korek apinya." Alan menjelaskan, Evan mendengarkan dengan intent.

Evan mengangguk dan kemudian menutup matanya untuk memproduksi gambar jarum yang dibutuhkan. Evan membuka matanya, dan kemudian menggerakan tongkat sihirnya, dan kemudian, batang korek api yang ada di meja Evan berubah menjadi sebuah jarum.

Evan tersenyum bangga melihat ini dan kemudian melihat kearah Alan, "Aku mengapresiasimu, Alan." Ucapnya.

Alan hanya menaikan alisnya, itu sungguh cara yang aneh untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih.' Ketika kelas selesai, Alanpun tetap berada di kelas.

Apapun yang McGonagall inginkan, Alan sungguh penasaran dan _look forward to it._

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Aku tahu ini pendek dibandingkan chapter lainnya, so, maaf. Oh, hanya untuk pengumumam, tokoh 'Riley Neal' aku ambil dari TV Show Intelligence. Untuk kalian yang nonton, kalian pasti tahu. Dan maaf kalau para karakter kebanyakan adalah OC. Aku susah menemukan karakter canon Slytherin yang satu tahun di atas Harry. Setidaknya, aku coba mensesuaikan nama keluarga mereka dengan keluarga Pureblood.

Romance tidak akan mulai sampai saat 4th year atau 5th year Alan.

Satu lagi, mungkin Alan untuk kalian terlihat sangat overpowered ketika aku bilang bahwa dia adalah master wandless magic di umur 11 tahun, tapi hey, ia punya ingatan 17 tahun ninja dan juga anak dari dua orang jenius.

Untuk OC, aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan dan sifat mereka agar kalian tidak bingung. Karena itu juga, aku membandingkan atau menyamakan karakter aku dengan aktor atau aktris. Alan/Paul Walker, Evan/Benedict Cumberbacth, Clayton/Aaron Ramsey. Cerita ini tidak berfokus pada romance, jadi ceritanya tidak akan berpusat pada Alan dan Clarissa. Cerita ini lebih memfokuskan pada Alan, Evan dan Clayton. Mereka seperti Golden Trio, you know? Cuma mereka akan seperti Slytherin.

Chapter depan akan panjang, kalau tidak, lumayan panjang.

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

**Reborn To Be A Wizard**

**Chapter 5: **Halloween

* * *

Evan Jones bisa dibilang adalah seorang anti-social. Ia mengaku dirinya adalah seseorang yang mempunyai intellek yang sangat tinggi, dan membanggakan keahliannya untuk bisa mendeduksi sesuatu. Ia juga mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang sociopath, tetapi ia bukan seorang sociopath biasa. Ia adalah seorang Highly Intellectual Sociopath. Itu berbeda. Sociopath, bisa dibilang hampir sama dengan Pshycopath. Tetapi, ia yakin ia bukan seorang Pshycopath. Ia adalah Sociopath dan ia bangga.

Sociopath adalah apa yang disebut sebagai _Antisocial Personality Disorder. APD _adalah sebuah kondisi mental dimana seseorang memanipulasi, mengeksploitasi/deduksi, dan melanggar hak orang lain. Well, Evan tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang sociopath. Ia bisa menjadi manipulatif, ia bisa mendeduksi, dan ia senang melanggar peraturan.

Sejak ia kecil, ia selalu tidak mempunyai teman dan orang yang bisa diajak bicara, selain kakaknya, atau house-elves, membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang namanya interaksi sosial. Ia adalah seorang Half-Blood. Orangtuanya bekerja di Ministry, dan selalu sibuk untuk menjaga Evan. Orangtuanya hanya memerhatikan Evan atau kakaknya, Eleryn jika mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu yang hebat, seperti accidental magic. Karena itu juga, Evan selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik, untuk mendapatkan perhatian orangtuanya.

Interaksi sosial yang ia dapat hanyalah dari kakaknya. Dan tentunya, kakaknya sama dengan dirinya, sangat haus akan perhatian orangtua. Dan, jadilah apa yang orang-orang bilang, _Sibling Rivalry. _Evan selalu cemburu ketika Eleryn mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih banyak dari orangtuanya, begitupun juga dengan Eleryn.

Walaupun dengan sibling rivalry, mereka tetap saja sayang satu sama lain, walaupun tidak pernah ada yang ingin mengakuinya, dan tetap benci satu sama lain. Dengan sibling rivalry itulah, jadi sebuah kompetisi. Mereka berkompetisi dalam apapun.

Semua berubah ketika orangtua mereka menguji Evan atas kemampuannya mendeduksi sesuatu dengan benar. Saat itu, Evan hanya mendeduksi bahwa kedua orangtuanya baru pulang dari meeting Ministry, dilihat dari ekspresi frustasi orangtuanya. Evan selalu afal ekspresi itu, karena itu ia gampang mendekdusinya.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya pujian yang mereka berikan, Alan dan Elerynpun menduga bahwa orangtua mereka ingin mereka sangat pintar dan mendeduksi sesuatu. Karena itu juga, Evan dan Eleryn kemudian bekerja keras dan berlatih apa yang namanya, _The Art of Deduction. _Seni deduksi. Mereka menghabiskan semua buku tentang anatomy manusia, _human body language, _buku kedokteran, dan bahkan muggle sains, dan muggle novel tentang detektif. Dan itu semua, hanya untuk mendapatkan pujian dari orangtua mereka yang sangat sibuk.

Sejak saat itu juga, Evan menjadi orang yang sekarang. Karena kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang orangtua, dan kekurangannya berinteraksi dengan manusia, ia menjadi seorang sociopath dengan kemampuan deduksinya. Ia menjadi arrogant karena kemampuan deduksinya, dan pujian yang ia dapat dari oranglain ketika ia mendeduksi sesuatu. Karena itu juga, Evan mempercayai bahwa ia tidak butuh seorang teman. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menyaingi inteleknya, dan ia sangat benci dengan orang bodoh, dimana seseorang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan dan kata yang ia gunakan.

Menurutnya, seorang teman itu adalah seseorang yang sama denganmu. Seseorang yang mempunyai kesukaan yang sama denganmu, dan seseorang yang mempunyai intelek yang sama denganmu.

Kedua rekan satu kamarnya, Alan Gaunt dan Clayton Vaisey, hanyalah kenalan. Mereka bukanlah teman Evan, walaupun dua orang itu enak untuk pergi bersama dan Evan merasa nyaman bersama mereka.

Tetapi semua berubah sejak saat itu. Saat itu adalah akhir Oktober dan 3 hari sebelum Halloween, seperti biasa, ia bangun, mengobrol sebentar dengan Alan dan Clay, dan kemudian pergi ke lobi Slytherin. Membuat kesal beberapa murid dengan deduksinya, dan pergi ke koridor.

Disanalah semuanya berubah. Sebuah gang yang dipimpin oleh James Warrington, seorang Pureblood supermacist yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah monyet gemuk daripada manusia muncul.

James Warrington dan gangnya adalah satu-satunyan grup yang membuat Evan merasa kesal tingkat tinggi. Bukan hanya kebodohannya, walaupun itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Evan tidak menyukai Warrington, ia mempunyai IQ yang lebih kecil daripada udang, tetapi Warrington juga seorang Pureblood supermacist, yang berarti ia akan membully Muggleborn dan Half-Blood.

Seperti biasa, mereka diawali dengan ejekan satu sama lain, tetapi yang baru Evan sadari ketika mengejek satu sama lain selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Evan menyadari bahwa wajah James sudah sangat merah dan marah, tetapi ia tidak langsung menyerang Evan seperti biasanya. Dan, satu orang lagi digrup James, yaitu seorang Pureblood bernama Matthew Rosier. Ayahnya sudah dikenal di seluruh Inggris sebagai salah satu member dari Voldemort Inner Circle.

Tetapi Evan telat, dan Matthew sudah menyelinap di belakang Evan, dan memukul kepala Evan. Ketika Evan jatuh, seluruh grup-pun langsung mengkeroyoki Evan. Evan, yang tidak terbiasa dengan sakit, berteriak sangat keras dan kesakitan.

Sebelum Evan pingsan karena kesakitan, Evan melihat dan mendengar bahwa kedua kenalan sekaligus teman sekamarnya berduel dengan Warrington dan Rosier.

Evan membuka matanya, melihat Professor Snape dan Professor Dumbledore di sampingnya. Alan dan Clay juga berada di samping Professor Snape dan Professor Dumbledore.

Ketika melihat Evan bangun, Evan bisa melihat mata Dumbledore mengkilau. Evan masih tidak tahu bagaimana Dumbledore bisa membuat efek seperti itu pada matanya.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, akhirnya bisa bergabung dengan kita di alam kesadaran?" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, berusaha membuat lelucon tetapi tidak berhasil. Dumbledore membatuk dan kemudian kembali serius, "Mr. Jones, boleh aku tanya apa yang terjadi? Mr. Gaunt dan Mr. Vaisey disini sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tetapi kami ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ketika menghirup bau nafas Dumbledore, Evan tidak bisa tetapi bertanya, "Lemon Drop, sir?" Tanyanya.

Dumbledore hanya terkekeh, "Ah ya! Kudengar kau adalah murid yang brilliant, dan itu bisa terlihat dari kau bisa menebak apa yang baru aku makan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Lemon Drop, tadi pagi aku baru saja mendapatkan sebungkus yang baru—" Sebelum Dumbledore bisa melanjutkan, Professor Snape membatuk dan memberi glare pada Dumbledore. Dumbledore hanya tersenyum maaf dan kembali pada topik, "Jadi, kembali ke topik, Mr. Jones?"

Evan mengangguk, dan kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Ketika semua Evan selesai, Evan bisa melihat bahwa aura Dumbledore yang tadinya bercanda, sekarang mulai menjadi serius. Ekspresi termangu-mangu terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ini adalah kelakuan yang sangat berbahaya," Dumbledore menggumam. "Perlakuan seperti itu bisa mengakibatkan Mr. Warrington dan Mr. Rosier keluar sekolah. Tetapi, melihat bahwa ayah Mr. Warrington berada di Board of Governor, itu tidak akan terjadi. Alas, tenang saja Mr. Jones, mereka akan dapat hukuman mereka." Dumbledore kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Professor Snape, "Maaf Severus, tetapi 100 point dari Slytherin dan detensi untuk Mr. Warrington dan Mr. Rosier. Tolong beritahu mereka," Selesai, Dumbledore kemudian keluar.

Professor Snape masih berdiri disana, membeku. Evan bisa bilang bahwa Professor Snape sangat marah bahwa Slytherin kehilangan 100 point. Kepala Professor Snape kemudian berputar kearah Alan dan Clay. Entah kenapa, Evan bisa melihat bahwa Professor Snape tersenyum, tetapi ia yakin bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasinya karena seluruh Slytherin dan seluruh Hogwarts tahu bahwa Professor Snape tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Mr. Gaunt, 50 point untuk Slytherin untuk pemikiran cepat dan menolong sesama teman, sekaligus menginformasi Professor atas sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat seorang murid mendapatkan luka fatal." Ucap Professor Snape, dan Evan yakin bahwa Professor Snape kini menyeringai. "Mr. Vaisey, 25 point untuk Slytherin untuk tindakan noble, menolong teman, dan memberhentikan tingkah pembully-an." Kepala Professor Snape kemudian berputar menghadap Evan, "Dan Mr. Jones, 25 Point untuk Slytherin untuk berdiri sendiri dan gagah melawan seorang bully." Dengan itu, Professor Snape keluar dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Alan, Clay, dan Evan hanya menatap posisi dimana Snape tadi berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka baru sadar bahwa point yang diambil dari Slytherin, dikembalikan lagi oleh Professor Snape dengan cara yang sangat…. _Slytherin. _Mereka kemudian tahu kenapa Professor Snape menjadi ketua Asrama Slytherin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, membantuku? Kita bukan teman!" Seru Evan, dengan nada jijik di wajahnya.

Alan hanya menghela nafasnya sambil melipatkan tangannya di dadanya, "Evan, aku hanya melakukan hal yang benar. Dan menurutku, bully adalah sesuatu yang salah. Dan lagipula, kau adalah teman sekamarku, dan kau mempunyai manfaat untukku sebagai seseorang dengan intelek yang tinggi." Jelas Alan. Evan hampir sweatdrop. Tentu saja. Alan adalah seseorang yang berpikir manfaat, kelebihan dan kekurangan untuk melakukan sesuatu ini dengan dirinya. Tanpa Evan tahu, Alan sebenarnya memang menganggap dirinya seorang teman, dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dikatakan ketika Alan tahu bahwa Evan tidak suka apa yang namanya teman. Slytherin adalah seorang pembohon yang baik, kau tahu.

Clayton menatap Evan dengan glare, "Untuk semua yang kita lakukan, apakah kau tidak menganggap kita teman, _Jones?" _Ucapnya dengan marah. Clayton memang terkenal dengan tempernya yang rendah. Kadang Evan bingung kenapa Clayton masuk Slytherin, bukannya Gryffindor.

Evan membalasnya dengan glare, "Kita hanyalah seorang 'kenalan' dan teman sekamar! Tidak lebih. Aku tidak butuh seorang teman." Evan hampir teriak. "Lagipula, teman adalah seseorang yang sama denganmu. Seseorang yang mempunyai kesukaan yang sama denganmu, dan seseorang yang mempunyai intelek yang sama denganmu! Kalian tidak seperti itu." Serunya.

Alan terlihat stoic ketika mendengar proklamasi itu, sementara Clay terlihat menunduk kecewa. Evan kemudian merasakan sesuatu.. seperti merasakan bersalah ketika berkata ini.

Clay terlihat ingin keluar. Tetapi sebelum ia keluar, Clayton mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat kecil, seperti sebuah bisikan tetapi Evan dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya, "Mungkin di otakmu, definisi 'teman' adalah seperti yang kau bicarakan. Tetapi, menurutku, teman adalah seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Seseorang yang bisa menerima dirimu apa adanya. Seseorang yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku merasakan itu semua pada kalian. Tetapi, Evan… Kalau kau tidak merasakan seperti itu, itu tak masalah." Dengan itu, Clayton pergi.

Alan disana, memandang situasi ini dengan tertarik. Alan kemudian menghela nafasnya, _'Overdramatic emotional eleven year brat.' _Pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menengok kearah Evan, "Kau tahu, kau harus minta maaf padanya. Clayton pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia mempunyai masa kecil yang…. Well, bisa kau bilang tidak baik. Kedua orangtuanya adalah seorang Death Eeater, dan dia dari kecil diajarkan untuk menjadi Pureblood yang rasist. Tetapi dia selalu tahu apa yang kedua orangtuanya ajarkan adalah salah. Dia adalah orang selalu overdramatic, jadi aku yakin ia tidak serius. Ia terlalu emotional. Kadang, aku bingung kenapa ia tidak disortir ke Gryffindor." Dengan itu, Alan pergi. Sebelum Alan pergi, ia mengatakan sesuatu lagi, "Dan… Evan. Untuk seseorang yang mempunyai intelek tinggi dan otak yang mempunyai informasi seperti sebuah perpustakaan, kau sangat bodoh dalam interaksi sosial." Dengan itu Alan pergi.

Malam itu, Evan tidak bisa tidur. Kata-kata Alan dan Clayton selalu berdering di kepalanya. Apakah benar ia salah? Ia benci salah. Selama hidupnya, deduksinya selalu benar. Evanpun kemudian menghela nafasnya. Iapun pasrah. Ia salah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengaku bahwa ia salah. Alan benar, ia sangat bodoh dalam interaksi sosial.

Sejak saat itu, dirinya dan Clayton dalam situasi yang.. awkward. Evan mencoba meminta maaf pada Clayton, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dan ia benci minta tolong. Clayton juga selalu menjauhinya, dan ketika waktunya tidur, keadaan di kamar selalu awkward, dan Alan selalu memainkan peran peacemaker antara mereka berdua.

Bahkan Clarissa, Riley dan Natasha juga bingung dengan kelakuan Evan dan Clayton. Mereka mencoba berbicara kepada Alan, dan yang Alan bilang hanya mereka berdua mempunyai masalah.

Evan menghela nafasnya lagi. Sekarang adalah malam Halloween, tetapi ia tidak mood untuk menselebrasinya. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf pada Clayton.

Dari ujung mata Evan, Evan melihat Professor Adler. Evan menaikan alisnya penasaran. Bukankah Professor Adler harusnya berada di Great Hall? Penasaran, Evanpun mengikuti Professor Adler.

Ia tidak bisa memerhatikan Professor Adler dari jauh sini, tetapi ia bisa mendeduksi apa yang Professor Adler lakukan. _'Ia sudah melakukan 'Tempus' selama beberapa kali untuk melihat jam. Berarti ia menunggu sesuatu. Kepalanya selalu melihat ke sekeliling, pertanda ia tidak mau tindakan yang ia lakukan terlihat, atau ingin sebuah privasi.' _Evan kemudian melihat Professor Adler berjalan kearah tikungan, membuat Evan kehilangan Professor Adler.

Evanpun berjalan dengan cepat untuk kembali melihat Professor Adler. Ia, sebagai seorang jenius, tentu saja selalu penasaran. Ketika ia berbelok kearah tikungan, yang hanya ia lihat adalah sebuah cahaya berwarna merah mengenai dadanya sebelum ia bereaksi, dan kemudian Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Clayton Vaisey berjalan di koridor Hogwarts dengan ekspresi frustasi di wajahnya. Masalahnya dengan Evan semakin hari semakin membuatnya frustasi. Mungkin ini adalah karena egonya yang membuatnya menjauhi Evan walaupun jelas sekali Evan ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

Clayton menghela nafasnya. Ia…. Mempunyai masa kecil yang bisa dibilang tidak bahagia. Ia adalah pewaris dari Keluarga Pureblood Vaisey. Keluarga Pureblood Vaisey adalah Keluarga Ancient Pureblood, tetapi bukan keluarga Noble.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah dikenal sebagai supporter berat Lord Voldemort, yang dikenal sebagai Dark Lord terkuat setelah Morgana Le Fay. Tunggu, Morgana Le Fay adalah seorang perempuan. Kalau begitu, bukankah gelarnya seharusnya menjadi Dark Lady? Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pikirannya yang kadang suka absurd.

Selama ia kecil, ia selalu diajarkan Pureblood Supremacist. Mereka mengajarkan Clayton bahwa karena ia Pureblood, ia lebih tinggi dari semua orang. Awalnya, Clayton mempercayai itu, sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya sebagai Death Eater.

Awalnya, Clayton sangat ingin menjadi Death Eater karena keren. Yap, _ridiculous. _Hey, salahkan pikiran polos anak kecil. Lagipula, Death Eater terdengar keren di telinga anak kecil.

Kembali pada topik, saat itu malam. Ia tidak bisa tidur, dan ia akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Merasa ia ingin sebuah petualangan, iapun mengelilingi manornya, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu yang orangtuanya selalu melarangnya untuk masuk.

Karena rasa penasaran Ravenclaw sekaligus keberanian bodoh Gryffindor, Claytonpun mengintip apa yang ada di dalam. Apa yang ada di dalam membuat matanya melebar. Disana ada dua orangtuanya, menyiksa wanita yang ia tahu adalah Muggle. Mereka menyiksanya, dan kemudian membunuh anak Muggle itu dengan dingin, membuat Muggle itu pecah.

Saat itu, ia tidak bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya di mata. Yang ia lihat adalah dua pembunuh kejam. Karena itu juga, ia mulai menjadi _rebellious. _Tetapi, ketika ia selalu bertindak tidak disiplin, ia selalu dihajar oleh orangtuanya, dan selalu dimarahi dan kemudian diceremahi karena ia tidak menjadi pewaris yang bagus.

Karena itu juga, saat disortir oleh Sorting Hat, Sorting Hat, yang sekarang ia panggil Bob, mau menempatkannya di Gryffindor. Ia mencoba mencoba memperbolehkan Bob untuk menempatkannya di Gryffindor hanya untuk melihat ekspresi kedua orangtuanya. Tetapi, mengingat bahwa ia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk menerima hajaran orangtuanya kalau ia berada di Gryffindor, akhirnya ia memaksa Bob untuk menempatkannya di Slytherin.

Ia menduga di Slytherin, ia akan diabaikan oleh seluruh murid Slytherin karena ia bukan supporter Voldemort dan ia bukan Pureblood Spuremacist. Saat itu, ia, sama seperti seluruh populasi Dunia Sihir Inggris, berpikir bahwa seluruh Slytherin adalah jahat dan supporter Voldemort.

Tetapi semua berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Alan Gaunt dan Evan Jones. Mereka berbicara padanya, berteman padanya, walaupun menurut Evan mereka hanya rekan, ia masih menganggapnya teman, dan mereka berdua bukan Pureblood Supremacist.

Evan adalah seorang Half-Blood. Ayahnya adalah Half-Blood, sementara ibunya juga Half-Blood. Evan sangat jarang memberitahu tentang masa lalunya, jadi ia tidak tahu banyak tentang masa lalunya.

Alan adalah seorang Pureblood dari Keluarga Gaunt, keluarga keturunan Salazar Slytherin sendiri. Itu cukup mengagetkannya. Seluruh anak, jika ada di posisi Alan, pasti akan menjadi arrogant, dan mulai berlaga seolah Hogwarts adalah miliknya.

Ia selalu mengagumi intellek Evan, dan selalu kagum atas deduksi Evan. Ia juga mengagumi ketenangan Alan, dan pemikiran rational Alan.

Jika disebuah situasi berbahaya, Evan akan menganalisis keadahan dan mencoba membuat deduksi dari apa yang ia analisis, membuat beberapa skenario, sebelum akhirnya mengambil skenario yang paling mudah dan efektif.

Alan, ia tidak akan panik. Ia akan berpikir dengan secara rational, menganalisis keadaan dan mencoba membuat skenario yang membuat musuh panik, dengan itu, ia lebih mudah mengalahkan musuh.

Clayton selalu ingin mempunyai pikiran seperti mereka berdua. Ia lebih seperti seorang Gryffindor, berani, tetapi bodoh dan gegabah.

Karena itu, ia menganggap mereka berdua temannya, dan mencoba belajar banyak dari mereka berdua.

Ia berhenti dari pikirannya ketika melihat Evan. Ia berhenti di tempatnya. Ia melihat Evan terlalu fokus pada apa yang ia perhatikan sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Penasaran, iapun mencoba melihat apa yang Evan perhatikan.

Professor Adler? Clayton menaikan alisnya. Apa yang ia lakukan disitu? Iapun juga merasa penasaran, dan coba mengobservasi Evan dan Professor Adler.

Ia melihat Professor Adler tidak terlihat lagi karena tikungan. Evan mengikutinya. Penasaran, ia mengikuti Evan dan Professor Adler.

Ia melihat Evan terlempar dan pingsan. Melebarkan matanya, iapun berlari kearah Evan. Ketika ia sampai, ia tidak melihat cahaya merah juga menuju kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

* * *

Alan menghela nafasnya. Ia kini sedang menulis surat untuk adik kesayangannya, Violet. Ia yakin Violet ingin tahu kabarnya. Ia belum mengirim Violet surat selama beberapa minggu karena ia sibuk.

Evan dan Clayton masih belum berbaikan. Itu membuat Alan sedikit kesal. Itu selalu membuat keadaan awkward setiap malam, dan ia tidak bisa tidur! Mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil, menurut Alan.

Yap, ia tahu ia juga adalah anak kecil. Tetapi mengingat ia mempunyai memori 16 tahun ninja, ia bisa mengkonsiderasi dirinya sebagai dewasa. Walaupun memori Uzumaki Naruto-nya selalu childish, ia setidaknya bisa memanggil dirinya dewasa.

Sudah beberapa bulan ia berada di Hogwarts. Semuanya masih sama saja, dan membosankan. Bukannya ia sombong, tetapi semua pelajarannya terlalu mudah untuknya.

Ramuan, atau Potion, seperti biasa, Professor Snape selalu memuji Slytherin, dan kemudian mengejek Gryffindor. Ia bahkan memberinya 5 point karena berbicara dengan sopan kepada Professor. Evan, entah kenapa ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika melihat Evan mengalahkannya dalam Ramuan. Evan seperti seorang master dalam Ramuan. Ia lebih mengira bahwa Evan master dari pelajaran Ramuan karena Evan sangat suka bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahannya.

Herbology diajarkan oleh Ketua Asrama Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout. Wanita yang cukup baik, Alan bilang. Ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam tanaman, jadi, tidak heran ia tidak menempati posisi pernama di Herbology. Pelajaran Herbology mereka biasanya bersama Ravenclaw. Yang membuat Alan cukup kaget adalah, Clayton adalah prodigy dalam Herbology. Ia bisa mengedentifikasi seluruh tanaman dan kegunaannya. Dan tentu saja, Clayton yang menempati posisi pertama dalam Herbology.

Charm, diajarkan oleh Professor setengah Goblin, Professor Filtwick. Orang yang cukup ceria. Ia harus berdiri diatas tumpukan buku untuk mengajar karena ia sangat pendek. Selama beberapa bulan ini, mereka hanya belajar theory dan _Wingardium Leviosa._ Alan berhasil melakukannya saat pertama kali, mendapatkan 10 point untuk Slytherin dari Professor Filtwick. Professor Filtwick juga terlihat sangat gembira ketika melihatnya, dan dengan mudah, iapun menjadi murid favorit Professor Filtwick, walaupun ia seorang Slytherin.

Astronomy, diajarkan oleh Professor Sinistra. Professor yang sangat rendah hati, dan juga menyenangkan. Professor Sinistra bisa dibilang adalah Professor tercantik di Hogwarts, setelah Professor Vector. Beberapa bulan ini, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menarik, menurut Alan. Tetapi, Alan tetap saja mengambil posisi pertama di Astronomy, dan membuat ia merasa bangga ketika dengan karismanya, ia bisa membuat Professor Sinistra blushing. Clayton pernah mencoba menggoda Professor Sinistra, yang mengakibatkan detensi dengan Filch. _Poor fellow.._

DADA, alias Defence Against The Dark Art, Pertahanan Melawan Seni Kegelapan, diajarkan oleh Professor Adler. Professornya cukup menakutkan, menurut Alan. Ketika mengajar, ia selalu memberi Killing Intent pada murid-murid, membuat murid sangat ketakutan. Tetapi, kalau soal pelajaran, Professor Adler cukup baik mengajar. Tentu saja, Alan menjadi murid pertama di DADA, dan menjadi prodigy disana. Ia tidak berani mencoba karismanya pada Professor Adler, karena Alan yakin Professor Adler tidak akan terpengaruh.

Sejarah Sihir, alias History of Magic, diajarkan sebuah hantu, yaitu Professor Binns. Banyak rumor dari murid yang lebih tua bahwa Professor Binns tidak sadar bahwa ia adalah hantu, dan banyak yang bilang bahwa Professor Binns sadar, dan hanya tidak perduli. Pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Jika Alan pernah bilang bahwa Iruka-sensei membosankan ketika memberi pelajaran pada dirinya yang dulu, Iruka-sensei bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Professor Binns. Itu seperti suara Professor Binns dilapisi oleh Charm Tidur. Alanpun, walaupun berusaha untuk bangun, tertidur setelah hantu itu berbicara selama 5 menit. Clayton dan Evan sudah tertidur ketika Professor Binns baru saja berceramah selama beberapa detik. Tentu saja, itu tidak menghalanginya untuk menjadi murid pertama di kelas sejarah.

Transfigurasi, ia mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Professor McGonagall. Saat ini, mereka sedang belajar material tahun kedua, membuat Alan lebih unggul daripada murid sekelasnya. Melihat bahwa Alan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, McGonagall memberi Alan tugas untuk memeriksa essay Transfigurasi. Kadang, Alan mengerang karena pekerjaan yang sangat banyak. Kadang, ia juga senang untuk memberi nilai T untuk beberapa Gryffindor yang akhir-akhir ini suka menganggunya karena ia Slytherin. Sungguh, ia sudah lelah dengan rivalry dari Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

Pelajaran terbang, alias Flying lesson, dimulai beberapa minggu setelah semester dimulai. Tentunya, pelajaran terbang bersama Gryffindor, yang mengakibatkan aura rival dari kedua asrama, dan saling mencoba mengalahkan skill terbang satu sama lain.

Clayton saat itu sangat semangat untuk menjalani pelajaran terbang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Quidditch, menurutnya hanya sepakbola diatas udara, dan ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan permainan Quidditch. Quidditch adalah permainan Violet dan ayah, bukan dirinya. Evan juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan pelajaran terbang, dan hanya memilih untuk mencoba mendeduksi bagaimana sapu terbang bisa terbang.

Ia hanya pernah menaiki sapu terbang satu kali, dan itupun gagal dan ia payah. Jadi, ia cukup kaget ketika di pelajaran terbang pertama, ia mengetahui ia lumayan di sapu terbang. Ia juga melihat Clayton adalah natural di sapu terbang, sementara Evan sibuk memerhatikan sapu terbangnya untuk memberinya sesuatu untuk dianalisis daripada menikmati terbang.

Alan kemudian mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah Halloween, dan juga hari kematian Paman James, dan Bibi Lily. Ia kemudian merasa sedih ketika memikirkan mereka. Biasanya setiap Halloween, keluarganya selalu mengunjungi kuburan James dan Lily.

Pikirannya kemudian melayang kepada Harry. Dumbledore masih saja tidak mau memberikan Harry kepada keluarga mereka, tetapi ia yakin mereka bisa mengambil Harry, setidaknya, sebelum tahun pertama Harry di Hogwarts. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a bahwa Harry senang, dimanapun Dumbledore menempatkannya.

Ketika saat itu, ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu siapa yang datang. Karena dikehidupan dulunya ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mensensor chakra, disini ia juga mempunyai kemampuan untuk mensensor sihir.

Alan hanya tersenyum, "_What an utter surprise,_" Ucapnya, _"To what do I owe this pleasure, my lady?_" Lanjutnya, dipenuhi dengan nada sarkastik.

Perempuan yang ada di pintu hanya memutarkan bola matanya, "Haha, sangat lucu, Alan." Jawabnya dengan sarkastik juga.

Alan kemudian berdiri, dan menatap Clarissa, yang kini sedang menyenderkan badannya di pintu, "_Do pray tell me, what are you doing here?_" Tanyanya dengan kasual.

Clarissa hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan kasual, "Well, aku sudah mengira bahwa kau akan disini ketika Halloween. Aku tahu kau akan disini, dan menjadi emo. Kau tahu sendiri Alan bahwa aku benci ketika kau menjadi emo," Ucapnya, "Jadiii, aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang bersama yang lain. Sungguh, kau perlu bersenang-senang, Alan." Lanjut Clarissa, tersenyum kearah Alan.

Alan hanya menaikan alisnya, "Dan, bisakah kau definisikan 'yang lain'?" Tanyanya.

Clarissa hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku, Riley, Natasha, Evan, dan Clayton. Mungkin Prefect Natalie Harper juga. Kita akan bersenang-senang di Aula Utama!" Seru Clarissa dengan ceria.

Alan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Nah, Evan dan Clayton tidak akan ikut." Ketika melihat wajah bingung Clarissa, Alan menjelaskan, "Evan masih depresi, jadi ia tidak akan pergi ke Aula Utama. Sementara Clayton, ia tidak akan ke Aula Utama karena ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Evan, dan merusak mood bahagia di meja Slytherin. Kalau analisisku benar, mungkin mereka berdua akan bertemu di tengah-tengah koridor." Jelasnya.

Clarissa menatap Alan dengan kagum, "Wow." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum tersenyum, "Kau sungguh terlalu sering bersama Evan. Ia telah menularkan beberapa sifatnya padamu." Ucapnya dengan bercanda.

Alan hanya menaikan bahunya secara kasual, "Nah, tidak mungkin. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama Clayton, dan lagipula, Evan menganalisis dengan nada yang membuat orang kesal. Sungguh, orang itu sangat tidak ahli dengan interaksi sosial."

Clarissa terkekeh, "Well, jadi? Bagaimana? Apa kau akan ikut? Lagipula, di Aula Utama akan banyak permen dan kudengar, Professor Dumbledore sangat menyukai permen. Apa kau tidak tertarik?" Tanya Clarissa dengan nada _excited. _Yap, Clarissa sangat suka permen. Alan yakin ia bisa membicarakan tentang permen berjam-jam bersama Professor Dumbledore yang terkenal fanatik permen.

Alan hanya menghela nafasnya, "Sungguh, kau terlalu banyak memakan yang manis-manis, Claire," Gumamnya. "Dan, aku tidak tahu kau dalam _first-name basis _dengan Miss. Harper." Ucap Alan dengan nada bertanya.

Claire hanya tersenyum seperti menyeringai, "Well, aku, Natasha dan Riley sering bertemu dengannya di Lobi, dan mengobrol dengannya. Apa kau tahu, Alan? Dia menyukaimu! Well, aku tidak tahu kau sudah mempunyai penggemar di tahun pertamamu di Howarts, Al. Kudengar dia mulai menyukaimu ketika kau menolongnya~" Ucap Clarissa dengan nada ceria seklaigus menggoda.

Alan menghela nafasnya. Ya, ia pernah menyelamatkan sang Prefect dari kecelakaan yang simpel. Natalie hampir saja jatuh dari tangga, dan Alan, yang kebetulan ada disitu, menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh.

"Claire, aku masih 11 tahun kau tahu, dan aku tidak tertarik dalam hubungan seperti itu," Ucapnya. Alan bisa melihat sedikit kecewa di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang, dan digantikan oleh senyuman yang bisa Alan bilang adalah senyuman paksa. "Dan, apa aku mendeteksi nada cemburu di ucapanmu?" Goda Alan balik.

Alan bisa melihat wajah Clarissa blushing, "T-tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan cemburu pada lelaki sepertimu. Lagipula, masih banyak lelaki yang lain!" Sangkalnya.

Alan hanya menyeringai. Well, sepertinya teman masa kecilnya mempunyai _crush _pada dirinya. Alan kemudian cemberut, "Oh, kau melukai hatiku, Claire. Jika kau menyukaiku, bilang saja. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, termasuk membawamu kencan, dan sebagainya." Goda Alan lagi.

Wajah Clarissa sangat merah, membuat Alan menyeringai. Sebelum akhirnya ia teriak frustasi, "Argh! Sudah, jawab saja, kau akan ikut atau tidak, Gaunt?" Tanyanya dengan frustasi.

Alan hanya menyeringai. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, dan kemudian mengambil tangan Clarissa dan memegangnya dengan erat, "Tentu saja, Milady. Apapun untukmu," Ucapnya dengan nada seolah ia adalah pembantu dan Clarissa adalah masternya.

Wajah Clarissa memerah. Ia tidak bilang apa-apa, dan hanya memberi glare pada Alan. Walaupun begitu, Alan tahu bahwa Clarissa sangat menikmatinya.

Mereka keluar dari Kamar Slytherin, dan kini berada di koridor, dan masih berpegangan tangan, membuat Alan menyeringai. Walaupun Alan sudah melepaskan genggamannya, Clarissa masih menggenggam tangannya.

Di tengah koridor, mereka bertemu dengan Warrington dan gangnya, membuat Clarissa sedikit tegang. Tetapi Alan hanya menyapa Warrington dengan sopan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Setelah itu, Clarissa menatap Alan sambil menaikan alisnya, "Kukira kau membenci Warrington dan gangnya?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

Alan hanya tersenyum penuh karisma, membuat Clarissa blushing. "Tentu, Claire, tentu. Tetapi, Tsun Zu pernah berkata, _Keep your friend close, but your enemies closer._ Ya, aku membencinya. Tetapi, dia dan keluarganya mempunyai kekuatan politik yang lumayan besar. Setidaknya, aku harus neutral padanya, karena jika aku dengan terang-terangan membencinya, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang drastis padaku. Keluarga Gaunt tidak mempunyai posisi politik yang tingggi di Inggris, walaupun mereka keturunan Salazar Slytherin sendiri. Karena itu, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu padaku dengan politik, misalnya mengeluarkanku dari Hogwarts. Karena itu, setidaknya aku harus ramah padanya. Dengan begitu, ia akan menganggap, setidaknya aku adalah neutral. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mendisposinya dan menhancurkannya dari dalam. Untuk menghancurkan sebuah gedung, kau harus menghancurkan pilarnya." Jelas Alan dengan senyumannya.

Clarissa menatap kagum kearah Alan. Ya, ia memang diajari politik sejak kecil, karena statusnya sebagai anak pertama. Tetapi, ia tidak mempelajari politik terlalu mendalam, karena adiknya, Blaise yang akan menjadi Kepala Keluarga Zabini nantinya ketika ia berumur 17 tahun.

Clarissa terkekeh, "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Keluarga Slytherin dikatakan keluarga yang lihai dan cerdik," Ucapnya dengan bercanda. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Leonel tidak mengambil kursi Slytherin di Wizengamot? Bukankah seseorang bisa mengambil dua kursi keluarga?" Tanyanya.

Alan mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Pertanyaan yang bagus, sayangku Claire. Keluarga Gaunt, adalah Keluarga keturunan Peverrel dan Slytherin. Mereka awalnya berasal dari Wales, sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Prancis, beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika kakekku mengkomplain tentang keadaan Komunitas Sihir Inggris, dan aku kutip, 'Ministry Inggris dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang korupsi dan inkopeten.' Dengan itu, Keluarga Gaunt pindah ke Prancis, dan mendapatkan posisi Wizengamot disana. Ya, memang, seseorang bisa mengambil dua Kursi di Wizengamot kalau ia bisa, tetapi, itu kalau dua kursi Wizengamot itu berada di dalam negara yang sama. Seperti keluarga Potter, mereka mendapatkan dua Kursi di Wizengamot Inggris, yaitu Kursi Potter dan Gryffindor, karena mereka keturunan dari Godric Gryffindor sendiri. Karena Kursi Keluarga Gaunt kini berada di Wizengamot Prancis dan Kursi Keluarga Slytherin berada di Wizengamot Inggris, ayah tidak bisa mengambil dua posisi itu sekaligus." Jelas Alan.

Clarissa menatap kagum kearah Alan. Bisa terlihat lagi bahwa Alan sudah diajarkan politik sejak kecil. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kursi Keluarga Slytherin di Wizengamot Inggris? Sungguh, Kursi itu tidak akan dibiarkan kosong walaupun Slytherin mempunyai pewaris?" Tanyanya lagi.

Alan tersenyum, "Ah, karena itu aku disini, Claire. Ketika aku berumur 15 tahun, aku akan mengambil posisi Lord Slytherin di Wizengamot, sementara ayahku tetap menjadi Lord Gaunt. Ketika ayahku meninggal, posisi Lord Gaunt akan diberikan kepada anak laki-laki kedua Violet, karena anak laki-laki pertama akan menjadi pewaris keluarga suami Violet nanti. Dan kalau saat itu Violet tidak mempunyai anak lelaki kedua, posisi itu akan diberikan kepada anak laki-laki keduaku. Dan kalau aku juga tidak bisa, posisi itu akan dibiarkan kosong sampai keturunan aku atau tidak Violet bisa mengambil posisi itu." Jelas Alan.

Clarissa mengangguk mengerti, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum _excited, _"Hey, kalau kau mengambil posisi Lord Slytherin, berarti istana Hogwarts akan menjadi milikmu bukan?" Tanya Clarissa, sedikit gembira bahwa ia adalah teman pemilik Hogwarts.

Alan mengangguk, "1/4 dari Hogwarts akan menjadi milikku. Sisanya milik Lord Gryffindor, yaitu Harry Potter, Lord Ravenclaw dan Lord Hufflepuff, aku tidak tahu siapa pewarisnya." Jelasnya lagi.

Clarissa mengangguk lagi, "Dan, Harry Potter adalah sepupumu bukan?" Tanya Clarissa lagi.

Alan mengangguk, "Pointmu?" Tanyanya, sedikit bingung dengan Clarissa.

Clarissa menyeringai, "Kalau kau dan Harry adalah Lord Slytherin dan Lord Gryffindor, berarti setengah Hogwarts adalah milik keluargamu, bukan?" Ucapnya, sambil menyeringai.

Mata Alan kemudian melebar ketika ia baru menyadari ini. Iapun tersenyum pada Clarissa, "_Indeed, Claire. Indeed,_" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Clarissa terkekeh, "Jadi, Lord Slytherin?" Goda Clarissa dengan nama Alan untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Alan hanya tersenyum, _"Indeed, _Lady Slytherin." Goda Alan balik.

Clarissa berhenti dan ekspresi shock terlihat di wajahnya. "Eh?" Tanyanya, masih shock ketika dipanggil Lady Slytherin.

Alan hanya terkekeh, "Seluruh Lord membutuhkan seorang Lady. Dan, tentunya, mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan kau akan menjadi Lady Slytherin, sayangku Claire." Ucap Alan dengan nada menggoda, sementara Clarissa hanya blushing.

Walaupun Clarissa tahu Alan hanya bercanda, setidaknya ia berharap bahwa itu benar akan terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, mereka kini sudah berada di pintu Aula Utama. Mereka membukanya, dan masuk. Mereka kemudian menuju ke meja Slytherin, dimana teman-teman mereka sudah menunggu.

"Alan! Aku disini sudah mengira bahwa kau dan Clarissa melupakan kita," Ucap Riley, sambil memberi kedipan pada Clarissa, membuat Clarissa blushing memerah.

Alan kemudian duduk di samping Clarissa dan Riley. Di depannya ada Natasha, dan satu lelaki lagi yang ia tidak kenal. Ia berada di Slytherin tahun pertama juga, sama sepeti Alan. Tetapi Alan tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat nama keluarganya. Nama keluarga orang ini cukup familiar, menurut Alan. Ia kemudian mencoba mengingat lagi dan akhirnya ingat.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, bukan?" Tanyanya, mencoba memastikan.

Evans mengangguk, "Yap. Lucasander Tyler Evans. Senang bertemu denganmu, Alandrius Leonel Gaunt. Tolong panggil aku Lucas untuk pendeknya." Sapa Lucas Evans.

Alan tersenyum. Standar perkenalan Pureblood, yaitu dengan menggunakan nama lengkap, lengkap dengan nama tengah mereka. Berarti dia adalah Pureblood, atau setidaknya Half-Blood. Alan mengira bahwa Evans, setidaknya mempunyai relasi dengan bibinya, Lily Potter nee Evans, tetapi ia tahu sekarang tidak mungkin.

"Kau mengetahuiku?" Tanya Alan, penasaran bagaimana Lucas mengetahuinya. Lucas mempunyai rambut berwarna merah yang yang lurus. Kalau bisa dibilang, Alan melihat bahwa orang ini hampir mirip dengan Nagato. Apa dia adalah Nagato yang direinkarnasi? Alan menggeleng. Tidak mungkin.

Lucas mengangguk, "Kau adalah salah satu murid paling jenius di tahun pertama Slytherin. Seluruh Slytherin mengenalmu," Jelas Lucas.

Alan hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk lehernya, sebuah kebiasaan yang ia ambil dari kehidupan lamanya. "Ah, terimakasih untuk pujiannya, Lucas." Alan berterimakasih, sementara Lucas hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Di samping Natasha juga, ada seorang laki-laki yang Alan kenal juga. Laki-laki itu melihat kearah Alan dan tersenyum, "Oh, Gaunt. Apa kabarmu? Terakhir kita berbicara sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu." Ucap lelaki berambut hitam-coklat itu.

Alan hanya mengangguk, "Yaxley." Sapanya kepada Adam Yaxley. "Rumor terakhir kudengar, kau memasukan namamu ke English National Duelling Tournament U-17. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Alan penasaran. Orang sekitar yang mendengar percakapan mereka terlihat shock, dan juga melihat Adam untuk menunggu jawaban.

Adam hanya tersenyum malu, "Ah, aku cukup terkejut kau mengetahuinya, Gaunt. Padahal aku baru mendaftarkan diriku beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawab Adam.

Alan hanya terkekeh, "Aku cukup mempunyai koneksi di Inggris," Ucap Alan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Adam lagi dengan penasaran, "Aku tidak tahu beberapa hari yang lalu kau meninggalkan Hogwarts." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menaikan alisnya.

Adam hanya menyeringai, "Aku adalah murid biasa. Apa gunanya orang untuk memperhatikan murid yang biasa?" Tanya Adam balik sambil menyeringai.

Alan terkekeh, _"Indeed." _Jawabnya.

Natasha kemudian melihat kearah Adam dengan shock, "Kau memasuki Tournament Duel, Adam?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Aku sangat senang sekali padamu, Adam!" Seru Natasha.

Adam hanya terkekeh. Sebelum Adam bisa menjawab, Alan memotong, "Kalian mengenal satu sama lain, Yaxley, Carrow?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

Adam mengangguk, "Natasha dan aku adalah… Well, bisa kau bilang orangtua kita dekat, jadi kita selalu bertemu dengan satu sama lain." Jelas Adam, Natasha mengangguk.

Alan hanya mengangguk saja. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan melihat bahwa Evan dan Clayton tidak ada di meja Slytherin, atau di Aula Utama, seperti yang ia duga. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu di koridor dan kemudian saling meminta maaf. Alan hanya berharap begitu.

Alan kemudian melihat makanan-makanan yang ada di meja. Semuanya penuh dengan yang manis-manis, contohnya kue tart, cheesecake, es krim, dan lain-lainnya. Alan cemberut. Walaupun di kehidupan lamanya ia sangat suka dengan semua ini, kali ini ia lebih mementingkan kesehatan tubuhnya. Ia akan diceramahi ibunya terus-terusan jika ia membiarkan badannya menjadi gemuk. Mungkin kalau di Hogwarts mereka menyediakan Ramen, baru Alan akan mencoba makan.

Ketika ia ingin mengambil salad yang tersedia, ia diberhentikan oleh Clarissa yang duduk di sampingnya. Clarissa memberinya glare, dan kemudian memberi sebuah kue di piring Alan. Membuat Alan menaikan alisnya, dan Riley terkekeh.

"Kau harus sekali-kali mencoba makanan yang manis, Al." Ucap Clarissa. Ketika Alan ingin protes, Clarissa mengalahkannya terlebih dahulu, "Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu seluruh Hogwarts kejadian disaat kau berumur 7 tahun. Kau pasti ingat kejadian yang mana." Clarissa mengancam. Di samping Alan, Riley menatap Clarissa dengan penasaran.

Alan hanya melebarkan matanya, dan kemudian mengangguk. Clarissa tersenyum puas, dan kemudian kembali memakan permennya sendiri. Kadang Alan bingung kenapa Clarissa selalu memakan permen, tetapi badannya selalu bagus.

Alan melihat kearah kue blackforest yang ada di piringnya dengan kalkulasi. Ia kemudian hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Jika enak, ia mungkin akan merekomendasikannya kepada Fleur karena dari salah satu surat yang ia kirim, Fleur berkata bahwa ia sangat suka membuat kue.

Dengan itupun, Alan memakan kuenya.

* * *

Evan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah, ia merasa pusing. Dan, aliran darah berkumpul di kepalanya, membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia tidak butuh membuka matanya sepenuhnya untuk mengetahui bahwa ia kini sedang terbalik.

Ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya, dan melihat bahwa ruangannya gelap. Ia melihat ke samping, dan melihat sebuah figur juga. Figur itu adalah Clayton. Evan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Clayton.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Seru Evan dengan marah dan khawatir. Ia tidak perduli bahwa saat ini hubungan dia dan Clayton sedang buruk.

Clayton terlihat tersentak, "U, um… Well! Aku sedang berjalan-jalan, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu pingsan di koridor! Aku mencoba membangunkanmu, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja aku pingsan!" Seru Clayton balik.

Evan hanya menatap Clayton beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutarkan bola matanya, "Pffft. Kau tidak ahli dalam berbohong, Clay. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa setiap kali kau mencoba berbohong padaku, kau selalu tidak berhasil?" Ucap Evan balik.

Pipi Clayton terlihat memerah karena malu, "_Well, its worth a try." _Gumamnya, tetapi terdengar oleh Evan, dan Evan hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

Mereka kemudian baru tersadar bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya masih tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, dan suasana kembali menjadi awkward. Setidaknya Clayton mencoba membuat suasana tidak awkward dengan mensiul suatu nada, membuat sebuah dengusan mengejek dari Evan.

Evan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Um…." Gumam Evan. Clayton melihat kearah Evan sambil menaikan alisnya. "We-well… Clayton, aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku tahu walaupun dengan otakku yang sangat pintar dan intellekku yang sangat tinggi, apa yang aku ucapkan padamu 3 hari 13 jam 24 menit yang lalu adalah hal yang salah. Aku tahu kau merasa inferior padaku, walaupun sebenarnya itu benar, tetapi aku tahu aku salah dan aku meminta maaf atas perkataanku tadi." Ucap Evan.

Clayton hanya menggeram. Ia menyipitkan matanya ke Evan. "Well, setidaknya aku lebih tampan darimu," Ucap Clayton, mendapatkan dengusan mengejek dari Evan. "Diam, Evan. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku lebih tampan darimu dan semua wanita ingin bersamaku. Hanya dengan satu kata, aku bisa membuat seorang perempuan blushing." Ucap Clayton dengan bangga.

Evan hanya mendengus, "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa perempuan ingin dekat padamu karena kau dekat pada Alan? Walaupun kau lebih tampan dari Alanpun, kau tetap payah dalam wanita, sementara Alan, hanya dengan senyumannya bisa membuat wanita blushing. Hell! Apa kau ingat seminggu yang lalu, saat Alan menyapa dua Gryffindor, siapa nama mereka? Bell dan Spinnet? Alan bahkan bisa membuat mereka blushing, dan mengobrol dengan damai bersama mereka berdua. Seluruh Hogwarts tahu bahwa Slytherin tidak pernah mengobrol dengan damai bersama Gryffindor, apalagi membuat mereka blushing. Begitupun juga sebaliknya." Jelas Evan.

Clayton hanya memberi glare kepada Evan, "_Lucky bastard,_" Gumamnya, memikirkan tentang Alan. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Evan lagi, "Jadi, apa jika aku menerima permintaan maafku, apa kau akan mengakui bahwa kau salah, dan aku benar?" Goda Clayton.

Evan terlihat mengontemplasi ini. Pipinya memerah karena malu dia harus mengakui bahwa salah. "Ti-tidak." Ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu. Clayton hanya menyeringai. Wajah Evan kemudian berubah menjadi frustasi, "Argh! Baiklah! Kau menang! Maafkan aku, Clay. Aku tahu aku salah, dan kau benar. Puas?"

Clayton hanya menyeringai. "Yep." Ucapnya dengan puas. Ia kemudian menyeringai kearah Evan, "Apa berarti kita adalah teman?" Godanya.

Evan hanya memberinya glare, sebelum menyeringai sendiri. "Well, hanya rekan satu kamar, sayangku Clayton." Ucapnya.

Clayton tahu bahwa Evan hanya bercanda, tetapi tetap saja ia masih tersinggung. "Sociopath," Ejeknya dengan glare bercanda.

Evan hanya menaikan alisnya, "Highly Intellectual Sociopath," Evan membenarkan. Clayton hanya memberinya glare.

Mereka berdua akhirnya baru sadar bahwa mereka digantung setinggi 8 meter. Cukup tinggi. Mereka kemudian melihat kearah satu sama lain. Ekspresi mereka adalah ekspresi takut.

"Well! Bagaimana kita akan keluar, Jones?! Aku semakin pusing!" Seru Clayton. Ekspresi panik terlihat di wajahnya.

Evan memberinya glare, "Pertama, dimana tongkat sihir kita?!" Seru Evan balik. Merekapun kemudian melihat kearah sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya menengok kearah lantai. Di lantai, disana terlihat dua tongkat sihir.

Evan melihatnya, dan kemudian melebarkan matanya melihat tongkat sihir mereka di lantai. Evan melihat kearah Clayton, "Well, sepertinya kita harus melakukannya dengan cara muggle." Ucap Evan. Nada tertarik terdengar dari mulutnya.

Clayton melihat kearah Evan dengan gila, "Cara muggle?! Apa mereka mempunyai suatu cara untuk melepaskan diri?!" Seru Clayton balik dengan panik.

Evan hanya memutarkan bola matanya sambil menggumam, "_Damn purebloods,_" Ia kemudian melihat kearah Clayton, "Pernah mendengar Houdini?" Jelas sekali dari ekspresi Clayton, ia tidak pernah mendengarnya, membuat Evan facepalmed.

Clayton kemudian memberi glare, "Jika kau mempunyai rencana, beritahu aku. Aku tidak akan terbalik disini seterusnya!" Protes Clayton.

Evan hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Ia kemudian mencari sesuatu dari dalam poketnya, membuat Clayton menaikan alisnya.

"Kau tahu bukan, apapun yang ada di dalam kantungmu pastinya akan jatuh, melihat bahwa kita sedang terbalik?" Tanya Clayton dengan bingung.

Evan hanya menyeringai. Dari kantungnya, keluar sebuah benda kecil. Benda kecil berbentuk silver, menurut Clayton. Clayton melihat Evan menarik sesuatu dari benda kecil itu, dan kemudian keluar benda tajam yang seperti pisau, tetapi terlihat kecil.

Evan kemudian menyeringai, "Well, Sticking Charm jelas mempunyai gunanya." Gumam Evan.

Clayton hanya menaikan alisnya, "Kau tahu bukan, jika kau memotong talinya, kau harus menaikan badanmu, yang tentunya membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat banyak, dan jika berhasil, kau akan jatuh, kepala terlebih dahulu, dari ketinggian 8 meter? Kau akan mati." Ucap Clayton dengan kasual.

Mereka berdua diikat dengan sebuah tali. Hanya kaki mereka yang diikat, sehingga mereka kini tergantung terbalik.

Evan hanya menyeringai. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan kemudian memotong tali yang mengikat kakinya. Sebelum Clayton bisa berteriak karena temannya jatuh, Evan sudah memutarkan badannya, membuat kini kakinya dibawah, dan kepalanya diatas lagi. Disaat yang bersamaan, tangannya meraih tali yang masih bergantung, membuat ia tidak jatuh.

Evan menyeringai ketika melihat ini berhasil, "Ah, akhirnya. Kepalaku lebih enak jika seperti ini," Ucap Evan.

Clayton membuang nafasnya lega. "Kau sangat gila, Evan. Bukan hanya aku saja yang mempunyai keberanian sekaligus kebodohan Gryffindor," Gumam Clayton. "Mr. Jones, 10 point dari Slytherin karena bertindak seperti Gryffindor." Ucap Clayton dengan nada sarkastik, mencoba meniru suara Professor Snape. Evan hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar komentar sarkastik temannya. "Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya? Aku tidak ingat terbalik seterusnya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan aksi sepertimu. Hey! Mungkin kapan-kapan kau harus mengajarinya padaku!" Seru Clayton.

Evan hanya menyeringai. "Siap-siap, Vaisey. Karena ini mungkin akan menjadi salah satu momen paling ekstrim di seluruh hidupmu." Sebelum Clayton bisa menjawab, Evan melemparkan pisau ke tali Clayton, membuat mata Clayton melebar. Ketika talinya terpotong, Clayton langsung saja meluncur kebawah dengan teriakan. Tetapi Evan bertindak dengan cepat, dan mengambil tangan Clayton dan memegangnya dengan erat, dan membuat pegangan tangannya yang satu lagi ke tali melemah.

Melihat bahwa Evan menggenggam tangannya membuatnya tidak jatuh, Clayton memberi glare kepada Evan. Sebelum ia bisa berteriak pada Evan, Evan memotongnya, "Saatnya mendarat!" Seru Evan, dan melepaskan pegangannya dari talinya, membuat mata Clayton melebar, sementara seringaian Evan semakin besar.

Clayton berteriak, sementara Evan hanya tersenyum besar karena menegangkan. Mereka kemudian terjatuh, Clayton terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian disusul oleh Evan yang mendarat di atas Clayton, membuat rasa sakit Clayton bertambah.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua hanya diam dan mengerang kesakitan. Sampai akhirnya Evan berdiri kembali. Senyuman besar terlihat di wajahnya.

"Itu sangat keren!" Serunya dengan semangat. "Momen yang sangat tegang. Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya lagi kapan-kapan, Clay." Lanjutnya dengan semangat, sementara Clayton hanya memberinya glare.

"Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan essay Ramuan daripada melakukan itu lagi, sungguh." Gumam Clayton, yang kini masih terbaring dengan sakit. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Clayton sangat payah dalam ramuan. "Apa itu adalah cara melepaskan diri muggle?" Tanya Clayton.

Evan hanya melihat kearah Clayton sambil menaikan alisnya, "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

Clayton kemudian mengerang kesakitan lagi, "Kalau begitu aku lebih memilih menjadi penyihir…" Gumamnya, membuat Evan memutarkan matanya.

Evan kemudian mengambil tongkat sihir ia dan Clayton yang berada di bawah lantai. Evan mengambil tongkat sihirnya, sebelum melemparkan tongkat sihir yang pastinya punya Clayton kearahnya.

Claytonpun dengan susah payah bangun. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan kearah pintu yang pastinya adalah pintu keluar. Evan mencoba menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, untuk mendengarkan suara diluar.

Evan kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, _"Alohomora." _Dengan itu, suara kunci terbuka bisa terdengar. Evan dan Clayton membuka pintunya, dan melihat bahwa mereka berada di salah satu ruangan di lantai 3.

"Well, ayo kita ke kamar kita. Mungkin kita bisa memberitahu Alan apa yang terjadi," Ucap Clayton. "Menurutmu, siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Clayton.

Evan hanya mendengus karena kebodohan temannya, "Tentu saja, Professor Adler." Jawab Evan dengan bosan.

Clayton menaikan alisnya, "Kita harus melaporkan pada Professor Snape!" Seru Clayton.

Evan hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Kita tidak mempunyai bukti," Ucap Evan. Ketika melihat pandangan bingung Clayton, Evan menghela nafasnya dan menjelaskan, "Aku tidak melihat siapa yang meluncurkan _spell _itu kearahku. Yang aku lihat hanyalah cahaya merah, sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan. Kau sendiri tadi juga menjelaskan bahwa kau tidak melihat siapa yang meluncurkan spellnya." Jelas Evan.

Clayton menaikan alisnya, "Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Professor Adler? Kau mengikuti Professor Adler, tentu saja hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya." Clayton mendebat.

Evan hanya menghela nafasnya dan memijat keningnya, "Tetap saja, kita tidak mempunyai bukti secara langsung, dan hanya sebuah klaim. Apa Professor akan percaya klaim dua murid tahun pertama? Apalagi murid Slytherin." Ucap Evan. Claytonpun menyerah dan hanya mengangguk.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya berjalan dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya Clayton memcahkannya, "Kenapa Professor Adler melakukan itu?" Tanya Clayton penasaran. "Apa tujuannya?" Lanjutnya.

"Menunda," Ucap Evan. "Ia ingin, apa yang dilakukannya tidak dilihat oleh orang lain. Karena itu, ia membuat kita pingsan dengan _stunner _dan kemudian menggantung kita dengan terbalik. Ia bisa dengan mudah membunuh kita, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya, pertanda ia mempunyai tujuan lain. Ia ingin memperlambat kita. Kalau kita dibiarkan pingsan, kita akan bangun beberapa menit kemudian, dan bisa mengejar Professor. Tetapi, kalau kita digantung seperti itu, kalaupun kita sudah lepas, kita sudah terlambat untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Professor Adler lakukan." Jelas Evan.

Clayton hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Happy Halloween, Evan." Ucapnya dengan suara capai.

Evan hanya terkekeh. "_Happy Halloween indeed."_

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, semoga chapternya cukup panjang. Aku terlalu payah dalam bagian dramatik, jadi konversasi dramatik mereka bisa terlihat cukup aneh. Disini, aku hanya ingin mempererat friendship Alan pada Evan dan Clayton, dan juga pada yang lain.

Mungkin banyak yang protes karena OC, tetapi aku akan mencoba mendikitkan OC-nya, dan karakter kannonya juga akan muncul nanti. Aku akan mencoba membuat tahun pertama Alan pendek, untuk memasuki karakter utama lainnya di tahun berikutnya.

Mungkin tahu pertama Alan akan selesai di chapter selanjutnya, atau mungkin dua chapter selanjutnya. Dan, maaf untuk typonya. Gak ada waktu untuk membenarkan typonya.

Dan juga, kalian melihat bahwa ada beberapa kata yang bahasa Inggris. Aku masukin kata bahasa Inggris itu karena ada beberapa slang bahasa inggris yang ga cocok ketika diartikan ke bahasa Indonesia. Semoga kalian mengerti.

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
